SYOT Closed-The 100th Hunger Games-Too Young to Fight
by david12341
Summary: "For the 4th Quarter Quell, To prove that even the youngest are victims of war, the tributes will be reaped from ages 9-15." Cato won the 74th games and the rebellion never happened. Now the 4th quarter quell is coming around and it's going to be the most terrifying yet. With an unheard of arena,and horrifying twist,the games are sure to be a hit. Progress: Day 2 Complete.
1. Anticipation

**Alright, if you are reading this right now, I am accepting tributes for my next SYOT! Simply go on my profile and PM me with the name of your tribute(s) district and gender, along with The 101st Hunger Games.****That way I can actually sort them out of my 100 or so PM's. REVIEWING INCREASES YOUR CHANCE OF BEING ACCEPTED(HINT-HINT)**

"Hello everybody!" Ceaser, in his last year, begins, "And welcome to the HG Panel! Where we will discuss our final thoughts on last years games, and what to expect for this years quell, now that we know our quell! Which as you all know is that this year it will be 9-15 year olds! So let me introduce our Hunger Games Panel. First we have hunger games expert, Mercius Palmaro!" The 58 year old expert on the games slowly walks out, and takes the first of the 3 desks. "Next we have Ella Aloi, a hunger games reporter!" The new hunger games head reporter, of only 30 years old, takes the next spot. "Finally we have our hunger games announcer, Surano Bettini!" The 37 year old announcer who took over Claudius' job steps out and takes the third, and final desk.

"The Hunger Games panel will give you a tour leading up to the hunger games, offering insight and predictions on what's going to happen. So let's ask the panel the first question everyone is itching to know, what are your thoughts on the quell?"

Mercius, the HG expert, speaks first. "Well, I believe that this could have one of two effects, either it will make it extremely fast, with the older tributes quickly eliminating the other competition easily, or it will be a long games, with the younger tributes doing everything they can to avoid the others. I'm very excited to see which of these happens, but I can't see this being overly exciting without being way too fast."

Ella, the head reporter, lets out a short laugh, "I don't believe so, what I think will happen is all the younger tributes will create a large alliance, knowing they stand no chance otherwise, and we will have a pretty normal length games, and possibly the best ever."

The HG announce, Surano, barely lets her finish. "As exciting and amazing that would be, sadly I don't think that will be the case, I think these games will still be great thought. I'm going to pre-rank it at 4th on my list, behind the 74th, 50th, and 75th of course. Hopefully I'll be proven wrong, but I think this can't compare to 48 tributes, the love story with the sour ending, or, of course, the family of previous victors."

"Well," Ella begins, "Both of the quarter quells success was because of the brilliant arenas, so I think this years success is riding on the arena heavily."

Right as she finishes a buzzer rings. "Alright!" Ceaser shouts out, "Thank you to our brilliant panel, for their fantastic insight. Make sure to tune in next week for the panel's first impressions on the tributes, and the reveal of the odds board!"

**Hello everyone, this is my first story on the site, so I would love some constructive criticism. I am going to be pretty strict about characters I let in, so no Mary sues guys. Anyways, tribute form is on my profile, send in as many tributes as you like, PM preferred, but I might accept some through review as well.**

* * *

**Tribute Forum****(Also on Profile)**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age(I made it 9-15 for a reason, gimme some young tributes, siblings maybe...):**

**District:**

**Hair Style:**

**Hair Color:**

**Height:**

**Build:**

**Family/Friends(including description of each):**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Crush:**

**Personality(Full sentences/explanations):**

**History(DETAILED):**

**Hobbies:**

**Prior Training?(explain why):**

**Reaping outfit:**

**Reaped/Volunteered?:**

**Reaction/Reason:**

**Token/meaning:**

**Chariot outfit:**

**Allies:**

**Career:**

**Preferred**** Weapon:**

**Least Favorite Weapon:**

**Training score/why(realistic guys):**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Fears:**

**Interview Outfit:**

**Interview Angle:**

**Interview Quote:**

**Romance:**

**Arena Strategy:**

**Fight At Bloodbath?(raises chance of death, but you get weapons/supplies):**


	2. Tribute and Mentor List

**Mentor List- None of these are canon, except for Cato. The rest I made up, and sorry district 12, but your stuck with just 1 mentor. Haymitch drinks waaay to much to live to 66 years old, and still be able to mentor.**

* * *

District 1

**Sphene- Male Victor of 96th games- 22 years old**

**Opal- Female Victor of 72nd Games- 45 years old**

District 2

**Alcina- Female Victor of 97th games- 20 years old**

**Cato- Male Victor of 74th games- 43 Years old**

District 3

**Gyga- Female Victor of 88th games- 28 years old**

**Watt- Male Victor of 73rd games- 45 years old**

District 4

**Calder- Male Victor of 95th games- 23 years old**

**Anat- Female Victor of 87th games- 31 years old**

District 5

**Aubrey- Female Victor of 99th games- 14 years old**

**Pylon- Male Victor of 81st games- 37 years old**

District 6

**Mercedes- Female Victor of 85th games- 33 years old**

**Markus- Male Victor of 67th games- 50 years old**

District 7

**Ashley- Female Victor of 80th games- 38 years old**

**Vernon- Male Victor of 59th games- 58 years old**

District 8

**Placket- Female Victor of 76th games- 40 years old**

**Haber****- Male Victor of 68th games- 49 years old**

District 9

**Miller- Male Victor of 83rd games- 35 years old**

**Aviva- Female Victor of 90th games- 25 years old**

District 10

**Hart- Male Victor of 69th games- 47 years old**

**Mavis- Female Victor of 92nd games- 25 years old**

District 11

**Talma- Female Victor of 98th games- 19 years old**

**Amir- Male Victor of 65th games-53 years old**

District 12

**Cliff- Male Victor of 91st games- 25 years old**

* * *

District 1

Male- **Emerald(Raid) Karter(15)- **_infamouskul420_**  
**

Female- **Sapphire Grace(14)**- _butterflygirly99_

District 2

Male- **Mason Bedrock(13)**- _Domo Zombee_

Female- **Icilla Pritt(12)-** _The Pocketwatch Ripper_

District 3

Male- **Harper** **Levit(15)- **_JesseKnocks_

Female- **Digit Telstra(13)- **_VanessaAndEllieTheVamps_

District 4

Male-** Ryan Marsh(14)- **_Ryan22000_

Female- **Hayla Etsar(13)**- _In-My-Head-749_

District 5

Male- **David Malvina(11)- **_Ruckes_**  
**

Female- **Lizzy Malvina(9)- **_Ruckes_

District 6

Male- **Percy Iterio(15)-** _DoctorWhoFan314_

Female- **Kaylee Fitgauner(11)- **_Crumpets4ever_

District 7

Male- **Marren Obrum(10)- **_DoctorWhoFan314_

Female- **Bree** **Woodrow(15)**- _smileyjessxx _

District 8

Male- **Caddis Illane(9)- **_Panem's ruler_

Female- **Natalie Rosewood(9)-** _Lya200_

District 9

Male- **Amaethon Bales(13)- **_Massducks20_

Female- **Eve Ferris(11)- **_Someoneorother123_

District 10

Male- **Aron Low(12)- **_Oreh Keets_**  
**

Female- **Fawn Rivendell(15)- **_uW1shUkn3w_

District 11

Male- **Oak Xell(15)- **_ZataraGrace_

Female- **Zaprhina Harriet Xell(13)- **_ZataraGrace_

District 12

Male- **Cole Frankerd(13)- **_Doctor-Who-Guy-13_

Female- **Susan Stark(12)- **_facelessgirl 000_

* * *

**Hello, I am looking for a Beta for the SYOT, so if your interested please PM me!**


	3. Sponsor System

**Hello, I'm doing some cleaning up here. So some basic rules of the sponsor system. You get 100 points, and have certain rules based on how much you read, review, give advice, etc. Most of you cannot sponsor your own tribute, and I have a veto on all but two of you guys. So just review or PM me what you want to sponsor your tribute with, who would sponsor him, and why he needs it. With my arena, well, I don't want to spoil anything, but lets say this. My arena is unlike any other I've seen, and it will make it so your tribute will need sponsor gifts 100%, and it will be life or death, or they will not really need it at all. Take that as you may.**

* * *

**SPONSOR SYSTEM(ALL CREDIT TO CELESTAIZAFANLOLZ)**

**Small Manual Fan(that you have to wave at yourself.. like paper or plastic or something: **2

(extra point if you wanna make it pretty :P)

**Magnifying Glass:** 5

**Canteen**

Small:5

Large: 7

Small filled with water:13

Large filled with water: 17

**Blanket**

Thin&small: 5

Thick&big:20

**Iodine**

Small Container: 5

Large Container:10

**Sleeping Bag**(traps heat):25

**Wire:**

5 wires: 10 (I can do the math if you want to do more or less or you can)

**Long cord:** depends on how long, (5 points per foot-is that too much?)

**Small Knive:** 3

**Medium size Knive:** 5

**Long Knive:** 10

**Short sword**: 25

**Long sword:** 30

**Katana: **35

**Axe:** 25

**Trident:** 50

**Machete:** 30

**Bow and Arrows**-quiver of 12 arrows- (if only wants one of them then PM me bout it): 30

**Ninja Star:** 2 per star

**Armor **(whole body with a helmet): 100

**Razor Blade(little razors attached to a handle): **30

**Blowgun: **20

**Dart: **2 per dart

**Poison Dart: **4 Per Dart

**Knock out Dart: **4 Per Dart

**Hatchet: **25

**Crossbow: **20

**Bat**

Wooden Bat: 20

Metal bat:30

**Bludgeon:** 50

**War Hammer:** 30

**Cleaver: **70

**Scythe:**20

**Flail with spikes (rope with the ball and spikes at end):** 75

**Mace (wooden or metal stick with ball and spikes at end):** 75

**Dagger: **20

**Net: **30

**Harpoon: **35

**Harpoon Gun: **50

**Spear:** 30

**Javelin: **25

**Bag of Crackers:** 5

**Bag of Beef strips:** 10

**Bag of dried mango strips:**10

**Bag of raisins:** 10

**Small loaf of bread (tell me which district kind ):** 5

**large loaf of bread (tell me which district kind ):** 10

**1 apple:** 5

**big ball of cheese:**15

**soup:** 10

**pasta:**10

**Night Vision Goggles:5**0

**flashlight:**10

**vial with poison-it's labeled so tribute knows: **50

**winter coat: **50

**sweater: **20

**light coat: **15

**gloves: **10

**hat:** 10

**matches:** 5

**burn ointment:** 30

**3 doses of Pain-killer:** 20

**5 Sleeping Pills:** 15

**1 dose of Disinfectant:** 20

**20 doses of Fever Reducer:** 25

**10 Bandages: **12

**Rope: **15

**A Camoflauge Kit:** 20

**A medicine kit (consists of needle and thread, a few bandages, and one dose of painkiller):** 25

**Syringe with Herbal Special Medicine (heals big wounds or blood poisoning over 2 days):** 50

**a small 2 man tent: **40

**a large 5 man tent: **100

**A box of 30 pieces of seaweed :** 15

**A Capitol Meal (Consists of a ball of orange cheddar cheese, 1 loaf of capitol bread, a fancy herb,beef,pork,chicken,carrot,tomato stew, fried shrimp, strawberry yogurt, 2 slices of cake( one cheesecake the other red velvet) and a canteen with hot chocolate and the canteen keeps it hot. Comes with utensils and plates.):** 75

**A D1 fancy meal (Consists of a container of vanilla yogurt powder white sugar sprinkled on top, a fresh green salad, 2 chicken legs and a chicken breast, and the D1 bread, and 3 meringue cookies covered in coconut shreds. And a non-alcoholic martini. Comes with utensils and plates.) : **60**  
**

**A D2 fancy meal (Consists of a steak, seasoned, a piece of lasagna that has cheese, noodles, vegetables, and beef, black beans with sauteed onions and cut up, seasoned, sauteed green beans, and the district bread. Also a fizzy drink that tastes like oranges. Comes with utensils and plates.) : **60

**A D4 fancy meal (Consists of 10 pieces of seaweed, one loaf of D4 bread, a cooked bass fish, 2 crab cakes, lemonade in a canteen that keeps it cool. comes with utensils and plates.):** 55

**A D10 Fancy Meal: (Consists of 1 small steak, 15 beef cubes, and 1 chicken leg. Comes with plates and utensils):** 45

**A D11 Fancy meal: (Consists of a small carton of blueberries, a small carton of strawberries, and a medium carton of blackberries, watermelon chunks, and grapes, and a small pack of pomegranate seeds (you eat). Also has one small canteen of water. Doesn't need utensils or plates b/c in containers and finger food.) :** 35

**S****ocks: **4

**Spearhead: **10

**A Set Snare, All You Have To Do Is Put It On The Ground And Wait For An Animal(or human) To Come Along:** 15

**Soap:** 3

**Pocket Knife: **7

**Mirror:** 5

**Hairband:** 2

**A Paper With All The Tributes Faces, district, and name On Them, Comes With A Pen To Cross Out Dead Tributes As They Go And Keep Track Of Who's Left:** 15

**Chapter Plan**

This is going to be a long story, with 80 chapters, and will take somewhere around 4 or 5 months to complete. I will update on every Monday and Friday, and will try to toss in updates on Wednesday and the occasional Saturday/Sunday as well.

**1-12 Pre-Games- Random Drabbles of tributes lives before the games. These will be periodic and I can't do them if you don't LEAVE SUGGESTIONS!**

**13-24 Reapings- Night before the reaping, morning of, the actual reaping, then quick goodbyes**

**25-Reaping Recap- A quick breakdown of the tributes showing off appearance and such, first odds board, then HG panel thoughts**

**26-29 Train Rides- 3 Districts per chapter, conversations, strategy, and thoughts on other tributes**

**30 Tribute Parade- The parade from the capitol POV, then the HG panel rates the districts, then shows top 3 favorite tributes**

**31-33 Training- Each day of training, each tribute gets one POV segment, with the Head Gamemakers thoughts end of day**

**34 Private Sessions- Head Gamemakers POV of all the tributes**

**35 Scores- The scores are shown, 6 districts will get a POV of their thoughts**

**36 The scores- The HG panel gives their thoughts on the scores including the biggest surprises, odds board**

**37-39 Interview Prep- 4 districts per chapter, what their strategy will be, how their fairing**

**40-45 Interview- 2 districts per chapter, the full interview**

**45 Interview Recap- A recap of the best lines, and HG panel thoughts, odds board update**

**46-48 Last Thoughts- 4 districts per chapter, shows tributes thoughts last night before arena**

**49-51 Back in The Districts- 4 Districts per chapter, goes back home and shows their thoughts**

**52 Pre-Games Show-The HG panel predictions for various topics, and the final odds board**

**53 The Arena- A quick chapter right before the countdown, this will show off the arena, as it's a bit of a doozy**

**54 Countdown- Tributes last second decisions, and their reaction to the arena**

**55 Bloodbath- The Bloodbath from capitol POV(to hectic otherwise)Obituaries for every dead tribute**

**?-? THE GAMES- ?**

**56 Victor Interview- The victor being interviewed, self explanatory**

**57 Victor Thoughts-The victors thoughts on winning, and the wait on the train to get home**

**58 Reunited- The victor arrives home, and gets to greet all his friends and family**

**59-60 Victory Tour- The victor tours the districts, descirbes the important ones thoroughly**

**61 The Capitol- The victor visits the capitol, and has some talks with important people**

**62 Back Home again- Victor comes back home again, and you get more in depth about whats happened since the victor got home**

**63 Time to mentor- This will be a little bonus chapter, just showing them getting ready for having to mentor**

**After that I will hopefully start another SYOT with that tribute as mentor for their district!**


	4. District 1 Pre-Games

Ok, so many of you are most likely wondering what these pre-hunger games things are going to be. Basically what I'm thinking is it's just going to be some moments before the reapings, but not too far back. These will let you get to know the tributes, their friends and family, and their life. These drabbles will be updated whenever I get an idea. Some of these may have 5 stories, while another has 1, and within those 5 stories, 4 of them may be for one tribute. This isn't about how much I like them or anything like that, it's just that if an idea comes to me I write it. Each tribute will have a Pre-Games story before their reapings come out.

Tributes

**Male- **Emerald "Raid" Karter- **15**

**Female- **Ruby(first name pending) Grace- **14**

* * *

**Volunteer Competition-Ruby Grace POV**

I take a deep breath and focus on the makeshift target in front of me. A small red circle painted on some wood, 1 inch in each direction. Then with one swift movement the dagger in my hand is lodged into the target. I quickly roll to the right, through the dummies legs, and pick up a long knife and spin around, making quick work of the dummy, piercing it right through the heart. I dash over to the final station, pick up the Javelin(a lightweight spear) and through it across the room, piercing a dummy in the heart, and effectively pinning it to the wall.

I let out my breath and turn around to see the three instructors nodding their heads, impressed, and a bit surprised looks on their face. The group of judges is to determine who will get to volunteer this year. Normally I wouldn't stand a chance, and wouldn't even bother trying out, but this year 15 year olds are the oldest in the arena, making me a primary option.

The oldest of the trio speaks up, "You may go miss Grace." I give a terse nod, and slowly walk into the crowd of spectators, many glaring at me, realizing that I'm better than them, and they wont be able to volunteer.

I grin at this, and decide to stay and watch the rest of the tryouts, it goes alphabetically, so there's still quite a few left, but there aren't too many that are trying out. Many also drop out upon seeing the competition, smartly deciding not to embarrass themselves.

After 5 lackluster performances, I'm about to leave when they call out something Karter. I decide to stay and watch this last one, purely out of curiosity of his brown hair and eyes. Almost everyone here has blue eyes and blonde hair. Even my strawberry blonde hair doesn't fit in with the platinum color everyone else seems to have.

He steps out with a sadistic smile on his face, and sets down a large bag down on the floor. Before I can wonder what the bag is for he's already made his way over to the knife station.

He swiftly throws 2 knives into the same 1 inch target I did, and I can't help but be impressed. To do that you not only have to aim right, you also have to have the knives handle facing upwards, so they can both fit.

He then shows his skill with handling a knife, and I'm pretty impressed by the 15 year old, who is definitely going to be a competitor for being volunteer this year.

He walks over to the bag, presumably to grab it and walk away, but instead begins to unzip it. For the first time I notice their is some movement going on in the bag, and before I can guess what it is, he pulls out a kitten.

Everyone begins to murmur, wondering why he brought the cat here, but he silences the whole crowd when he picks up a knife, and decapitates the feline.

My jaw drops to the floor, and as I look at his grinning face, the only thing I can think is, _see you in the arena._


	5. District 1 Reapings

**Hooray first reaping is up! I have district 1, 2, and 4 reaping complete, and waiting. Working on district 4 and 11 pre-games. Please review! I really want to know what you guys think.**

**Emerald POV**

I take a deep breathe and close my eyes. After a couple seconds, I open my eyes and throw the knives in both my hands, the one from my dominant right hand hitting the very center, the other getting a bullseye, but barely.

I shrug, satisfied with my throw. If I can hit bullseye with my left hand, and anywhere I want with my right, there really isn't anything to worry about once I get into the arena as the district one tribute.

The district 1 tribute.

I remember when I first realized I was going to be the district 1 male tribute.

The people of district 1 knew when I was told I had the best score, and was chosen to volunteer.  
The training center knew when someone leaked it that I was going to be picked.  
The judges knew when I cut off that little kitten's head, shocking even them.  
My parents knew when the president read that card.  
My personal trainers knew when I first stepped in the training center.  
But I knew before that, I always knew I was going to be our tribute, no, not tribute, victor.

I grin at this, and walk over to the adjacent throwing knife station, where Sapphire, the other volunteer chosen, is throwing some knives.

She has good throwing knife skills, I'll give her that, but she's no where near as good as me at them.

She follows the normal district 1 path, of being good with several weapons, but amazing with none. She's good with throwing knives, swords, Javelins, and Axes. While I just main in throwing and fighting with knives, and am practically perfect with it.

They do it because they don't know what's going to be in the arena and this way they can just pick up the nearest weapon and fight with it, not wasting time looking for their weapon.

While that makes sense, it is the reason why district 2 has more wins than us. But district 2 isn't winning this year. I am.

**Sapphire Grace**

I turn around from my my favorite station, where I hit bullseye with my throwing knives 9 out of 10 times.

If it were up to me I'd use throwing knives exclusively, but my dad forces my to use every weapon their is. Javelins are okay, but I can't stand using the other weapons.

I notice Emerald, the boy who will be going into the arena with me in just a couple days, watching me with interest.

"Hey, Emerald, what's up?"

Emerald raises his eyebrows at me, "You mean other then the two of us battling to the death with each other in under a week." Something in his tone of voice tells me it isn't meant to be funny.

I roll my eyes at the comment nonetheless, then quietly speak, "So are you ready?"

"What do you mean?" He looks at, a look of confusion on his face.

"I mean the fact that were probably gonna be dead in a couple weeks." I think for a second before quickly adding, "And don't even dare say, 'I'm not going to die, I'm going to win.'" I say in a mocking tone.

In response he just snorts and walks out of the room. The kid is crazy, then again, anyone who slices a kittens head off just for fun is obviously lacking in mental stability.

I take him walking away as my queue to leave as well. It's getting late and I need sleep, plus everyone else is gone and I don't want to be the only one training. I've been doing that practically 24/7 since I was announced as the volunteer for our district.

My mom and dad are strict about my training, my dad was going to volunteer when he was 18, but that was the year of the third quell, so he never got to.

Because of this he lives through me, training me for my whole life to volunteer before it's too late, always telling me to volunteer before I'm 18. I'm pretty sure he waited an extra couple years to have me so I wouldn't turn 18 the year of the quell, but maybe that's just me being paranoid.

I leave the center, and begin the long walk to the poor part of the district, the mines. We aren't poor or anything, in fact, we're actually rich, one of the richest in the district. My parents oversee one of the mines though, so they have to be near it at all times.

I'm fine with living in the area though, the people who live here are tough, unlike the spoiled brats in the rich part of the districts. Not that I'm not spoiled, I'm just not a brat.

I step inside my house, noticing right away that my parents are unsurprisingly asleep. I check the clock and see it's even later then I originally thought.

I waste no time and just run upstairs, ready to get some much needed rest.

**Emerald POV**

I slowly get up and stretch out my arms, and roll off my bed. I groggily make my way to the bathroom and get dressed. After showering and brushing my teeth, I slip on some khakis and a purple shirt.

My family isn't poor, but we spend most of our money on training me and my 17 year old brother Sheen. Sheen. Just the thought of the name makes me irritated. He always outshines me at training, doing anything I do, in an attempt to show me up.

Finally there's something I'm showing him up at though, because this year I'm going to be victor, before he got to. And that's what really matters, no one cares about training, all that matters is who's the victor.

As a last thought I grab the gold ring off my desk, the one that my father gave me as a kid, and slip it on my finger. You're aloud one token as tribute, so why not take the ring.

I remember the last time I put the gold ring on, in hopes of volunteering. I was just 12 years old, trying to be approved as volunteer.

I remember stepping out there, everyone eyeing me curiously, wondering what I was doing. I walked up and said that I would like to volunteer. I never got to. They all just laughed and dismissed me, not even giving me a chance to prove myself.

I promised to myself that would never happen again. That the next time I would be the one laughing, and they would be the scared little kids. That's exactly what happened when I cut that little cats head off.

I swear some of them looked like they were about to cry, it was hilarious.

I walk downstairs, anxious for the reaping to start, and for my life to take a new turn. And for the first time in my life, the turn will be good.

**Sapphire POV**

Me and my parents eat breakfast in silence.

Normally we would be chattering away, my parents scolding me to work on my swords more, stop throwing knives, practice my aim with the javelin, etc. But not today. Maybe it's the because training is done. Maybe it's because there's nothing to talk about. But we all know what it's really about.

This could be the last time we eat with each other. In just a week I could be dead, never to see my family again, and the reality of it is sinking in.

After 30 minutes of silently nibbling on rolls and sipping on milk, I get up to leave. As I put my hand on the nob my fingers slide to the Sapphire necklace around my neck.

The necklace is supposed to represent my rich background, which I think is why my dad named me Sapphire. Maybe I'm just being paranoid about this too though.

After a couple minutes of walking I reach the town square, where all the 9-15 year old's are. I walk past all the little kids, many of which are crying for some reason, and into my section.

I feel multiple people glaring at me, mad that I took their spots in the games, but honestly I couldn't care less. I notice most of the kids around me are in elegant dresses, with multiple colors and high heels on.

My outfit is a lot more simple, yet still expensive and great looking. It's a plain grey dress, but with plain black slacks and combat boots on as well.

The message is simple; I may look like just a pretty face on the outside, but look closely and you'll see what I really am, a trained warrior.

After a couple minutes of waiting the mayor steps out to make his speech, and I find myself zoning out, only snapped back into reality by the mentors perky voice.

"Now, the female tribute for district 1 is..." I tense myself up, readying myself for the thing I've trained my whole life for, which only now seems so stupid. Oh well, no going back now..."Mar-"

I immediately raise my hand and step out into the walkway, "I volunteer!" I shout, loud enough for all to hear, already making my way to the stage.

The escort, I think her name is Lela or something like that, helps me up the stairs.

"Well then, isn't that the spirit of the games!" She shrills, almost as if she's surprised by the volunteer. "What's your name dear?"

I look dead into the audience, and say in a clear, loud voice, "Sapphire Grace."

"Well then, let's give a loud round of applause for our female tribute, Sapphire Grace!"

A loud round of applause comes from the audience, but a lot of the tributes don't seem very thrilled about me taking their spot, and most are only clapping because they're required.

I sit patiently while Lela walks over to the bowl, dramatically waving her hand around. It's somewhat annoying, we all know who the tribute is going to be, so just pull one out so he can volunteer.

Lela steps back into the stage, unfolds the slip, and slowly reads, "Dia-"

"I volunteer!" I don't even bother looking over to where the voice is from, I already know who it is. I allow myself a quick glance, secretly praying that it isn't the monster of a kid Emerald is, but of course, he is already making his way up the stage.

"Let's hear a big round of applause for this years district 1 tributes, Emerald and Sapphire!"

**Emerald POV**

I sit in the room, waiting for my short list of visitors to come, including my parents, and possibly my only brother.

On queue, my parents both walk in, followed by Sheen, who looks like he doesn't want to be in the room at the moment.

We sit in silence for over a minute because, what is there to say really?

Finally my father speaks up, "I'll be seeing you soon son, right?"

I tersely nod, before a thought comes to mind and I grin, "Which one of us you talking to?" I ask cheekily.

In response Sheen just snorts, "You damn well better come back, If you do I'll be famous, we'll be the second siblings, and first brothers, to win back to back."

"And both from district one of course." I add in.

He grins, "Where else?"

I let out a chuckle, it's rare for the two of us to get along with anything, but we don't hate each other, we're brothers after all. I'm pretty sure it's illegal or something to hate a family member.

A peacekeeper walks into the room, escorting my family out. I sit in silence, already knowing I wont have any more visitors. Who would visit me? No training partners, no friends, no girl, and that's the way I like it.

**Sapphire POV**

I sit in the room silently, my parents had already come in to talk to me about strategy, not even saying goodbye. I understand why they didn't though, goodbye means that you're never going to see them again, but we're going to see each other in two weeks max, we all know it.

My next visitor is my training partner, Ruby. I'm a bit confused at first, we're friends I guess, but usually it's just family and super close friends occasionally that are allowed to visit.

"So, what are you going to do in your private session?"

I realize quickly that she was probably sent in by my father so he could get more strategy in. I roll my eyes at the thought of my father slipping her a 20 and telling her to talk strategy with me.

"I don't know, throwing knives and a javelin maybe." I state simply, deciding to play along.

We spend another couple minutes like that, her shooting questions at me so swiftly and smoothly it seems like she rehearsed it, which she probably did. Then I answer simply, and she doesn't even comment, moving on to the next.

Finally she asks the last question, "Do you think you're going to win."

I look at her puzzled, "Well of co-"

She cuts me off mid sentence, "Don't just say of course, everyone says that, tell me what you _really _think Saph."

Something about her tone, and her calling me by my nickname make me believe this wasn't a rehearsed question. "Honestly, I have no idea, I know I'm good, but Emerald with those throwing knives, it's scary. He isn't exactly what you would call a pacifist either." I shudder, thinking of the kittens head disemboweled, twitching on the floor.

She grabs my hand and looks into my deep blue eyes, "You will win Saph, because you care."

I let go of her hand and sigh, looking at the floor, "Good people don't win the games Ruby."

In reply she simply gets up and heads out the door, turning back with a last thought, "Prove them wrong then Saph."

As the closest person I have to a friend walks out the door I clench my fists, and decide she's right. Too many horrible people have won the games, too often people think that only ruthless killing machines with no passion can win. But I'm going to prove them wrong.


	6. District 2 Pre-Games

District 2 Tributes

**Male:** Mason Bedrock

**Female: **Icilla Pritt

**Cloves Vengeance-Mason Bedrock**

I sit on the cold, wet rock, ignoring the pelting of the rain and the lightning that is striking just a couple hundred feet away from me. Instead I focus on the target in front of me, the piece of wood, with that monster Thresh, and the bitch Katniss. I feel the anger boil up in me and I throw my knives at the two pictures, hitting them directly in the head.

It's not enough though, the anger is too much, I find myself charging towards the stupid pictures, and blindly thrash out my knife, cutting the paper into a million pieces.

After what seems like hours, I take a step back, noticing the only thing visible of the shreds are the labels at the bottom.

**-Trict 12 Fe-le**

**Dis-ct 11 Ma-e**

I look down coldly at the labels, and suddenly know what I most do, because it's so simple. I can't kill the two people who killed my sister, who I never even got to see. They're long gone, and no matter how much paper I shred they wont raise from the dead, Clove wont come back...

I must do what my sister failed to do, I must kill the tributes, not just the ones from 12 and 11. I have to kill them all, they all have to die, every single last one of them.

I pick up the knife in my hand and grip it tightly, and realize I must do the thing that my parents have begged and pleaded with me not to do every since I could understand language.

I must go into the games, and I must win. Not for me, not for my district, not even for my parents or the baby that is soon on the way. I must win for Clove, and finish what she started.

**Just A Machine-Icilla Pritt**

"It's okay, I know it was just an accident." I whisper to the boy who took my knife, knowing he meant no harm.

"Do you-" I'm cut off from the yell of my father, and I find myself spun around, facing his out of place red hair and dark green eyes. I was told they used to sparkle brightly, but it was lost long ago.

"What are you doing!" He yells at me, ferociously.

"He didn't know it was mi-"

I feel an intense pain in my cheek, and my father again yells at me, "I don't care if it was a damn accident! You gotta demand respect, you have to show no remorse. NONE!"

I begin to shrink down under my father, but a thought hits me, I can't back down, I have to stand up to him. "Well then give me some respect for once!" I mean to come of as mad, but my voice cracks, and I instead sound weak and scared.

"That's it!" He shouts, grabbing the random boy from the center, and pushing him in front of me. "Hit him."

I look at him in shock, "But-"

"No buts!" He yells, gaining even more ferocity with every word. "Hit him! NOW!"

I look into the boys shocked face, and see his eyes looking into mine, terrified. It hits me then that I can't be like this boy, scared and weak, I have to be strong.

I feel a new wave of strength, and right then I know that I can no longer be weak, but strong, a career. A single hit wont do that though, I have to prove my true strength, right now.

I grasp the knife from his hand, the one that he stole from me, and know what I must do. The boy seems to realize at the same time, as he begins to cry out.

"No I-!" But as my blade slices across his neck, he falls silent, except for the soft gurgling of blood.

I look up at my father shocked at what I've done, expecting him to be furious, and to cut me just like a cut him. But as the boy sinks to my feet I instead see something in his eyes I've never seen before. Pride.

And right then I realize that I am no longer an innocent little kid, But instead, a fierce, killing machine.

And it terrifies me.


	7. District 2 Reapings

**Hello everybody, District two Reapings wooooot. I have the district 5 and 6 reapings complete, working on the district 4 reapings, and district 6 and 11 pre-games. Still need a district 3 female though, so make sure to send one in. And if you need help making a tribute, check out my guide I made. I'll also be posting example characters, many of which may be yours! Without further Ado, D2 Reapings.**

**Mason Bedrock**

I wipe a bead of sweat of my face, letting it fall harmlessly to the floor. I let out a deep breath and focus on my target. Rumor has it that the boy who's volunteering in district one got 2 knives in a 1 inch space.

Although I doubt that anyone that's name isn't bedrock can do that, I took up the challenge anyways.

I clutch one knife in my hand, letting the other cling to my belt loosely. I take one final breath, and throw my knives, the first one I immediately know is going in, so I waste no time grabbing the knife at my belt, and throw it at the target.

I hear a few gasps and murmurs coming from the crowd that gathered, wanting to see if I too, could complete the feat. I smirk, assuming since everyone is amazing, I hit it, but when I look up, I myself am even shocked.

The first knife is lodged into the slim piece of wood. But it's the second one, which has managed to narrowly lodge itself into the rubber of the first knifes handle, that shocks everyone.

After what feels like hours of staring at the knives, entranced, I finally snap out of it, and look towards the crowd.

"And that..." I pause, allowing everyone to watch me, "Is why I am volunteering this year. Anyone want to argue?"

Not a whisper. I walk away from the station, pushing my way through some 9 year old new recruits, and begin making my way out of the training center.

Usually the people selected to volunteer are the last to leave, trying desperately to get some last minute training in. Often because they had neglected the training in favor for boasting about it.

That's what happened last year, the 15 year old was the youngest selected by the academy in 20 years, and he non-stop bragged about it. But once they got into the arena he lost in a sword fight to a kid from 6. Pathetic.

Not me though, I've been training as often as I can, so I don't have to pull an all-nighter before the reaping. When I get up stage I'm going to be fully rested and prepared, both physically and mentally.

The thought of the reaping brings unwanted images flashing into my head.

I was only 9 when I first stumbled across the old tape of the 74th hunger games. At that point in my life I had just started studying past games, so of course I popped it in.

I remember hearing The name Clove Bedrock being called. Seeing her get so close to winning, only for her head to get smashed in the wall by that monster from 11. Then he just let the girl leave, for no reason at all.

I asked my parents earlier about it, of this girl who had the same last name as us. In response my mother began bursting into tears, and my father following suite soon after.

It was 2 more years until I knew the truth about Clove Bedrock. She wasn't just some random girl with the same last name as me, she was my sister, who I never met, who never even knew I existed.

But soon everyone will know who Mason Bedrock. Not as the poor kid who never met his sister, but as the victor of the hunger games. Something my sister was unable to do.

**Icilla POV**

I swiftly move my sword, first cutting of the right hand of the dummy, rewarding me with a splash of blood. I then quickly move my blade, slicing it's stomach open, the intestines spilling open. Finally I kick the dummy in the chest, knocking it off the stand, then standing over it and stabbing my blade through the forehead.

I pull back my blade, wiping off the pink brain goo that is all over my sword.

I take a look around the rest of the training center, noticing that even the trainers are gone. I check the clock on the wall, and toss my sword in the general area of the rack.

As much as I want to keep on training, I know that I need some sleep. Plus, I had been planning on doing some hand to hand combat with a trainer, and the only living things in here are me and the occasional insect.

As I'm walking back to my home, I notice a boy who is about 9 using a stick to hit a tree.

I sit and watch for a second at the poor kid, who probably can't even afford a knife, or even a simple target. After a couple minutes I notice that he actually has some good, albeit rough, form. With proper equipment and training he could amount to something.

"Hey kid!" I shout out at him, an idea forming in my mind.

He looks over at me and drops his stick, "I'm sorry I was just-"

I interrupt his apology with a chuckle, "I'm not mad, idiot," I can't help but roll my eyes while speaking, "Why don't you head down to the training center tomorrow, tell them that Icilla sent you, and that she'll pay them back when she wins the games." I say matter-of factly.

Even in the pitch black, I can see his eyes light up, "Really? You mean it?"

I roll my eyes again, "Ya, now get the heck outta here before I change my mind."

The boy immediately starts dashing off, probably to tell his parents about what happened. It's not really a big deal, when I'm a victor I could afford to have the whole district trained, and still have money leftover to buy one of the outer districts.

The boy turns around just as he gets under a light, and for the first time I get a good look at his face. The typical dark brown hair, but also bright blue eyes. "Thanks miss!" He shouts out, before running off.

I don't hear the words though, because all I can think of is those blue eyes, and the last time I saw eyes as bright as that.

I shudder as I remember the bright blue eyes of a 9 year old boy, as old as me at the time, staring into my eyes. Begging me without saying a word, terrified for his life.

Then his body falling to the floor, the gurgle of blood that has haunted me for my whole life. The beaming look of my father, who realized I had finally become what he wanted to be.

A cold, heartless, murdering machine, with only one purpose; to win the games. And I've listened to those commands, just like he wanted to. Deep inside I know that no matter what happens I wont win the games. I am the loser, outcome put aside, my father is the one who has succeed. I've let my father win.

**Mason POV**

I slowly get up, stretching out my arms, and groggily making my way to the bathroom, not bothering to look at the time. I brush my teeth, and simply ruffle my hair, too tired to do anything fancy.

I slip on a maroon T-shirt and some black socks, again deciding to just keep it simple.

I don't care what anyone tells me, wearing a suit, or armor, or any crap like that, wont win me sponsors. My skill, and deadliness will win me sponsors, not that I need any.

I'll win these games with more sponsors then Finnick Odair, or with none at all. What are they going to send me anyways? I'll have plenty of throwing knives, food, and shelter at the cornucopia.

So unless I want a pure gold, electrified knife with Diamond studded edges, I'll be fine. Then again that does sound really cool...

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of my door opening, and when I look over I see my mother, looking terrified.

"Mason...please don't say your volunteering this year..."

I let out a sigh, "Mom, we've discussed this already."

"Please Mason!" She cries out, "I can't lose you, not again. What if you die..." Her voice calms down, but the tears are still there. "You'll never get to see your little sister, she'll never meet you..."

I feel a pang of guilt, knowing the pain I must be putting my mother through. But I need to volunteer, I need to win, to avenge Clove. It's what she would have wanted. "Mom, you know I have to. I'm sorry, but I promise I'll be back in two weeks tops."

My mother stares at me for what feels like years before she wiped her eyes, and stated, "That's what Clove said before she left."

I feel my mouth open, unable to form words, and my mother walks out of the room, tears again welling up in her eyes.

I know right then that those words will haunt me for the rest of my life, however long it may be.

**Icilla POV**

I sit at the dinner table, sipping on some soup, while my father hounds me with questions.

"What stations are you going to work on?"

"What are you going to do in front of the gamemakers?"

"Your interview strategy?"

"Bloodbath?"

I answer all these questions with one word answers, eager to just get the games on already. I've trained for this my whole life, I'm more prepared then anyone else has ever been.

After another round of questions, I finally just get up, and decide to leave to the reaping.

"Where are you going?" I do a 180, seeing my father glaring at me.

"I'm leaving to the reaping, it's getting late-"

My father snorts, "You're going to the reaping in that?" He gestures to my plain black T-shirt and pants. "Put something nice on, you need to make an impression."

I decide that this isn't something that's up for debate, and make my way upstairs to get dressed.

I slip on some grey shorts, and a tunic that matches it, and put some black boots on.

As a last thought I slip some red pins to hold up my bangs, and looking in the mirror, decide I'm ready. It's not the most fancy outfit ever, but it'll do. Plus, when people see my 11 training score, everyone will be fighting to sponsor me.

As I run downstairs, I open the door, give a last glance to my father, who gives a small nod, and I leave.

As I slowly jog to the town center, I remember that the red pins are my best, and only, friend Jake's. He has unruly long hair for a boy, but he let me borrow the shiny pins.

I decide I'll give them back to him when I'm saying goodbye, not because I doubt that I'll win and come home. Rather because I don't want to get them dirty, or even worse, lose them.

As I slip into my section, I notice Jake is already in the section adjacent to me. I begin thinking who will be the male volunteer. I never really payed attention to the volunteer sessions, accept for my own, Jake, and Johnny's.

Jake because he's my best friend, and Johnny because, well, I might have a little crush on him.

My thoughts are cut off by the mayor who begins reading the same speech he gives every year, but this year it's much more surreal.

This is the first year I'm actually in the reaping section, and I'm going to volunteer. That's gotta be a record, I can't imagine any 12 year old, even me, being chosen as volunteer in district 1 or 2, or even 4 for that matter. The last time we had a volunteer below 16 was the 74th games, and that girl was just a maniac with throwing knives.

I faintly remember watching those games, and seeing her being picked up, head smashed in by a rock. a primary example of why the tributes need physical strength.

There's also no way a 12 year old volunteered in a outer district, some of the districts don't even have any volunteers, I'm pretty sure 12 only has had 1.

I shake the thought, deciding that youngest volunteer isn't the title that matters, youngest victor is.

I look up to see the escort, one of the few male ones, making his way to the female reaping ball. I tense myself, readying to do the thing I've been trained my whole life for.

The escort slowly makes his way back to the podium, and unfolds the paper. "Cam-"

"I volunteer!" I shout out, pushing the people near me aside, and making my way to the podium. Let the games begin.

**Mason POV**

I sigh out in relief, seeing that the other volunteer is 12 years old, even younger then me. I tried halfheartedly to find out who the female volunteer was, but I never ran into anyone that was, and I didn't even bother asking a trainer.

I snap back into attention, preparing myself for the greatest moment of my life.

"Rom-"

"I volunteer!" I step out into the walkway, making my way up to the podium.

"Well that's the spirit! What's your name son?"

I smirk into the audience, ready to give them a shock ,"Mason Bedrock, victor of the 100th hunger games."

A loud round of applause comes from the district, but as I steal a glance at my mother, her face tells me everything.

Clove said that too. We are more alike then I could have ever thought, and I can't help but wonder if I'll continue following in her footsteps.

* * *

I sit silently in the room, my mother sobbing on my shoulder, my father staring into nothingness. I don't bother trying to comfort them, but instead just stay quiet, knowing there's nothing I can do.

But there is something, one simple thing I must, and will do. I will finish what Clove started. I will win the hunger games.

**Icilla POV**

My first visitors were my parents, who came in the room at about the same time as me somehow. My father was drilling me with questions, but I noticed my mother seemed sad, and it may just be me, but regretful.

I shake the thought, and try to pay attention to my fathers step by step instructions on how to win the games.

Step 1; Make allies with your district partner  
Step 4; Ally with careers

As much as I try to pay attention, I end up zoning out around step 7. After another minute or two, the peacekeepers come in, and escort them out.

The door stays closed for another minute, before finally it opens, and Jake steps into the room.

"Hey Izi."

I can't help but roll my eyes at his dumb nickname for me. "What's up?"

Jake stares at me blankly for what feels like hours before finally bursting out laughing. I eye him suspiciously before he finally calms down, "Seriously Izi? You're going into the hunger games and your asking _ME _what's up?"

"Yup," I state simply, letting out a short chuckle. "Oh ya by the way," I pull out the pings in my hair, allowing my bangs to fall down on my face. "These are yours I believe?"

He simply shrugs, "You can keep them, I think I'm getting a buzz cut."

I resist the urge to burst out laughing at the thought of Jake with a buzz, but resist the urge.

"Plus," He adds, "You're allowed one district token, so keep them."

"Alright." I shrug indifferently. "Your loss."

Suddenly the door opens, and Jake begins to leave, but turns around at the last second. "See you soon Izi."

As the door closes behind him I have one thought in my head.

See you soon Jake. See you soon indeed.


	8. District 3 Reapings

**District 3 reapings, yay! I have my official planner of what's going to happen complete(winner isn't selected, don't worry), and this is going to be 80 chapters. Make sure to vote on the poll. Also make sure to review and such, It will increase your tributes chance of winning if you just show your still reading. I don't want the winner to be someone who just submitted a character and never even read it. Also I hint at my other story I'm starting soon, the 99th hunger games. Some of the ideas are stolen from David12341, but don't worry, he gave them to me gracefully :)**

**Digit Telstra POV(prepare for technology puns galore)**

I carefully screw the miniature bolt to the right, slowly tightening the grasp it has on the item. I wipe a bead of sweat from my head, and seal the clock together.

I let out a deep breath, sucking in the hot, sticky air, getting as much of it as I can into my torrid throat. I've worked at the distressing factory for hours now, and I desperately need a break.

On queue, the buzzer signifying quitting time goes off, and I let out a breath of relief. I set down my things, and make my way out of the factory I just started this year.

My family needed the money badly, so I started the work, despite my mothers protest. I also had to take tesserae, but they didn't need not know that.

As I step outside into the cool, chilly night, I'm blindsided by a gust of fresh air. I begin dashing home, a new spark of energy in me from the slight breeze that feels so good after the agonizing heat of the factories of district 3.

As I'm jogging home, I notice something that allows a smile to creep upon my face.

"Hey Tray! Elsa!" I shout out to my two best, and only for that matter, friends.

The two snap their necks back at me, and the two walk over to me, meeting my halfway.

"What's up?" Tray asks casually.

"Nothing," I shrug, "Just got done working at the factory, making my way home now. What about you guys?"

"Nothing." Elsa quickly snaps back, and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"I'm not even going to question that." A bit suspicious, albeit not even a bit curious of what they were doing, "So, you guys nervous about...you know."

Tray just shakes his head, "I don't even want to think about it. Our names are probably in there more than anybody else's."

"Ya, I feel really bad for the 9 year olds though." I begin, choosing my words carefully, "Must be scared to death.'

Tray just shrugs, "I don't really, after this they'll get a 3 year break before having to go in again. Plus, I can't see any 9-year-old going in."

I decide to drop the subject, realizing this will go nowhere, "Ya, well whatever. I'm going home." I say as I begin jogging away, but as a last thought turn around towards them, jogging backwards.

"Have fun you two, but not too much fun." I say with a wink, turning around before either can let out any protest.

**Harper Levit POV**

I sit there unable to move, in dead silence, staring at the poster in shock.

The poster was a simple small piece of paper, hanging on the town center bulletin board. On it read just a few simple words.

Girl Missing, presumed dead. Please contact the authorities if you see this girl.

Below it was a small picture that could fit in my pocket. But that wasn't what mattered. Because the girl in the picture was Vega, my girlfriend.

I feel a sharp pang in my heart, and tear the poster down, not caring if anyone see's me do it. Not caring if someone calls the peacekeepers and brings out the firing squad.

Vega's been dead, no, not dead, missing, for a year now. Yet her poster was still up, asking for information that no one has, or ever will.

I turn away from the poster, and begin running. I clear my head, erasing all thoughts, and just run. How far or long, I have no idea, but I just know I can't stay here, all because of a girl I only knew for a month.

I shake the thoughts from my head, trying desperately to clear my mind, but in the end I fail. Horrible thoughts flood by head, reminding me of every horrid thing that's happened in my life.

My father getting electrocuted at the factory in a freak accident.

My brother moving away to the richer part of the district, leaving my mother and I to fend for ourselves.

Mother working day in and day out at the factory, just to put food on the table for the two of us.

Vega's mysterious disappearance, and supposed death.

I finally stop running, and pause for just a second. I look up, and see that through my mindless sprinting, I had brought myself back home.

I let out a deep breath, and walk up to the house, letting out a shudder as I knock on the door thrice, already knowing no reply will come. As I walk in the lonely house, my suspicions are confirmed, no one is home.

Mom is still working, just as she was when I woke up in the morning. I begin breathing raggedly, and shakily make my way up the stairs, and carefully open my door, closing it quietly, as if careful to not disturb the home.

I make my way to my bed, not bothering to slip into any sleeping clothes, knowing that no sleep will come tonight.

So instead I lie there, thinking of what could have been. And when my thoughts venture to the reapings tomorrow, what will become.

**Digit POV**

I let out a yawn, fluttering my eyes open. Slowly I stand up, drowsily making my way to the bathroom.

I slip in the narrow doorway, sleepily brush my teeth, and take an ice-cold shower. It helps me wake up, which I often need badly, today more than any other.

Now awake, I carefully dress myself in the reaping outfit my mother has passed down to me. A light blue dress that goes to my thighs, and a milky white belt around my waist.

I look in the mirror and smile at what I see. The outfit may be a hand me down from my older sister Diska(groans), but it looks as good as new. My mother spent too long making this look presentable.

Flattening with no iron, we can't afford that, washing it in a tub of water, and drying it herself, squeezing the water out, and heating it. She would just leave it outside to hang, but its way to cold here for that, especially this time of year.

As I leave the bathroom I immediately run into my older brother, and to be perfectly honest, favorite sibling, Wiran(shoot me now :P).

"Hey Wire." I say dully, calling him by his nickname.

"You look great Dig." I roll my eyes at this, if Wire is a bad nickname, Dig, pronounced dij, is unmeasurably bad.

I look over him, seeing that he is wearing a plain white dress shirt and black slacks, no doubt dad's. "You look pretty good as well."

"Why thank you." He speaks with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"So..." I begin awkwardly, "What do you think about this year?"

"You mean the reapings?" I slowly nod. "On the one hand I have a selfish feeling of happiness. I mean I escaped the reapings, I'm done now."

I give a terse nod, Wiran is done, and Diska will be in her last reaping next year. "However..." He continues, "I hate to think that there will be 9 year olds in there with brutal careers. 18 is too young to die, 9 is just horrible."

As a last thought he quickly adds in. "Also you being in the reaping ball as the oldest is scary. At least you haven't taken any tesserae though, then, you would really be in trouble."

I manage to choke out a quick agreement, deciding it would not be a good idea to tell him, that in fact, I had taken tesserae, making my name be in there more than almost anyone else.

Wiran gives me a quick kiss on the forehead before walking into the bathroom, not even turning around to tell me. "Good luck Dig, and please don't be a hero."

As he disappears in the room I can't help but ponder those simple few words. Don't be a hero. What did he mean by that? Does he mean to not volunteer if a little kid gets picked?

Or, I shiver at the thought, does he know that I took tesserae? I shake it off and decide to go downstairs to eat. What he means, only time will tell.

**Harper POV**

I sit at the living room, sipping on some broth in silence. My mom was already gone by the time I woke up, which surprised my slightly. She wouldn't be working today, so I had no idea what she would be doing.

On a normal day she would be working already, but on reaping day almost everything is closed. Only the most important of jobs are done before the reapings, and none work through the reapings.

If you don't show up to the reapings it doesn't matter if you're a homeless man or the mayor. Either way your going to be punished via firing is unless of course, your on your death-bed.

My mom wouldn't be one of those important jobs working before the reapings though. She just works at the factory, so I have no idea what she's doing.

I steal another glance at the clock, and let out a sigh. It's still a while till the reaping, not that I'm exactly anxious to get to the reaping. The exact opposite actually, I just want it to hurry up and be over.

The worst part of the games isn't the 23 dead kids every year. Sure it's horrible, but it's not the worst part. Nor is the hope of having your friend or family come home, with that one victor. It's horrible, but not the worst part.

The worst part is the fear it implants in the districts. No kid is safe. Rich or poor, famous or unknown. Anybody can be reaped, given the death sentence that is the games.

So that is the worst part, the leading up to the games, the anxiety that comes when they unfold that slip of paper, praying selfishly that the person picked isn't you, that you can survive another year, only to have the horror repeated the next year, all the way until your 18.

What I've learned however, is that each reaping becomes less scary. Sure, each one is a new layer of horror, but none is ever as worst as that single reaping when your only 12 years old.

The sense of hopelessness, knowing that you wont have a chance of winning if your reaped, unlike the older kids who at least can put up a fight. I can only imagine the horror that the 9 year olds are facing.

Then another thought pops in my head, this year will very likely have the youngest ever victor.

Finnick Odair held the title when he won at 14, and the record held all the way until last year, when a 13-year-old girl from 5 won.

It's very possible that the record could be broken two years strait. I wonder what the capital would think of a 9-year-old victor this year. I doubt they'll let it happen though.

Then another thought, that brings a wave of chills down my spine. How old will the careers be? Will they all be 15 year olds...or will there be little kids, taking advantage of the age limit.

I try to shake the thought of 12-year-old murdering machines from my mind, but yet it sticks there for a while.

The last thing that I can't shake is that these game will be a new wave of horror, and not just for the tributes.

**Digit POV**

I take my time, making slow progress towards the town center, in no rush to get to the reapings. I shudder at the thought of the reapings, the image of a 9-year-old shakily making their way up the stairs to their death.

I wonder if anyone would volunteer for a 9-year-old. My guess would be no.

I still can't believe these games, how could they kill 9 year olds? It's beyond sick, even for the capital, words can't describe the horror that is this games.

Then a thought forms in my head, would I kill a 9-year-old if it meant winning the games? I shudder at the thought, and decide not to think about it.

I reach the town center and quietly slip into my section, averting my eyes from the little kids.

It seems to take more time then usual for the mayor to come out and make his speech. Most likely this was planned to keep us all terrified, give us time to think about being reaped.

To look into that tiny bowl with less slips then I've ever seen, and know that at least one of those slips have our name on it. That one of those slips acts as a death sentence to us.

After the mayor gives his speech about the dark days, he introduces our escort, Milo. The man with crazy orange, spiked hair takes a slight bow and greets us all. He wastes little time, walking over to the reaping bowl containing the female names and I begin breathing raggedly.

He plucks a single slip out there and I swear my heart stops beating. The whole district falls silent. In the distance a soft whistling can be heard. But no one hears it, everyone now is focused on the slip that will be the death of a young women.

And as he unfolds the name and reads it in a loud, booming voice, I realize that young women, is me.

**Harper POV**

I quickly begin looking around, impatient to find out who it is, secretly praying that it isn't a little kid. I let out a breath of relief when a 13-year-old girl begins stepping out of her section.

I immediately feel guilty about the relief of the still too young girl who is about to die. My guilt deepens when the girl lets out a scream and starts sobbing, the peacekeepers practically dragging her up the stage.

I gulp down a lump in my throat, as the district remains silent, the only sounds to be heard the now soft cries of the 13-year-old.

The escort semi panics, and quickly makes his way to the male reaping bowl, obviously in a hurry to get out of here. He takes a slip out of the very top of the pile, and my heart starts beating like crazy.

He lets out a fake cough before speaking, "Harper Levitt."

I feel a pounding in my chest and desperately try to control my breathing. I clench my fists, and use my best attempt to have a straight face, carefully making my way up to the stage.

"Wonderful!" The man says with an unnaturally high voice. "Let's give a big round of applause for the district 3 tributes!"

A soft clapping comes from the crowd, most likely happy that at least our tributes aren't too young.

I shake hands with the girl, her name is Digit I think, and I see the tears still swelling up in her eyes. I give her hand a squeeze, deciding to share some of the strength of willed, knowing it wont last much longer.

After that we are escorted and my family comes in. Caspar and my mom are the first, and probably only, ones to come in.

My older brother talks to me senselessly about strategy and tells me I can win, despite the fact we both know that isn't true. Then mom tries telling me the same thing, more for herself than me.

Through the whole thing I don't say a word, knowing that if I speak then I'll begin crying. And if I do cry, I'm not sure if I'll be able to stop.

I may not have any chance of winning the games, but if there's one thing I'm going to do. I am going to try.

**Digit POV**

After my parents and siblings come in, my parents sobbing, Diska and Wiran cursing the capitol for doing this. Their words offer little comfort, and by the time they leave I feel even more depressed.

Next are Tray and Elsa.

The two walk in, plain looks plastered on their faces. Elsa comes up to me and wraps me in a hug, Tray following suite soon after.

After a minute, the two back off, and Elsa speaks first. "I should have done something...I just..."

"No." I cut her off with hesitation. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this." I speak with newly found strength. "I'm going to do this, okay? I'm coming back, you got it?"

Elsa nods hesitantly, not believing it herself. Tray speaks next though, "Ya." He manages to choke out. "I'll be seeing you soon Digi."

I slight smile crawls upon my face at the name the two always call me. "So." I begin, the smile still on my face. "You two have been awful close lately."

The two begin flushing ferociously at this and I cant help but let a giggle escape.

I might as well have some fun. Who knows how much longer I have for that.


	9. District 4 Reapings

**Why do your tributes have to volunteer QQ. And why do they have to die horrible deaths. WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Ahem, sorry about that. Mentor list is up, and here's the D4 Reapings. Really loved these tributes, as I have loved all your tributes. Literally all of the 6 reapings I've now written, I love all of the tributes. How am I going to kill these guys...**

**Hayla Etsar POV**

I take a deep breathe, and with one swift motion, I throw the old wooden spear, piercing the fishes soft skin. Pink goo begins to ooze out of the fish, and I take a step back, wiping the nasty stuff off my spear.

I set down the wooden spear, burying it in a bit of sand, right next to a few old knives. I found the weapons when I was digging through the sand one day, and I've used them to train ever since.

I would go to the training center, but our family can't afford it. Plus, all the people there are a bunch of cold blooded killers. Last thing she wanted to do was hang around with them.

I pick up the fish I stabbed and deciding that most of the meat is infected by the dirty spear, toss it back into the water.

It's getting a bit dark, and I should probably get home so mom doesn't start worrying. Fia is probably already getting nervous. The waters here, especially in this part of the district, can get pretty rough.

Combine the strong current with the water that becomes ice cold at night this time of year, and your in for trouble.

I begin my trek home, making my way through the poor part of the district that homes the fishermen and their families. The houses are built on the docks, and many are in shambles. I've heard that the shacks sometimes fall through the decks, and into the water. I find this hard to believe however.

I come to my home, and just as I am about to open the door, I pause. I look around myself and say a silent prayer, realizing how lucky our family is to have a nice home.

Mom works day in and day out to make cleansing products like soap for the wealthy people in the district. If she didn't, then we would probably be one of those families in the docks, just barely scrapping by.

Kids there have to start working when their as young as Fia, only 8 or 9. Many spend all their money training one of their children, so they can volunteer and come back rich when they win.

Well, if they win that is. Then another thought hits me, am I going to volunteer this year?

If there's any year to, it's this year. The competition will be weak, I'll be on the older side, and I'm as ready with spears as I'll ever be without the adequate training I'll never receive.

And if I won, then mom wouldn't have to work herself to sleep every day.

In district 1 or 2, the "premier careers" as we call them, they would have had a competition deciding who to volunteer. But here it's different, it's more of a, 'If you want to risk your life, go ahead,' mentality.

I shake the thoughts from my head, deciding I'll think about it tomorrow. Tonight, I just need to get a good nights rest.

**Ryan Marsh POV**

"Go on then, show your amazing skills Ryan." I roll my eyes at my best friend Sandy's cheeky comment.

"Ya, ya, just watch and learn." I say, focusing intently on the water now, trident gripped tightly in my hand.

Then, movement. I spot a large fish moving up ahead, and without hesitation I throw my trident across the waters. I watch in pride as it smashes into the water, and quickly dive in after it.

I swiftly swim to the point where I through the trident, take a deep breath, and plunge into the crystal clear water.

I shoot my eyes open, looking around for the fish, and easily find it. I spot the golden colored trident, and reach my hand out for it, grasping the handle. I swim up, not bothering to look if it caught anything, already knowing it did.

I shoot up into the fresh air, and I let out my breath. I slowly swim back over to the small boat containing my 2 best friends, Sandy and Rio.

I normally would try to swim as fast as I could, but today I want to just take my time. This is very possibly going to be the last night I'm in the district.

The last time I swim in the nice, clean water.

I climb onto the boat, and bring up my trident, checking out my catch for the first time.

It's a decent sized fish, nothing particularly amazing, but worth the effort.

"Nice throw Ryan." I look over, and see Rio eyeing the fish hungrily.

"Thanks." I respond dully. I was expecting something a bit bigger when I saw it. "No where near as good as my father though."

And I mean it, my dad is the best fisher in the whole district. There's one story of how he wrestled a sword fish, just for the yellow tail it had speared.

"So," Sandy begins, changing the subject. "The reapings are tomorrow."

She says it casually but I know what she means by it. She want's to know if I'm volunteering. "Ya." I pause for a minute, before quickly adding. "I think I'm volunteering this year."

After that the boat falls silent. They have to know why I'm volunteering this year. There will be plenty of tributes who will probably just get themselves killed because they can't survive on their own.

My dad has put too much money into my training for me to waste it by not volunteering. I know that he's mutual about the issue, telling me almost daily it's my choice but...I feel as if I know that he wants me to.

Why else would he spend all that money training me?

Rio is the one who finally breaks the silence, "Bet you that fish that I can race you back to shore."

I smirk at the thought of Rio doggy paddling through the sea, while I bolt past him. "You're on."

Before I can even finish the sentence Rio is already in the ocean, me diving in after. I don't have to look back to know that Sandy will be rolling her eyes at us, annoyed that she'll have to be the one to take the boat to the docks.

As I slice through the cool water, I can't help but wonder. Is volunteering a mistake? Do I really want to give up my carefree life?

I know right then, no matter what choice I make, I will regret it the rest of my life.

**Hayla POV**

_Beep Beep Beep_

I let out a groan and smash my hand down in the alarm clocks direction, silencing it. I roll over and barely manage to mumble, "5 more minutes."

I let out a yawn then a realization hits me. I quickly shoot up, stealing a glance at the clock.

One hour until the reapings. Crap.

I get out of my bed, stumbling into the bathroom. I quickly brush my teeth, and look around for something to get dressed in.

It doesn't take me long to find what I'm looking for. A sea green dress that goes down to my thighs.

I slip it on as quickly as I can and stumble down the stairs, and check the clock. 40 minutes, I'm doing fine.

I take a deep breath, and casually make my way downstairs, finding Fia sitting in the family room, fiddling with her blue knee length dress. It used to be my outfit for before I was in the reapings.

Seeing her all dressed up makes me feel sudden relief. Atleast they didn't make it 7-13 year olds. Then if she got reaped there would be nothing I could do. No volunteers either probably.

"Hey Hayla!" I'm broken from my trance by my little sisters voice.

"Hey Fia, you look great." I say calmly, truly meaning it.

She lets out a giggle, "You too."

A smile appears on my face at her comment. "You wanna have some breakfast?"

She quickly nods, and another laugh escapes my lips.

We eat a hearty breakfast of some fish I managed to catch yesterday, and for desert, we have a special treat. Saltwater taffy.

The second mom brings out the small bag containing 10 pieces of taffy, me and Fia dive in. The taffy is sweet, yet salty at the same time, and overall is amazing.

"Where did you get this mom?" I ask, knowing that their all over, but usually to expensive.

"From a street vendor." My mom begins, stealing a piece of taffy from us. "He was handing out the little bags for free, must be feeling generous."

"And rich." I add in, biting into my final piece of taffy.

"That too." She adds in with a smile on her face.

I glance at the clock and quickly pocket the wrappers. "I think we better get going, reapings are starting soon."

Mom just slowly nods, and I take Fia's hand, heading to the town square. As I'm walking there, I begin to wonder if i should volunteer.

Sure, it would make it so my mom would never have to work again if I won but...what if I don't win? Do I really want to leave my carefree life behind?

The answer is easy, of course I don't. So with that thought I know that this year is not the year to volunteer. No year is.

**Ryan POV**

I stand awkwardly in the dead silent 14 year old section. The whole district has changed from it's normally noisy self, to nothingness. It has a horrible eerie feeling to it.

On normal reaping years, there's at least some murmurs going throughout the crowd. But not today.

The second the mayor comes out onto the podium, those whispers disappear. I let out a deep breath, thinking back to this morning, desperately attempting to tune out of the speech.

I vaguely remember waking up and slipping on a orange t-shirt and a brown jacket that belonged to my father.

Then the memories I remember clearly. Me going downstairs, sitting on the couch for what felt for hours, pondering whether or not to volunteer. I didn't make up my mind.

In a second those thoughts run through my head, and I know that I have to make a choice. Right here, right now.

I look up to the podium, seeing the escort has already made her way back to the microphone, slip in hand.

She swiftly unfolds the paper and reads, "Hayla Etsar!"

I hear a cry from the back, which I can't determine whether is from the person reaped, or a little kids crying. I feel a lump in the back of my throat, and look over to see that a 13 year old is stepping out.

One glance at her and I know that she doesn't go to the training academy. But as she makes her way up the stairs, I notice that she looks like she's in shape. Possibly one of the self trainers.

The escort asks for volunteers, and to my surprise, I hear absolutely nothing. Some years fights break out, fists being thrown for the chance to volunteer.

Where are those kids this year? In the stands watching angrily, would be my best guess.

The escort lets out a frown, obviously disappointed that there was no volunteer this year. I guess no one wants the title of youngest victor.

The next thing I know a name is being read, "Douglas Ecthilion."

My heart begins pounding as I watch a little kid who can't be older then 10, step out of the back timidly.

When the escort asks for volunteers, again there is nothing. My heart begins beating even faster as I see the little kids life tick away. Every second no one volunteers, is one second less until his imminent death.

I let out my breath, and my heart beating regulates. In that moment I know what I must do.

I take a short step out, and shout, "I volunteer as tribute!"

My heart begins beating like crazy again, and I begin to have a tingling sensation in my fingers. The boy dashes down from the podium, brushing past me. I on the other hand, take my time.

I slowly walk up the steps, wondering if I just killed myself essentially. The answer to that, is probably yes.

The now beaming women, who I now notice has bright green hair, shouts out. "Well now then, isn't that the spirit of the games! What's your name son?"

I take a deep breath, managing to calmly speak into the microphone, "Ryan Marsh."

"Well then, let's hear a big round of applause for this years tributes, Hayla Etsar and Ryan Marsh!"

**Hayla POV**

Sympathy, confusion, anger. Those are the thoughts that rush through my mind as the male reaping unfolds.

At first I was sympathetic to the little 10 year old, who would most likely die.

Then I was confused, why would someone volunteer for him but not me?

Then angry, no not angry, furious. Furious that that kid got a free pass, to just get some random kid volunteer for him, but me? Nope, just let me die.

Through that all though, I knew that I shouldn't blame him. It's not his fault no one volunteered for me. I should be thanking him for at least doing what no one would do for me.

So as the two of us shake hands, I look him in the face, a weak smile on my face.

After that we are taken into the justice building, and set into separate rooms.

As I step into the lavish room, the first thing I think is, 'this is the most luxurious place I've ever seen.'

I sit down in the velvet chair, and I don't have to wait long before my first visitors come in.

Mom enters in first, a weak smile on her face, trying to stay strong for me. But all of that breaks as Fia runs in behind her, tears welling in her eyes.

She dashes straight at me, wrapping me in a hug. I hold her as tightly as I can, using her as my lifeline, knowing no tears can be spilled.

"Don't worry Fia." I say, mustering all my strength to speak calmly. "I've trained for this haven't I? I can win the games, and then we'll be rich."

"Ya...I...I guess." Fia chokes out between sobs.

No more words are spoken, instead we just sit there, Fia clinging to me tightly, mom following suite soon after.

After what seems like just seconds, but must have been a couple minutes, the peacekeepers come in, leading them out.

My next visitors are my best friends Urah and Rulay. The normally carefree pair, are anything but that. The two walk in, sitting down next to me awkwardly.

The first to speak is Urah, "I should have volunteered." Her voice void of any emotion as she says it, as if not really here.

"No." I speak, with a new fire burning inside me. "I've trained for this more then you, I can do this. I can win. I'll be seeing you soon okay?"

The two slowly nod, obviously not persuaded.

I let out a sigh, "Who knows, there might not even be volunteers this year from district 1 and 2."

Rulay just lets out a snort, "I'm sure the premier careers will be fighting to volunteer."

I let a smile crawl on my face at his nickname for the other career districts. He came up with it when some kids were complaining about how there isn't a volunteer competition.

The peacekeepers come in, and the two get up, slowly making there way out. I open my mouth to say something to them before they leave, but nothing comes out.

There's no way to say goodbye to your best friends.

**Ryan POV**

My dad and sister were the first who came in, both sad, but assuring me that I could win. Neither even said goodbye, as if to reinforce the fact that I'm coming back. It doesn't help.

My next visitor is Sandy. To my surprise, Rio doesn't come in after her. As if reading my mind she quickly blurts out, "Rio couldn't make it. He kinda flipped out about not volunteering. He planned on volunteering this year but he choked and..."

I just nod my head, I know what she means. Rio isn't mad that I took his spot in the games, he's not like that. He's just sad that he choked, and didn't volunteer. I can just see it in my mind, him blaming himself for me volunteering.

"Sandy, make sure to tell him..."

I'm cut off immediately. "No, I'm not relaying any messages, you're coming home you got it?"

I nod my head.

"No." She speaks, even more feisty this time. "Not just a nod of the head, you promise me you're coming home you got it Ryan?"

I look at her, surprised by her outburst, "I promise." I state simply.

The door opens and she looks at me, looking as if she's debating something. As the peacekeeper makes his way into the room, she looks at me with a determined look on her face. "Ryan..." She pauses, finishing just before she leaves the room. "You better come back, we're having a date in 3 weeks."

The door shuts behind her, and I become confused. Did she say we're having a date? The two of us had always just been friends, nothing more. I guess I had a small crush on her, but I didn't think she returned it back.

I let out an exasperated sigh, now confused. Did she even mean it as that? Or just as friends.

Right then I know that debating it will get me nowhere. The only person who knows is Sandy, and if there's one thing that I'm going to make sure to do, I'm going to find out.

**Ya, Ya, I know. Cheesy and lame, I'm no good at romance. **Kindofhardwhenyou'veneverdatedanyone **Did somebody say something? **

**Make sure to check out my other fic on making a good SYOT and tribute. I'm going to poke some fun at many of your submissions, but don't take it personally, I love all of your tributes. Also I'm going to start another story, the 99th hunger games, which I hinted at last chapter. MAKE SURE TO REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T, I HAVE NO WAY TO KNOW IF YOUR READING. AND I'M NOT KILLING SOMEONE WHO HAS A DEDICATED PERSON WHO READS AND REVIEWS, AND LET SOMEONE LIVE WHEN THEY HAVEN'T EVEN READ THE STORY. Sorry for caps, just wanna make sure you guys see this.**


	10. District 5 Reapings

**Okay so this is a bit shorter of a chapter, since the two are together when they do pretty much everything. Because you know...siblings. A shout out to my beta, Butterflygirly99. Make sure to review! Also I have a new poll on who your favorite tributes are, so check it out! Please leave your ideas if you have any for the pre-games stuff. It can be on your own tribute or someone else's, anything really. Just want some ideas for it, so you guys can get to know the tributes better. That way when they die you'll be even more sad. MUAHAHAHA2**

**David POV**

"Pass it Liz!" I shout out.

I begin running at the wild throw, but with some effort manage to catch the object, an apple.

Most people would never be able to waste food, even if it isn't really wasting...but not our family. Our parents own the electrical plant, making us one of the richest families in the district.

On the downside, our parents are never home because of that, so everything evens out I guess. I don't know what I would do if Liz wasn't around though. I would probably rip my hair out of boredom.

Since the two of us are usually left home alone 10 hours of the day, the two of us have become best friends, and practically inseparable.

As I'm about to toss the makeshift ball back to Lizzy, I'm interrupted. "Lizzy! David! It's late, come in for bed."

We both let out a groan, and run inside, and as a last thought, I toss the apple out in the street. It's outside may be dirty but the actual apple is perfectly fine to eat, might as well give it to someone in need.

Not that anyone will, people here are survivors. We have the toughest peacekeepers in all of Panem, and if we can learn to survive them, we can survive anything.

Me and Liz both walk inside our house, or as kids at school call it, Mansion De Luxury. I roll my eyes, thinking of the other silly nicknames kids my age have invented for us and our things.

Despite the fact that we're rich though, this house is anything but a mansion.

It may be bigger then most houses in district 5, but it still only has 3 bedrooms, and isn't very large at all. Me and Liz both have our rooms upstairs, adjacent from each other, and mom and dad share a bedroom on the main floor.

The two of us rush upstairs and brush our teeth, getting ready for bed. It may not be that late, but we're going to bed early because it's the night before the reaping.

The reaping. I shiver in remembrance of the twist this year, and look over to see Lizzy has had the same realization.

"David?" I look over to see Lizzy, looking up at me timidly.

"What is it Liz?" I barely whisper.

"I'm scared...What if i get picked, David?" I see tears begin to well up in her eyes, and bend down, wrapping her in a tight and warm hug.

"Don't you worry Liz, I promise you wont get picked, there are kids with their names in there 30 times, yours is only in there once."

Although that isn't true, the most any 15-year-old would have would be 15, I decide it can't hurt to lie to her.

"I guess..." She whispers, beginning to turn away.

I sigh, and give her a small pat on the shoulder, before making my way to my room.

Afterwards I go to bed, and drift into restless sleep.

**Lizzy POV**

Beep, Beep, Beep

I shoot up, looking for the source of the sound, quickly realizing it was just my alarm clock.

I let out a loud sigh, turn off the alarm clock, and make my way to the bathroom.

Once in there I groggily brush my teeth, and take a piping hot shower, scattering my body with temporary blotches of red.

I grab the outfit that my mother had bought for me for the reaping, a plain blue dress that goes down to my knees. We had gotten the dress just a month ago, my mother not having any in my size, since she had been much older at her first reaping.

I feel chills run down my spine, trying to block out the thought of being in the arena, fighting to the death, just a week from now.

I shake off the feeling though, David even told me, there's no way I'm getting picked. He promised, right? He can't go back on a promise.

I get downstairs, noticing that David, mom, and dad are already at the dinner table, picking away at rolls.

I silently join them at the table, and sip on some orange juice, my appetite long gone.

After what feels like hours, David finally stands up and looks towards me, "Hey Liz, let's head to the town square, it's getting late."

I nod my head in agreement, and take my plate to the sink. I'm about to rinse it, but David takes it from me and washes it himself. I let out an exasperated sigh, this is how it always is.

Don't get me wrong, David isn't just my big brother, he's my best friend. But sometimes he can be way too overprotective of me. I remember last year, when some boy tried to ask me out, David looked like he was about to throw a punch at him.

I had said no, and I believe that if he would have pressed on David really would have thrown that punch. But, I guess that's just how big brothers are supposed to be.

After he finishes washing the plates, we both head out and make our way to the square, a pretty short distance.

Once we get there and check in, we have to separate, and I make my way to the back, with all the other 9 year olds. I right away notice that I'm faring far better than most are, several of them are crying, which makes me want to too.

I shake my head at the thought though, there's no way any of us are getting picked, and even if by some horrible stroke of luck one of us are picked, the odds of it being me are even slimmer. There's no chance of me being picked.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

**David POV**

I sit there frozen, unable to move a single muscle in my dysfunctional body. She couldn't have said Lizzy Malvina. That's impossible. She's one slip out of thousands.

But when I steal a glance over at my sister, I see my little sister shakily making her way up to the stage, face drained of any circulation.

I follow suite soon after, realizing the full impact of the situation. Sweet, innocent Lizzy is going into the games. And I'm helpless. There's nothing I can do.

But then I realize there is, there's one, obvious thing to do.

As the mentor slowly struts over to the male bowl, I ready myself for what I'm about to do.

I take deep, ragged breaths, trying to calm myself. I have to look ready, I have to be strong.

"Lucas Calmer!"

I hear a shout behind me, and notice a little 9-year-old, slowly making his way up the stage.

I take one last breath, plan fully formed in my head.

So as I step out into the walkway I shout those two dreaded words, those two words that act as a death sentence. "I volunteer."

And I never regretted it. Not for a cellular second.

**Lizzy POV**

One year ago, David and I had gotten bored with life in the district. The two of us had sat brainstorming before we finally decided to go out in woods.

I remember walking over to the fence, terrified of what might happen, the endless possibilities of the unknown.

I wanted to be the brave one, so I had gone over to touch the fence, and I remember the horrible pain of my finger making contact with the fence.

The searing pain of being electrocuted, unable to breathe, David standing over me, trying to shake it out of me, helpless.

That's how I felt at the moment, shocked, unable to breathe.

It wasn't until later I realized that the rest of what happened that day fit the reaping perfectly a well.

Because at the moment, I was in shock, unable to think, barely retaining my ability to breathe.

The next couple minutes went by in a blur, time mashing together.

I remember David wrapping me in a hug, telling me it's going to be okay, despite the fact we both knew that wasn't true.

Then we were ushered into the justice building, thrown in a separate rooms, despite my brothers protest.

Then my parents visiting, mom in tears, dad void of any emotion, attempting to hide it from me. The three of us sat there, wrapped in a hug for what felt like hours.

But as they were being ushered away by the peacekeepers, my mother spoke 6 words. Six words I will remember forever.

"You know, he volunteered for you." She spoke it with the anger at me, simply regret.

And my answer was a simple, "I know, but there are things he doesn't know."

Both of us knew the other was trying to save us. Let the games begin.

**David POV**

I sat in the eerily silent room for what felt like days, with only the barren walls to keep me company in my thoughts.

My parents finally walked into the room, most likely speaking to Lizzy first, as they should.

My mom simply walks up to me, and wraps me in a hug, not saying any words.

After a couple of minutes, my father breaks the silence. "Why did you volunteer, David?" He spoke with no accusation, but sadness.

I let out an exasperated sigh in response, "You know why, dad."

My mother speaks next, choking the words out between sobs, "Oh god, I'm going to lose one of you."

I feel a pang of guilt as I realize what it is I've done, but quickly shake it off. Lizzy would have been helpless without me in there, I had too.

She seems to read my facial expressions, "Oh David...You've grown up far to fast."

As the two are escorted out of the room, I have one last thought, "What did Lizzy say when you visited her, mom?"

The last words she speaks sends a new wave of chills down my spine, "The two of you are far too alike."

As the door closes, and I get a last glimpse of my parents I have just one thought running through my head.

Because Lizzy is the one who has grown up too fast.


	11. District 6 Reapings

**Hello everybody, next reaping is here! This one was probably the most difficult to write so far, mainly being because I have had no time to do this. Don't worry though guys. I just have alot on my plate, between the Romeo and Juliet play, tennis, and my finals, I haven't had much time. But no need to worry. I play Mercatio in the play so I wont have to practice much(some of you may know why). Tennis well, nothing I can do there, but no worries, that's not the main problem. That's finals. I'll be done with all that stuff around by the time I get D10 or D11 reapings out, then I'll update more frequently. Check my poll, and make sure to Review!**

**Percy Iterio POV**

"And this is a lesson that Clove Bedrock learned the hard way folks."

I lean in intently to the screen, notepad ready.

On the screen is the 74th hunger games, more importantly, the feast where a trained career got killed by a kid from 11, and he was going to find out why.

The announcer continues, "She began taunting her, and was even going to try to torture miss Everdeen. At the cornucopia! With Thresh roaming around!"

The back up announcer nods in agreement. "Yes, and then, on top of it all, she said something about Rue, despite having nothing to do with her death, that was her downfall."

On queue, the monster of a boy charges in, smashing her head in with a rock, effectively killing her.

I quickly write this down on my notepad, Never take too much time to kill, just do it quickly, and get out.

I switch the TV off, somewhat disappointed in the lesson I learned. Of course I would never say things like that, or torture someone, it's hard to believe anyone, even a career would.

The games had taught me enough lessons though.

Never eat anything you don't recognize, even if someone else is preparing, or even eating it, themselves. Finch was victim of that.

Don't try going inside the cornucopia, no matter what. Poor little Pierce was victim of Cato's sword, due to trying to hide in there.

Also, never fall in love, your life above all others in the arena. No exceptions. Katniss could have been victor, if not for caring to much for Peeta. Unlucky guy got choked to death, then Cato used him as a shield, managing to knock Katniss off.

I close my nearly full notebook, and slip it into my storage drawer, which has all my strategies for the games that I've written since I was eleven. I'm also trying to teach the skills to my little brother James.

Little, 9 year old James, will be eligible for the reaping this year. I know if James was reaped I would volunteer in a heartbeat. I wouldn't even have a moment ofconsideration.

And that's why I've really been studying the games. I don't plan on volunteering for some random kid when I'm 18.

No, it's so much more then that. I'm studying so if I ever get picked, or even more importantly, James gets picked, we can be ready. So, we can have the best chance possible to win.

I hear a soft creaking of the door, and quickly kill the tape, slipping it into the drawer. Although my parents know I'm studying the tapes, I know it pains them both to have any memories of the games

My mother had lost her sister, my dad his best friend, to the games. They both went in the same year, and when they died, the two sympathized with each other. That's the final reason I'm preparing for the games.

Mom and dad wouldn't be able to handle another child lost to the games. So if I go in, which is highly probable this year, I need to win. I'm afraid, no, terrified, the two will shut down, and leave James alone. Forced into a family home, where he gets beaten and abused daily.

That can't happen to him, he's to innocent. Too happy... for that. My family is my life. I would do anything for them, no matter what the cost.

**Kaylee Fitzgaunder POV**

I silently creep through the shadows, stalking my prey; a rich capitolite visiting district six.

My target; a diamond encrusted watch, enough to keep me and my accomplice with food for a month. It would last a longer, but the market for selling something so extravagant, with no questions asked, is not very large.

I give the signal to my partner in crime for this mission, a boy my age who I'm probably going to have to cut my ties with soon, we're getting too close for comfort.

I can't afford to get to close to anyone...then I'll get attached, and life on the street is a solo game. You put yourself above anyone else, and your in serious trouble. I've learned that lesson before, and don't plan on learning it again.

The boy, I think his name is Styx, casually walks up to the "tourist" and begins chatting with him. The man, as a capitolite, of course begins chattering away at 10k Words Per Second.

We had decided the best approach would be talking about the Hunger Games. With it being tomorrow, and the capitol's horrid interest in it, it seemed like the best plan of attack. It seems to be working, because he never notices when I slip the watch out of his back pocket, which it was in for no clear reason.

I slip it into my pocket, give Styx the sign, and begin casually walking away, as to not draw attention to myself. Styx will be talking with the man for another 10 minutes, so I can get as far away as possible when he finds out.

After I am out of sight of the man, I begin sprinting back to the orphanage. It's getting a bit late, and the last thing I need is to get in trouble, because if I do they'll check me. And if they check me...Well, I'd rather not think about what would be the punishment of stealing from a capitol citizen

As I make it back inside, to my relief, it's still 15 minutes till curfew, so Styx will make it back in time.

I shouldn't care if he's late really. In fact, if anything I should hope he gets here late, then maybe he'll get in trouble and I wont have to share any money with him. I actually locked the door on one of my accomplices, so that would happen to him, deciding I needed to cut off ties.

So why do I care about him? I shake my head, deciding I'm just tired, and need to get some sleep. I creep upstairs to my shared room, and sit there, wide awake for what feels like hours, and very possible was.

Finally, the door creaks open, and I see a shadow stalk into the room. I infer that it's Styx, and lightly hit the wood frame on my bed once, drawing his attention.

He looks over to me, and I give a nod of my head, which he seems to see, as he carefully closes the door, and disappears.

I finally lay my head down against my cold, wooden bed, and drift into restless sleep.

**Percy POV**

"Percy! Purse!"

I get up with a groan, looking over to see who else, but James. No one else would call me perce, or as he pronounces it, purse.

"What is it James?" I ask groggily.

"You have to get up!" He shouts, an edge of panic noticeable in his voice. "You can't be late!"

It quickly dawns on me that today is the day of the reaping, and quickly look over to the clock. Upon seeing the time I let out a sigh of relief.

"James," I begin, letting out a chuckle, "The reapings are over an hour away...we have plenty of time."

He timidly looks around before glancing to me. "Are you sure? Because if we're late..."

"Don't worry, we wont be late." I cut him off. He doesn't seem too sure about it though. "Okay, okay, you win. We can skip baths for today."

He seems to lighten up at this. "Alright, can we get some breakfast?"

"Sure," I say with a smile creeping onto my face. "Let me get dressed first though."

He nods and runs out of my room. I quickly slip on some slacks and a blue collared shirt with SI stitched onto the shirt.

The letters are my fathers initials, Stile Iterio. He stitched them into the shirt when he was just a kid.

I run downstairs, to see that neither mom or dad are there. Jame's however, is sitting at the table patiently.

"Alright James." I begin, drawing his attention. "What do you want to eat?"

"Do we have any rolls?"

"Yup, what do want to drink with that? We have some milk if you want some."

James eyes light up at the delicious, yet simple treat. "Yes please."

"Alright." I chuckle, pouring myself some of the creamy liquid as well.

"Here you go..." I say, handing him a cup of milk. "And here's something to eat." I hand him a single roll, knowing he wont have much of an appetite.

We eat in silence, our parents soon joining us. After 20 minutes I finally get up. "Okay James, let's get going."

He slowly gets up, timidly following behind me on our short walk to the town square.

When we reach the square, about to check in, James suddenly freezes in place. I let out a sigh, knowing he's getting last minute jitters. "James, don't worry about this okay?"

He nods slowly, again not fully believing me, and I give him a pat on the back. "If you get reaped, I'll volunteer for you okay?"

This time he is the one who lets out a sigh, nodding his head and leaving me behind.

I follow after, and soon find myself waiting patiently in my section for the reaping to start.

Just this one year, then James will be safe from the reapings. Safe from the worry of being reaped. But then in three years he'll have to be in it again.

Then in four years I wont even be able to volunteer if he gets reaped.

That thought brings a cold shudder throughout my body. Suddenly unwanted images of little kids going into the games flash through my mind.

Almost any kid below 16 is doomed to die in the games. With that though, I realize that the real games, are yet to begin.

**Kaylee POV**

I stand awkwardly in my section, patiently waiting for the reapings to begin. My thoughts venture to this morning, and all that's happened.

The day had started innocently enough. I had woken up and eaten the meager breakfast that was provided by the family home.

Then I had a unwanted run in with Styx, and then things went downhill. I didn't plan on telling him about us two going our separate ways, but when we began arguing about money split, well...

I may or may not have accidentally slipped out about us two not working together anymore.

I expected him to be mad. Usually they either don't care, or are mad. But he surprised me... he neither.

When I brought it up, he just froze up. He sat there for a minute, before walking away, not saying a single word. It may have just been my imagination, but he seemed almost sad, about it.

I shake the thought, of course he wasn't sad. Why would he be? I was probably just imagining it.

I wait another 15 minutes or so, the kids filing in periodically.

Finally, the mayor steps out. He begins to read his speech about the dark days, disasters, why we have the hunger games, and everything in between. After the long speech ends, he introduces our escort.

A girl with long, orange hair steps out, who is introduced as Agrippa.

She blabs on about how it's an honor to be here, despite the fact everyone knows she can't stand being here. She used to be the escort for district 2, but got demoted to here.

She walks over to the female reaping bowl, and I let out a sigh, and cross my arms. I just want these stupid reapings to be over.

She walks back to the mic, and takes a dramatic pause before reading. "Kaylee Fitzgaunder."

The blood drains from my face, and suddenly it's like I've left my body. I am looking at myself in third person, frozen in place. Frozen in fear.(as I wrote that, an ad for Frozen came on the TV O.o)

I see something else though. I see everyone staring at me, willing me forward. Agrippa reads my name again, and I snap out of my trance.

I take a deep breath, and begin slowly stepping towards the podium. I shakily make my way up, wondering if someone will volunteer for me. But of course no one will, why would someone volunteer for a dirty orphan. And a thief at that.

But that brings another thought, maybe it isn't too bad if I got reaped. I mean, of course it is, I'm going to die. But if there's any positive about this, atleast I'll live in luxury for a while.

And who knows, if by some miracle I do win, I'll be filthy rich. More money then I ever know what to do with.

Agrippa walks over to the boy reaping bowl, and it may just be me, but she walks a lot faster now. She taps the microphone before speaking with a booming voice, "Percy Iterio!"

I look around, trying to spot who I'm going into the arena with, wondering if I should, or can even, manipulate him. I quickly spot a 15 year old boy making his way out of his section, face pale.

I hear a little boy shouting from the back. "Purse! No, Purse!"

At first I'm confused, but then figure that it must be the boys little brother.

At last, the boy makes his way up the stairs, and the two of us shake hands.

After that we are escorted into the justice building, peacekeepers surrounding us as if we're criminals. Which is true I guess.

They set me down in a room, and one of the peacekeepers speaks to me. "Any visitors will see you now."

I snort as he closes the door, already knowing what he doesn't. I wont have any visitors, who would visit me?

I'm just a filthy orphan. A dirt, rotten thief. No one cares about me. But I don't care.

**Percy POV**

I sit down in the chair, gripping James tightly, him doing the same. We've been like this for the past couple minutes, mom and dad staring off into nothingness. I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if I died.

I swallow the lump in my throat, deciding that's a world I don't want to live in. Well, I guess I wouldn't be living but...

I'm snapped into reality as the peacekeepers come in, peacefully leading my parents out. Then comes James. When they try to escort him out he lets out a scream.

He clings to me, unwilling to let go. Two peacekeepers have to peel him off of me, half carrying him out of the room.

I sit in silence for another minute, until my next visitor comes in. My only real friend, Kelly.

She walks in with tears welling in her eyes, and walks up to me, wrapping me in a hug. Unlike James, she separates herself from me after a minute, and looks me in the face, a determined look in her eyes.

"You can do this Percy, you've trained for this. You know everything there is to know about the games!"

"But Kelly," I begin, letting out a sigh. "This is different, I'll be up against trained killers."

"But dumb ones! You can do this you just-"

"No Kelly. I'm sorry, but..." I let out a deep breath. "How am I supposed to kill people? People that are James' age! Little kids!"

Her look softens, and she says in a quiet voice. "Percy please, you need to win. For James." She looks me dead in the eye, and barely whispers. "For me."

Just then the door opens, and the peacekeepers come in to escort her out.

I suddenly panic, and shout out after her. "Please check in on James, I-"

Then the door closes, and my only friends I've ever had is gone.

For now.


	12. District 7 Reapings

**Woot, another chapter! This was one of my favorite reapings yet, and hopefully you agree. I have a new schedule for updates now. I will update every Monday and Friday, and will try to get bonus chapters in as often as I can. Another shout out to my beta Butterflygirly99, here's the reapings.**

**Bree Woodrow POV**

I rear back my arms, and using all my strength, smash my ax against the tree. A cut mark appears in it, and it starts to become unstable.

With another mighty chop, the tree is on the ground. I walk over to the fallen trunk, and with one last heave, smash down at it with my right hand.

I hear a cracking sound, and the once mighty tree falls. The tree that had been standing tall, and alive, just minutes ago, is gone. Dead, on the ground cut in half.

It's a good metaphor for something...I just don't know what for.

I walk away from the tree, dragging my cheap wooden ax behind me.

After a couple minutes I found what I had spent the past half hour looking for; a single bullseye, pinned to a tree. I had been meaning to look for this old target for a while now, but got sidetracked.

I walk over to the mark, then turn around and walk 10 paces.

Once I reach the point, I turn around. The target was now a good distance away.

I grab the ax firmly with both hands, then focus on the target intently. Then with all my strength, I heave the ax towards the target.

The ax flies in midair, twisting and turning before finally meeting it's mark. I run over and am pleasantly surprised that it hit the bullseye.

I tug on the ax, pulling it out of the makeshift target.

I feel a sense of satisfaction as the ax pulls out, revealing a large cut in the target.

I've been training like this for a while now. Well, it's not really training, it's more of just a hobby. I just swing axes around and every once in a while throw them. It's not like I'm planning on volunteering or anything like that.

I can't help but wonder if we'll have a volunteer this year. Every since Ashley won the 80th games, we've had volunteers periodically. We have one every 2 or 3 years usually, all trained by the woman.

Whether the training was worth it was up for debate. We've had one victor since her, and it was one of her volunteers. The poor kid ending up going insane though, and much to Ashley's dismay, can't train anyone.

Before him we had volunteers practically every year, but after him, everyone thought twice about volunteering. Ashley's argument had been that he was the biggest crazy since Annie. It didn't really help.

Anyways, last year no one volunteered, but I still have my doubts about a volunteer happening this year. After all, it's 9-15 year olds.

The only kid that's been trained by her that's young enough is Rose, my twin sister. Knowing her, she's not going to volunteer though, she had told me over and over it's just for self defense. In case she gets reaped.

I bury these thoughts, and decide to focus on the trees around me. That's why I had come out here, to relax.

I let out a sigh, and ferociously swing my axe at a nearby tree. I find myself lost in myself, focusing on nothing at all. Instead just having fun, swinging my ax around. If someone walked by they would think I'm mentally unstable.

But I don't care what others think of me, I just want to have some fun.

**Marren Obrum POV**

"Focus Marren. You have to focus!"

I sigh at my older sisters comment, and slowly walk over to the tree and pull a knife out of it. Then I walk around the tree, finding 4 more of them.

"You're never going to win the games with aim like that." My sister growls at me.

I let out a sigh, we've been practicing for 3 hours now, and I was getting tired. It's been like this everyday for a while now though. My older sister Sarah, making me practice throwing knives, fighting with axes, and the grueling running.

She had been like this since the stupid quarter quell announcement. Ever since her "dream" had been taken away. She had practiced all her life so she could volunteer at age 18, but when the quell announced, well, hell broke loose.

At first she was furious at the capitol, but quickly turned to me. So now she's been training me 24/7 so I can finish her dream, and volunteer at age 18.

Although it may be horrible, I just hope my throwing skills are as she says the are. That way maybe I can have an accident...

"Marren." I'm snapped out of reality by her cold voice. "Come on, stop daydreaming and throw those damn knives!"

I let out another sigh, and move back to my throwing spot.

I take a deep breath and concentrate. Sarah had said if I hit the target with 4 of 5 knives we can be done. We're probably going to be here a while.

I throw my first knife, hitting the target. The next three all miss the tree completely however, and I find myself dragging myself towards the knives yet again.

My thoughts venture back to the day of the announcement. My two parents had immediately wrapped me in a hug, telling me that everything was going to be okay.

Sarah was the exact opposite, she had been screaming obscenities at everything. The capitol, the president, the maker of the card, the age limit, and everything in between.

My parents had been terrified someone would hear and report her, but of course no one did.

I pick up the final knife that had managed to lodge itself in a plant, and run back to my spot.

Sarah grabs me by the shoulder and turns me around, looking into me with her deep blue eyes. "If you miss this time, you're running a couple laps, then home. On your on."

I shudder at her threat of the grueling track that she had set up for me, then the long run home. I nod at her, and turn around.

I focus on the target intently now, not wanting to do a grueling run.

My first knife lodges itself right in the middle, a bullseye. I smile at the throw, probably my best yet. Maybe I do have a chance of getting 4 out of 5.

My next throw manages to catch the very edge of the target, and I let out a sigh of relief when Sarah counts it as 2. I focus on my third knife now, but when I throw it, it's on target, but the blade is facing the wrong way.

I groan at the dumb mistake, and pick up my fourth knife. No more mistakes. I quickly throw it, and it manages to lodge itself in the outer ring.

I let out a sigh of relief, just one more. I can do this, I can do this. I stare down the target, and release the knife.

It goes sailing past the tree, hitting the one next to it, and falling clumsily to the ground. My heart sinks.

I look over to Sarah to see she's already leaving. Guess she really meant it.

She turns around, and my hopes rise. "Reapings are tomorrow, better not get reaped."

As she turn around those to leave, those words ring in my head. Better not get reaped. Those were not the words of a loving sister, but of a trainer telling you that your worthless.

I turn my head, and begin running my laps.

**Bree POV**

I slowly open my eyes, and let out yawn, then slowly slip the blanket off me, and get up. Stretching out my arms, I make my way to the bathroom.

I take a quick bath in the icy cold water, and put my hair in a ponytail. Then I put on a knee length white dress, that used to belong to my mother.

I walk out of the bathroom, and out into the family room. When I get there mom, dad, and Rose are already there, eating some kind of meat.

"Hey mom and dad, what's for breakfast?" I call out to them.

Mom turns over to me and answers, "Rose found a couple rabbits."

I pull out a chair and sit down, "Nice job."

"Thanks." She answers, stuffing a cooked piece into her mouth. "I managed to chop the first ones head off before it even knew i was there. As for the other one..." She pauses, grabbing a sip of water. "Had to stomp on it's tail so it couldn't get away."

"Do rabbits even have tails?" I ask.

"Ya, tiny little white ones."

I nod, deciding to believe her. "Where did you find them anyway?"

"Was about to chop down a tree when I found them. Luckily no one was around."

I now have a chunk of meat from some part of the rabbits anatomy on my plate. "What sector were you in?"

"B-7." She responds after a couple seconds.

"I'll have to check it out, maybe there will be more there."

"Never know." She responds as I stuff the cooked rabbit into my mouth. The flavor explodes on my tongue, the fresh meat we never get stimulating my senses.

"You know," I start. "The last time we had fresh meat was-"

Rose answers for me. "4 years ago."

We fall silent after that. We all know what happened 4 years ago. That was the year Noah went in the games. Noah was my older brother, just 15 when he entered the arena. Me and Rose's age.

At first we thought he was doomed, no chance of winning. He had one of the lowest odds, behind only the girl from 12 and boy from 6. It may seem weird that I remember that, but to me it isn't. I remember everything about his games.

I remember him surviving the bloodbath, a spear thrown by the district 2 boy missing him by inches, slicing his hair. I remember him being cornered by the boys from 9 and 11. Then I remember him throwing a knife, hitting, and later killing, the boy from 9. Running away while his ally willed him to live.

I remember him making the final 8, them coming to interview us. The fresh meat that we had eaten for the first time in our lives, courtesy of the capitol.

I remember the feast especially. I wish I could forget. I wish I could forget the boy from 1, slicing off his head with one clean motion. Just like that, his life was ended.

The boy from 1 ended up winning the games. Something I remember far too well.

**Marren POV**

We sit in silence at the dinner table. Sarah had left 20 minutes ago, and the angry cussing and training strategy drilling left with her.

I can't help but wonder if she'll get over the harsh training soon, or if she'll never get over her dream being taken away. She told me this morning she was going to enroll me into the training center run by the past victor, so I would guess I'm going to be training for a while.

But that doesn't matter. Sarah can train me all she wants, but we both know that only I can make the decision of whether or not to volunteer. She's probably hoping that I get reaped at some point.

I wonder if she could fix the reapings so I go into the games. Sarah can't, but that victor probably can, and will.

I shake the thoughts from my head. No need to worry about it, that's still a long ways away. I have at least 6 more years before I have to worry about the games.

I take one last sip of water, and stand up out of my chair.

My mom looks up at me, alerted by the sound. "What are you doing Marren?"

"I need to get going to the reaping." I respond.

"Oh." She says, as if she had forgotten about the games.

I begin to walk out the door before my mother's voice yet again breaks the silence. "Are you okay Marren?" She sounds genuinely concerned.

"Don't worry mom," I begin, I bit confused why I'm the one comforting her, instead of vice versa. "I'll be fine."

I close the door, ending the short conversation abruptly. I begin a slow stroll towards the town center, in no hurry to get there.

As I'm walking by, I notice that the streets, and upon further investigation the houses, are empty. It must be all the little kids this year. Usually almost all of the kids eligible for the reaping have been swinging axes their whole life. Because of this, they usually have more confidence, and aren't as scared.

I guess because all the kids my age have never used an ax, their terrified. I make my way to the center, wincing when they poke the needle into my finger.

As I go towards my section, I notice that most of the kids are all huddled up, terrified. To say that I'm not the same would be lying, but I can't help but feel a sense of pride that I hide it better then them.

Just a few minuted after I get situated, the mayor comes out. He gives a long speech then introduces our long time mentor.

I don't catch the name, but he has forest green hair. He's dressed in a large suit of the same color, and I have to resist the urge to burst out laughing. He looks absolutely ridiculous.

It seems like he's trying to represent our district, but the attempt is pretty pathetic.

He talks about how it's an honor to be here, then makes his way over to the female bowl. Even though I'm not eligible, I can't help my heart beat going up rapidly as he plucks a single slip.

He slowly struts over to the podium and taps on the mic once before speaking. "Bree Woodrow!"

An eerie silence, and I spot a 15 year old girl begin to walk up to the stage. The name sounds familiar, but I can't quite remember from where. When she turns around to look at the crowd, it hits me. Woodrow, that was the last name of the guy who made it to the final 8 four years ago.

That was the last time anyone made it very far in the games. I can't help but feel sorry for the parents, they already lost one kid, now they're going to lose another.

I don't have much time to feel sorry for them however, as the escort hastily makes her way over to the boys reaping ball.

I feel my heart begin to beat rapidly, for reasons I can't explain. I know I'm not going to be picked so why am I worrying?

The answer cuts through the air in a loud, booming voice. "Marren Obrum."

**Bree POV**

I sit up on the stage, watching as a 10 year old boy slowly walks out from the back. I feel a pang of guilt for the little boy, but quickly shake it off. There is going to be plenty of little kids in the games. I can't feel sorry for them if I want to win.

And I do have to win. Not just for me, although that is a big reason, but for my parents. There's no way they can lose another child to the games.

The boy finally makes his way up to the stage, and I notice that he looks very out of it. By the look in his eyes, I'm surprised he hasn't fainted yet.

I shake his hand, practically waving his hand around for him. After that we are taken into the justice building, and put into separate rooms.

I sit in the room, waiting patiently for my visitors to come. My first visitor is somewhat of a surprise, Tanner.

It's not much of a surprise of him visiting me, but usually family visits first. I wonder why they didn't come in before Tanner.

Tanner has been my best friend since we were just little tykes, and the two of us are close as they get. Not close as in dating or anything like that, just friends. Best friends.

When I was 13 I ran off into the woods, tired of my parents always wanting to know exactly what I was doing. After two days I couldn't take it anymore in the woods, and went over to Tanner's.

I stayed there for 2 days, working up the will to confront my parents. When I finally did, they immediately forgave me. However, they've been watching me even more closely then ever since then.

But ever since that incident I've realized that maybe it isn't such a bad thing. I especially feel like that now.

Tanner doesn't say anything, instead just wraps me in a hug. I want to say something to him, but nothing comes out.

Soon his time is up, and he walks out of the room. As a lost thought, he turns around and opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out, and suddenly he's gone.

My next visitors come as no surprise, Rose and my parents.

Rose and dad slowly walk in, sitting down on the sofa adjacent from us.

Mom however, walks up to me, enveloping me in a hug. "It's going to be alright Bree, you can do this ya?" She says, seemingly unsure herself.

"Ya," I manage to choke out. "I've been practicing with axes my whole life. I have a pretty good chance."

No more comforting words are spoken. Instead we just sit in silence, mom clinging to me, getting more desperate by the second. I know that she wants to say something but really, what is there to say?

I'm going into the Hunger Games. Just like Noah did 4 years ago.

I can only hope I don't share his fate.


	13. District 8 Reapings

**Hello everybody, district 8 reapings! So I will have this new thing where I will every once in a while PM one of you guys. If you are on, then I will ask you 5 questions, mostly related to hunger games. Please don't cheat with hunger games wiki! So anyways, if you get them right within 3 minutes then you get 5 bonus sponsor points. anyways, sorry to Lya2000, I kind of misread the form and didn't see that their father was still alive,, or that Nellie and Natalie were siblings. But ya, anyways...make sure to check out the brand new poll on our favorite tributes from District 5-district 8. EARLY RELEASE!**

* * *

**Natalie Rosewood POV**

"Hey Nellie!" I shout out at my best friend.

She turns her head and smiles. "Hey Natalie, how you doing?"

"Well," I begin, looking around, seeing if anyone is nearby. When I notice that no one else is in this little street, I answer. "Not too good to be honest."

She nods knowingly. "The reaping?"

"The reaping." I confirm.

"Don't worry about it." She says, giving me a little slap on the shoulder.

"Easy for you to say." I speak more harshly then I meant. Nellie is only 8, so she doesn't have to worry about it for another 4 years. While me, I'm in it this year.

"Natalie..." She starts.

"No." I cut her off. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I'm glad you're not in the reaping. It's just scary to know that you could be dead in two weeks."

"Well, I don't mean to frighten you or anything, but either of us could be dead in a couple of days. With or without the games."

"Thanks, that really helped." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Gladly."

The two of us being to giggle, oblivious to the topic we were just on seconds ago.

She recovers first. "Hey Natalie, can I stay over at your house? My parents are okay with it."

"Sure, but why?" On any other night I wouldn't bother asking, but being the night of the reaping, I can't help but wonder.

"Just want to make sure your okay." She says, bringing a smile to my face.

"Thanks." I say. "I think I'll be fine, but we can ask aunt Nikki."

We walk down the street in silence, now surrounded by large masses of people. Everyone has to work late tonight to make up for the lost time tomorrow. I notice that kids as small as 11 are making their way to the factory, a fate I too will soon join.

I shudder at the thought of working at the harsh factories day in and out. That is if I'm even alive by then.

My thoughts are cut off by a shout from behind me. "Hey look! It's the devil child!" Followed soon after by a burst of laughter. I freeze in my tracks, not having to look back to see who it is.

A group of 4 girls, whose names I haven't bothered to learn. They've made fun of me my whole life for my unnatural green eyes. Devil child is their newest name for me.

I feel a pushing at my back, and look over in fear, to see that it's only Nellie. "Cmon," She whispers. "Let's just go to your place, Ignore them." I nod nervously, and begin speedily making my way back home, Nellie close behind.

The laughter begins to dim and I let out a sigh of relief, looking back to see they're all out of sight.

Nellie opens her mouth to say something, but I shake my head. "Come on Nellie, we're only a few minutes away from my house."

She just gives me a little smile, and we both begin making our way to my home, ignoring all that has just happened in the last minutes.

It's a life that takes getting used to, but in the end, I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Caddis Illane POV**

"Hey Satin, you asleep?" I whisper to my 16-year-old sister.

"Of course not. How could I?" She responds, with an edge of snapyness to her voice.

"Don't worry." Cottyn, my 10-year-old sister, who is apparently awake says. "We'll be fine Satin." She doesn't say it but we all know what she's talking about. The reaping tomorrow.

She lets out a sigh, "I'm sorry Caddis, I didn't mean to be harsh."

I just nod in response, used to her coldness that she's had for as long as I've known her. I can't blame her either. Me and Cottyn can't even remember life before the orphanage. We were just 2 and 3 when our parents died, and we can't even remember them. Even though Satin says she can't remember either, she was 9-years-old when they died, and I feel like she just doesn't want to remember.

We lived in the orphanage for most of our lives, but two years ago we left the home, and have fended for ourselves since. For the first time in our lives we've actual been true to ourselves.

We had been beaten and harassed by the adults and older kids in the home, and began to wonder why kids even seeked refuge at the horror home. I remember the moment when I decided I'd had enough. I watched a little boy, the same age as I am now, just 9, being turned down entrance into the home.

Later that night we left the orphanage, and never looked back. According to law they have to come looking for us, but of course they don't care. Why would they really. All of these thoughts run through my head in just one second.

"So," Cottyn begins awkwardly. "We really have nothing to worry about, our names are only in there once. So don't worry for us Satin. If anything worry about yourself."

"What do you mean?" She asks, an edge of her coldness she had just apologized for in her voice.

"Next year I think she means." I say, filling in the blanks. "And when your 18 too. How many times will your name be in there?" I ask, genuinely concerned.

"That doesn't matter." She quickly responds. "But ya, you're right. You'll be fine this year, and I'll be fine next year. So just try to go to sleep okay?"

The two of us nod our heads in reply, but we all know the truth. In this dark, unforgiving alley, no sleep will come tonight.

**Natalie POV**

"Come on Nellie!" I shout, giggles seeping through. "Slow down!"

"No way! You'll just have to catch me if you want your doll back!" She holds up the doll that I had just finished sewing days ago, waving it in the air.

It was one of my few hobbies really. Making the dolls with leftover scrap and old, rusted needles. It was also a sort of practice for when I enter the factories in a couple of years, although we don't exactly use needles in there.

"I have a needle and I'm not afraid to use it!" I shout out after her, waving the pointy piece of metal in the air for effect.

She lets out a laugh, still sprinting ahead of me. "Bring it Nat!"

I let out another giggle at her nickname for me. She very rarely used it, but when she did it always made me laugh. "Will do, Nell!" I shout out, making up the new nickname for her.

We continue running around the small little place I know as my home for a while, ignoring the stares from those passing by. It may seem weird to be having so much fun the day of the reaping, but I don't have anything to worry about, so why should I?

After another couple of minutes my aunt Nikki steps out, and calls out. "Alright you two, come on in. Breakfast is ready."

The two of us stop right where we are and dash inside, exchanging items as we enter. I throw the doll on the couch, ignoring the fact that Nellie will probably steal it right back if I leave it in the open.

"Alright," Nikki begins. "Here you go Nellie." She hands a small bowl of stew to her. "And Natalie." She says, handing me the same.

"Thank you!" Be both say in perfect unison. Aunt Nikki deserves thanks, after all she's done for me. My mom and dad both died in a textile fire just a year ago, and Aunt Nikki had taken care of me. If it weren't for her, I would be in the foster home now.

I shudder at the thought of being in the cold, dark place. It's no secret the kids who live there live an awful life. The people who own it abuse the kids horribly, but no one cares. After all, their orphans. And she would be one of them if not for her aunt.

Nellie and I eat, all the while nonsensicaly chatting about anything and everything. I finish up the last of my stew and stand up. At the same time Nellie does as well, and aunt Nikki leads us out the door.

As we're leaving the door I remember something. "Wait!" The two both look at me. "I need to grab something quick, okay?"

They both just nod, and I run back inside. I quickly find what I'm looking for, a single yellow flower. I don't the name, but I do know this; it's the only thing I have to remind me of my parents.

If I do by some horrible chance get reaped, I at least want to have a memory of home.

But I wont get reaped, my name is in there once. One out of hundreds, thousands even. I'm going to be just fine.

**Caddis POV**

I stand patiently in the 9-year-old section. I'm surrounded by a ton of other little kids, many of which are sniveling out of control. Others are not even trying to hold it in, and instead are bursting out in tears.

I look around, trying to spot my sisters through the mob of people. I find Cottyn shortly ahead of me, standing in her section. Satin it takes longer to find, but I see her standing behind the rope, face calm. But I notice also that she is gripping the rope tightly, she must be worried.

I can't blame her, I'm just as worried as her, which doesn't really make much sense when you think about it.

The mayor swiftly walks out, and I'm surprised at how early he came out. Exactly on time actually, usually the mayor takes a while to come out. But then I notice something else, the mayor isn't the same one as last year, he's new.

He greets the crowd, pushes up a thin pair of glasses, and begins reading. He is constantly fidgeting, but the speech is clear, and familiar. He must have decided against a new speech.

After a couple of minutes, he finishes, and it's time for the reaping. A man with dark black hair comes out, but I quickly notice that the color is as fake as the rest of his body is. If someone burned a fire too close to him then he would probably melt.

He introduces himself by some long name I can't catch, and quickly moves over to the female reaping bowl. I suck in my breath, praying desperately that Cottyn wont be picked. Cottyn wont be picked..."Natalie Rosewood!" The man booms out into the microphone.

I let out my breath, and sigh. I should probably feel guilty for the 9-year-old girl who is screaming and kicking around as she's brought up, but I can't bring myself to. As long as Cottyn is safe I don't care.

Next up is the boys reaping. I feel surprisingly calm, as if sure that I wont be picked, albeit that I've been terrified ever since the quell announcement. But now I just have that relief of Cottyn not being picked still being in me. But like all good things, it must come to an end.

"Caddis Illane."

**Natalie POV**

I sit in the big room, waiting for my visitors to come. I already know that I'm only going to have two visitors. On queue, Aunt Nikki and Nellie enter the room, Nikki smiling weakly at me, while Nellie is already in tears.

The sight of her, combined with everything that's happened, finally breaks me. I can't help it when the tears start flowing out of my eyes.

Aunt Nikki wraps me in a hug, running her fingers through my hair. I wipe my eyes, and manage to choke out, "I don't want to die aunty."

"Oh...Natalie, don't you worry. You're a strong little girl, you can win this, I believe in you."

I untangle myself from her, and wipe my sleeves against my eyes, drying them. "I don't believe in myself." I mutter.

"I believe in you." This time it's Nellie that speaks, who looks much calmer. She smiles and adds, "Your pretty good with needles."

I stifle a laugh, and a smile that I didn't think was possible appears on my face. "Ya, maybe the arena will be a doll making contest."

This time the two of us both burst out laughing, and Nikki smiles slightly too. Nellie suddenly stops laughing, then adds in much more seriously, "Do you recognize the boy?"

I shake my head, I had never seen or heard of him. "Oh." She says simply. "I don't really know him, but I've seen him a couple of times. He's one of the orphanage escape kids, lives with his two older sisters. I would make allies with him, he knows how to survive."

I nod my head, surprised she knows so much about him. "How do you know all this about him?" I say, asking what's on my mind.

In reply she just shrugs, "He's in our class, doesn't show up very often."

"Ya," I say, pausing. "But I doubt he said all that to you."

She seems unnerved by this, and quickly changes the topic. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. Just," She takes a deep breath, the door opening behind her. "Be safe."

I nod slowly, fighting back the tears that are threatening to return. "I'll try my best."

She shakes her head, "No, not try, win. You're going to win this, okay?"

I swallow a lump in my throat, and slowly speak. "Okay, I promise."

With that, the two of them walk away, and as the door closes behind them for the last time, I unfold my fingers.


	14. District 9 Reapings

**Hello Everybody, the district 9 reapings! We're almost to the end of the reapings, and into the games preparation! I'm hoping to get the district 10 reapings out Thursday or Friday. So, I figured some of you may want to know some stuff about the districts/rebellion. So here are two very basic statistics about the districts.**

**Ranking of District victories**

**D2, D1, D4, D7, D8, D6, D11, D5, D3, D9, D10, D12**

**Districts that Rebelled, in order of amount**

**D8, D4, D11, D3**

**Eve Ferris POV-11 Years Old**

"Eve, Dagan, Aviv, come down for dinner!" The shout from our mother comes from downstairs, and my 9-year-old brother Aviv and I run towards the voice.

When we get to the dining table my 17-year-old brothers, who are twins, Barric and Omri, are already there. Barric has a large pot of stew in his hands, while Omri is holding some bowls.

Next my 14-year-old sister, Aluma, comes out. She is holding some rolls, which upon further investigation I find to be the tesserae rolls.

My wide smile quickly disappears as I realize what the large meal is about. Tomorrow is the reaping, the first of my many reapings I'll be in.

I shake off the thought however, the reaping is tomorrow, I have nothing to worry about yet. Mom and Dad are at the table already, inviting us over.

Aviv and I pull up some chairs and sit next to each other, and Aviv begins telling an amusing story about Aluma tripping while pulling grain, and falling into the swamps.

I find myself laughing through the story, despite the fact I've heard it a hundred times.

I look around the table and see that Dagan is the only one missing. Barric seems to be thinking the same thing as me as he speaks up. "Hey where's Dagan, I haven't seen him all day."

"Me neither." Omri adds in.

Everyone looks at me and Aviv, and we just shrug in response. The two of us were drawing in some dirt we snuck away from the plantations.

We look towards Aluma, and she responds, "I haven't seen him, I was hanging out with Anne."

"Anne..." Aviv blurts out randomly. We all look over to him in confusion, and he holds his hands up in self-defense. "What? Just a weird name. Anne..."

I let out a laugh, and everyone else has amused smiles on their faces. The door closes and we all notice it at the same time, Dagan walking into the room.

Mom gives him a death glare, "Where were you?" She asks, concern seeping through her voice.

"Sorry, I was just over at Zia's."

"Oh really," I begin, resisting the urge to break out laughing. "I'm sure you had _a lot _of fun, didn't you?" I finish, smiling devilishly.

He points a finger at me menacingly, "Watch yourself, I know where you live." This brings another round of laughter, and we all take our seats.

"So," Dagan begins slowly, bringing a sip of stew to his mouth. "What about you Eve?"

I roll my eyes at his comment, pausing for a second before adding in cheekily, "You mean if I know where you live?"

"Very funny, you know what I mean." He shoots back, as if expecting the response.

"Alright, alright." I say, giving in. "But you know I don't like anyone."

"Oh," He says, obviously not surprised. "I kind of meant if you had any friends, but that works too."

I give him a death glare, ignoring the burst of laughter coming from Aviv. Instead, I dig in to the food in front of me, loving the life I have.

**Ametheon Bales POV-13 Years Old**

I bring my cleaver down, slicing the chunk of rabbit meat in half. I begin swiftly chopping the rabbit, turning it into little bits of meat.

I look up, noticing the bell signifying a customer. A man of about 40 walks in, smiling at me while digging around in his pocket.

"Hello there sir, what can I get for you?" I say, using the standard welcome to new customers. Not that I use it often, most customers are regulars, the few that can afford it.

"Just some diced rabbit, where's your father?"

Again I use the standard response. "He's feeling ill, do you know my father?"

He eyes me suspiciously, as if believing I'm lying. "Yes, I used to buy meat from him."

I nod at this, figuring he had some money troubles the last few years. "Alright, well I just diced a rabbit, how many pounds you want?"

"Just give me the whole rabbit." He shoots back quickly.

I shrug, and put the meat into a bag. "Alright, that'll be-"

He cuts me off, handing me a handful of money. "This should suffice." He grabs the bag, leaving me awestruck at the amount of money he paid. He paid triple what he should have.

As he leaves he calls out to me, "Say hello to your father for me, I hope he gets well soon."

As the door closes behind him, I know that he knows about my father. He is ill, but not with the flu. For the past two years he's been like this, sitting in bed, depressed at mother's death.

Some days he gets up, able to move around, and on a really good day, work the shop. Other days however, he just sits in bed all day. Today is one of the latter.

My mother had an illness come on suddenly, and we had taken her to the doctor. I remember still what he had told us. He had said that she had come down with an incurable disease, one that even before the dark days couldn't be cured.

She had died 6 months after that announcement, deteriorating slowly. Near the end of her life her hair even began falling out, adding to the horror.

Ever since then father has fallen into that depression, and I've run the butcher shop, selling to the rich.

I walk over to the door, and flip the sign from open to closed. I look over the money a second and third time, still unable to believe the absorbent amount of money he gave me.

I finally put the money back into the register, and decide to go to bed. I walk past my father's room, deciding to tell him about the man later.

I walk into my empty room, lying down in the only object in the room, a straw made bed. I don't have to wait long for sweet sleep to come.

**Eve POV**

"What are you drawing Aviv?" I ask my little brother.

He looks up from his little area on the wall, dirt all over it. "I don't know." He replies, quickly going back to work on his doodle.

"Well," I begin. "Whatever it is, you need to put it on pause. Breakfast is ready, and then we have to go to the reaping."

"Oh ya." He replies, surprisingly calm considering the fact he can be reaped. Maybe he doesn't realize that he's eligible. If so, then it's better not to remind him.

"Well, let's just go downstairs then, don't want to be late." He nods his head in reply, and we both slowly walk downstairs.

Once we get down, Barric and Omri are sitting with empty plates in front of them, most likely having already eaten. Dagan is in the middle of his meal, and Aluma is grabbing some leftover rolls from last night.

Aviv and I follow suite, grabbing some of our own. Unlike the chatty meal we had last night, there is no sound coming from the living room.

Mom and dad soon join us, silently sipping on some water.(If you're reading this put "pie" somewhere in your comment for 1 sponsor point ;)

After I finish my second roll, I grab some water myself, joining my older brothers and parents in silently sipping.

After what feels like hours Aviv finally finishes his last roll, and we get up, ready to leave. The mood seems to fall even dimmer then it was before, if that's possible, as we leave to go to the reaping.

If the purpose of the twist was to instill fear in us, mission accomplished. As Aluma, Dagan, Aviv, and I make our way to the town square, the district seems to fall silent.

Not a single sound can be heard, not even the little babies seem to want any noise, as if they know what's happening. I find my self twitching occasionally, terrified, yet weirdly enough, anxious, for the reaping to start.

I guess I really just want to get this over with, for it to proved that I'm not going to be picked, that Aluma, Dagan, and Aviv are all safe as well. Yet a voice in the back of my head wont let me think that.

It's telling me everything isn't going to be okay, that something bad is going to happen. Aluma and Dagan seem to be having the same feeling, but yet again Aviv seems to have no fear of what's going to happen.

People always say that little kids can tell what's going to happen, so maybe he knows that he'll be okay. Or was that animals that can do that...

I shake off the thoughts, continuing the long walk through the many fields. We live in the center of the grain fields, and are a far ways away from the town center.

That is, if you even call it that. Our "town" is just 8 or so buildings, the mayors building, the peacekeeper office, then the large area set up for the reaping.

We finally reach the town, and quickly get our fingers pricked. I was expecting it to be extremely painful, but it's pretty equivalent to getting stung by a bee.

They direct me to my section and I go over, waiting patiently for the reapings to begin. The time for the reapin comes, then more time passes, and by the time it's half an hour late, a murmer sweeps through the crowd.

The head peacekeeper makes his way out, telling us the mayor is unable to perform his task, and that the speech will be skipped this year.

Although he doesn't say it, I assume that the mayor has been killed. We've had 4 mayors in the past 10 years, all of which were supposed rebel supporters, and killed because of it.

I don't get why they do that, considering that the last uprising in district 9 was the dark days. It's no secret that some of the districts, I think 3, 8, and 11 were a few, had some uprisings, but nothing major. Nothing in district 9, although that could be because they kill all the rebels.

I shrug the though off, deciding to focus on the reaping. The escort comes out, with weirdly colored clothes and hair. It takes me a while to figure it out, but I realize that she must be trying to mimick the color of wheat.

The women introduces herself as Jules, and wastes no time strutting over to the girls reaping ball. She plucks a single slip out, and practically jogs over to the mic, in an obvious hurry to get out of the blazing heat.

Jules unfolds the slip, takes a deep breath, and announces the name. "Eve Ferris."

**Ametheon POV**

I glance over at the crowd, curious at who it is that got reaped. It doesn't take me long to see an 11-year-old girl, slowly making her way out of the crowd.

I feel a pang of guilt, and wonder if anyone is going to volunteer for her, but of course no one does. The last time someone volunteered in district 9 was before I was born.

None the less, the escort still asks for volunteers, a silent crowd the response. The women then wastes no time, making her way towards the male reaping bowl.

As she unfolds the slip of paper, I pray to myself that the boy reaped isn't another little kid. My prayer is answered, because the next thing I know, my name is being called. "Ametheon Bales."

She couldn't have said my name, could she have? I stand in shock for what feels like hours, before shaking it off, and making my way up. As much as I want to scream and cry out, I know that there's no point.

So instead, I just put on an emotionless mask, hoping that no one see's through it. Again the women asks for volunteers, and yet again, no one says anything.

It comes as no surprise to me, it's not like I have any friends or family that would. I'm somewhat of a loner, being one of the few town kids.

I shake hands with the little girl, who I can see is terrified, but like me, is hiding it well. Then we are brought into the justice building, with all but two families safe for another year. Saved from the horror that is this years quell.

I'm brought into the room that has held the final goodbye for countless children, many of which thinking they had a chance of actually winning. I however, am not so naïve as them.

I sit in the room for what feels like hours, and begin to wonder if my dad is even going to come and visit me. I've heard that they do that sometimes in the career districts. Some sort of nonsense about them not saying goodbye, because they're not going to die.

Finally though, the door opens, and in steps my dad, sorrow plastered onto his face. He walks over to me and envelopes me in a hug. After a minute he distances himself from me, and looks me square in the face. "Theo," He begins, using the nickname I haven't heard from him in years. "You can do this, you can win. You have to win."

I nod my head in response, not wanting to say anything. I don't want to lie to my father, and I don't know why he's lying to me.

The peacekeeper comes in, and I realize we must have hugged longer then I thought. Dad looks around desperately, being half dragged out of the room. "You have to win Theo, you can do it. Please."

And with that, the door closes, and I let the full impact of the situation sink in. If I die, dad will be alone. If he was bad after mom died, then now that both of us are dead, who knows what will happen.

I can't let them happen, I may not have a chance, but if I'm going to die, I'm gonna go down fighting.

**Eve POV**

"Don't worry Eve, you're going to be okay. Everything's going to be just fine." My mom says, going on senselessly, saying the things more for herself than me. Finally I can't take it anymore, and snap.

"No mom! Just no! I can't win! I don't have a chance and we all know it, so just stop. Just..." My voice softens, and I finally let out the emotions I've held in for so long, bursting into tears. "I'm sorry mom." I choke out. "I didn't mean to."

"I know honey, I'm sorry." She responds, stroking my hair.

I wipe my eyes with my sleeve, and try my best to get rid of the evidence of my breakdown. If anyone finds out, then no one would sponsor me, not that I have a chance anyways.

Aviv walks up to me, and holds my hand in his, speaking softly. "Eve, you have to win. You can do it, you're strong. You just have to try."

I don't have the guts to tell him the truth, that I don't really have a chance, so I go along with it. "Ya, maybe I can, you never know. That 13-year-old won last year, so maybe I can win too."

After that, the peacekeeper comes in, escorting my family out peacefully. The door closes, and I can't help but wonder if that's the last time I will see my family.

I'm going to try, I have to now. I promised Aviv that I would, and I can't break that promise.

The peacekeeper comes in again, this time to escort me out of the room, and into the car that will take us to the train. Me and the city boy, who I know as somewhat of a loner, driving to the train, the weird escort between us.

As it takes us to the train, I allow myself one last glance of district 9, before entering the train that will take me to my death.


	15. District 10 Reapings

**District 10 reapings, woot! We're getting so close to ending the reapings, I can't believe it! I started a SYOS(submit your own soldier) on the Call of Duty section of the site. So if your interested, check it out. It will be something I work on when I finish my reapings ahead of schedule(very often), so this wont be delayed by it. This was one of my favorite reapings I've written yet, and is my longest, coming in at a whopping 3.5k words. So without further ado, here they are.**

* * *

**Fawn Rivendell POV- 15 Female**

I run my hand on the pigs leathery skin, stroking it gently. I take another handful of feed from the bag, allowing it to nibble on my hand.

I feel a tapping on my shoulder, and look around to see my best, and only friend Elizabeth. Elizabeth, who has been deaf her whole life. Because of her we have set up a system of notes between each other, my always carrying a notepad for the two of us to write on. You would think it would make things strained between us, but if anything, it makes us closer. She hands me a piece of paper with her signature chicken scratch handwriting on it.

_Can I feed Rico?_

I smile at her, and take out the sketch pad back from her, neatly writing.

_Sure, go ahead._

I back away from the pig, who we affectionately call Rico, and allow Elizabeth to feed him. We got the pig 2 years ago, and unlike most people, have kept it as a pet.

Most people here just slaughter the pigs for their meat, but we don't. Settlement 5, where we live, is dairy farmers, almost exclusively milking cows. We had to walk down to settlement 2 to get the pig, who at the time was just a little tyke.

There are 6 settlements in District 10, number 1 being the largest, and 6 the smallest. Although it's nothing official, we are the dairy farmers, 4 slaughters and gathers eggs from chickens, 3 slaughters cows, 2 slaughters pigs, and 6 and 1 are mixed.

Our family owns Rico, and shares a herd of cows with a couple other families, including Elizabeth's. Elizabeth turns around, gesturing me over to Rico.

I smile at her, and walk over to the pig, stroking his back softly. We're in my family's small backyard, which doesn't even have a fence. If Milo ever wanted to leave, he could, and should.

We do this partly because of the old tradition of doing such in settlement 5. They say that if your animal has a reason to run away, into the coyote infested areas between the settlements, then you aren't taking well enough care of him. The other reason for not having a fence, is that we can't afford one.

Elizabeth reaches over for the piece of paper, and quickly writes on it with the makeshift pen I made for her from raw materials I managed to collect.

I have to get home see you later

I nod my head upon reading the note, and she gets up to leave. I probably should be getting to sleep as well, it's getting late. The sun isn't in the sky anymore, rather, it's been replaced by the dim moon and bright, shiny stars.

I take this is my leave, and begin walking inside. Once I enter the house, I notice that my parents and little brother Colt, who is 9 as of a couple of days ago, are all asleep.

I creep my way across the house, taking extra care not to make any noise as I walk past my parents room. I walk into my bedroom, noticing that Colt is already in his bed, fast asleep.

I tip toe across the room, and slip into bed, not bothering to undress. Drifting fast asleep within minutes.

**Aron Low POV- 12 Male**

"John, I don't think you understand what you're saying." I say while shaking my head at my friends stupidity.

He looks at me confused, oblivious to anything I say. "What do you mean, I think I know what it means."

"No John," My other best friend, Lewis, says while sighing deeply. "If you knew what it meant, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Fine then," John replies, now outnumbered. "Tell me then, what does it mean, Mr. Know-It-All."

Lewis and I glance at each other nervously. I swallow a lump in my throat, and begin awkwardly. "Well, you see..." I trail off, trying to find the words that will make this least weird. "So you know the story that we just started class, is considered a funny story, right?"

He shrugs, and speaks casually. "Yes, the teacher said that, but there aren't any jokes in it really, none of it is funny."

"Umm," I trail off, still unsure of what to say. "Okay, let me just get this over with. This story has some inappropriate humor in it. In fact, all humor in it is like that. So..." I trail off again, trying to find the words.

This time Lewis picks it up. "Okay, you know what, lets just say this. When the guy says 'I will draw my naked weapon.'" He says, paraphrasing the awkward beginning to the story. "He isn't talking about a sword that doesn't have a sheath..."

He looks at the two of us, still confused at what we're talking about. Finally I lose my patience. "Oh, come on, he's freaking talking about his...part."

He takes a moment to let it sink in, then suddenly bursts out laughing. Felix and I just shake our heads, expecting the response from him.

We just started the story, and already I can't help but wonder why the heck we're reading it. It's some old, and when I say old, I mean old, story. It's only the third story that we've read that isn't just propoganda from the capital. The other two were a bit more recent, while this story we couldn't even understand what the stuff meant.

We read it, under encouragement from the capital, because it's supposedly one of the best stories of all time, though I think it's pretty bad. But the capital apparently loves it, so we're spending 3 or so weeks reading the garbage.

After a couple of minutes of John's on and off bursts of laughter, I finally just roll my eyes, and leave. Lewis follows me, but John doesn't even notice, still in a fit of laughter, constantly repeating the inappropriate line.

Lewis and I talk about anything but the line, making insignificant small talk. Finally the two of us part our ways, him making his way home to Settlement 2, while I head to my home in Settlement 1.

As I'm walking, I pass a fence that makes my stop in my tracks. Inside the large, fenced off area, is the animal that I have been terrified of my whole life, Bulls.

The animals that killed my father, leaving me to take care of my then pregnant mother. Now I have to take care of her, and my little brother. All because of the horrible beast of an animal.

One of the larger ones stops, as if sensing my presence, and turns towards me. Even though there is an electric fence between the two of us, I take off running, desperate to get home.

To my home, the only place I can feel safe.

**Fawn POV**

"Get up Fawn! Breakfast is ready!" I let out a groan, half rolling off my bed. I fight to open my eyes, seeing that my 9-year-old little brother Colt is standing above me.

"Alright, alright, I'll get up..." I murmur, slipping out of my head, stumbling as I hit the ground. "Why don't you go downstairs, I think I'll be there in a bit."

He nods at me, and runs off to the dining room, or if no one is there, back in the hallway to wake mum and dad. I however, drag my feet, making my way to our small bathroom.

I splash some cold water in my face, which manages to wake me up enough to prepare a bath. I dip myself into the cool water, immediately feeling a shock at the chilliness of the water.

Within minutes I'm wide awake, and after scrubbing myself clean of the dust, and other nasty things you get on your body when milking a cow.

I tentatively step out of the small tub, and run my hand through my hair half-heartedly, eventually managing to put it into two braids.

After I get my hair done, I slip on a pink dress I had gotten from my mother yesterday. It's slightly big, but it fits well enough. Then I slip on my brown boots, not the old beaten down ones I use for physical labor, but rather the ones I wear for leisure activity.

Then I slip on my last item, a leather cord necklace, with a paw print on the front. It was made when Rico stepped in some mud, then on the necklace. I was a bit mad at first, but grew to like the change, it made it feel like my own.

I look at the small, handheld mirror, pleased with the way I look. It doesn't make much sense to dress up for the reaping, but it's sort of an unspoken rule. Or well, I shouldn't really say that...it's spoken plenty.

I set down the small, cracked mirror, and make my way out of the bathroom, walking through the narrow hallway. Our house is just one story tall, like most are in district 10, and is fairly small. It has the bathroom at the end of the hallway, then the two bedrooms and a small closet in the hallway leading up to the family room. It has a small kitchen, which leads to the backyard porch.

I make my way to the living room, noticing that Colt has already dug in, eating some rice with one of our hand-made wooden spoons. I smile at him slightly, grabbing some rice for myself from my parents.

We eat in silence, occasionally throwing in a comment here, some small talk there. I finish my rice quickly, and drink some of our water quietly.

Soon after Colt finishes, two others and us, in company of our parents, make our way to the town center. Colt seems to grow more and more nervous as we approach the town center in-between settlement 1 and 3.

It's a long walk, so I notice with ease his fidgeting and twitching that makes him look like he's dancing almost by the time we reach the outskirts of settlement 3.

I consider trying to comfort him, but know that there's nothing I can say to do such. The only thing that will stop his fear is seeing that he's fine. The first reaping is the worst, and after that you realize you wont get picked.

So instead, I keep silent as we make our way to the center, oblivious to the fact that within minutes, my life will be changed forever.

**Aron POV**

"Do you think John will ever stop joking about that stupid line?" Lewis asks me sarcastically.

I let out something between a snort and laughter, before responding. "You're talking about John. John, who still jokes about you getting mauled by a pig."

"Hey," Lewis says, now on the defense. "That pig was crazy, had rabbis or something."

I roll my eyes, knowing if John was here he would be bursting out laughing now. "No Lewis, you just had a carrot in your pocket." I say calmly, remembering the attack that happened 4 years ago.

"Ya, but how was I supposed to know that a malnourished pig was going to maul me for it." He says, holding his hands up.

"That's why it's funny." I respond automatically, having had this conversation hundreds of times now.

"Ya, ya, whatever." He says, waving his hands for effect. "Where is John anyways?"

I shrug, unsure myself. "I don't know, but mayor is going to be starting his speech any minute now, he better hurry."

On queue, the mayor steps out, a piece of paper in his hands. He unfolds the paper, and I half expect it to come rolling out into the crowd.

Instead, he sets it on the table, giving his long, drawn out speech. He talks about the dark days, lists practically every drought and storm that happened, then goes on to the hunger games.

At last, he's finished, and he introduces our escort, Markus. He's wearing a leather shirt and pants, and well, actually, everything looks leather. That includes his skin.

He talks about what an honor it is to be in district 10, despite that the only district that is worse than ours is 12, and he probably hates being here.

After blabbing on about it for a couple of minutes, he slowly makes his way over female reaping bowl, obviously enjoying every second of it. He must love sending us to our deaths.

He slowly struts over to the podium, and it might just be me, but I swear his skin squeaks as it moves. After what feels like hours of him moving in slow motion, he reaches the mic, and slowly unfolds the paper. He taps the mic twice, lets out a fake cough, and reads the name. "Elizabeth Lindell."

I feel as if I recognize the name, but don't know where. I wait for the girl to move out, but instead, I hear nothing. The escort repeats the name again, but nothing happens. Finally, the girl gets half pushed out, looking around confused, not understanding what's going on.

The girl is 15, and I realize quickly why her name sounded familiar. She's deaf. I feel a pang of guilt for the poor girl, who will surely die in the horrors of the arena.

But then there's a commotion behind me, and I hear the two words I never thought I would hear in my lifetime. "I volunteer!"

I look in shock, as another 15-year-old girl makes her way up, stopping the deaf girl, who seems to realize what's going on. The volunteer makes her way up the stairs confidently, and I feel a sense of respect for the girl, who volunteered to save her friend.

The escort seems happy as well, because she speaks with an obvious edge of pride in his voice. "Well then, isn't that the spirit of the games! What's your name darling?"

The girl leans towards the mic, speaking calmly. "Fawn Rivendell."

"Well then, let's hear a great round of applause for Fawn Rivendell, our female tribute!"

A scattered applause comes from the crowd, not willing to play the capital's game, but wanting to show respect to the brave girl.

The escort makes his way to the male reaping bowl, in more of a rush now. Most likely eager to meet her best chance she's probably ever had for a victor. We've had 2 volunteers in our history, the other volunteer being one of our few victors.

He quickly walks over to the mic, and I can't help but think that if he was in slow motion before, he most be in fast forward now.

Then he reaches the podium, and speaks in a loud, booming voice. "Aron Low."

The words slice through the air like a knife, and I find myself frozen for a moment, unsure of what to do. I shake it off quickly though, knowing I'll have to be strong. I have a chance of winning, anybody does really.

I walk up the stairs, suddenly realizing why everyone takes their time. If you can just delay your very possible death for just a few seconds, that's a win in itself.

I walk up, and when the escort asks for volunteers, I already know no one will volunteer for me. What Fawn did was extreme, even with the fact that it was her friend who was deaf. Who would volunteer for me? Not John and Lewis, that's for sure. I would never forgive them if they did either.

The two of us shake hands, her seeming off in her own world, yet still perfectly present. Then the escort hurriedly leads us two into the Justice Building, allowing the peacekeepers to usher us into separate rooms.

It seems like only seconds of being in the room before the door bursts open, and my friends and family say their goodbyes to me. I can only hope that they wont be their last.

**Fawn POV**

I sat in the room for a couple of minutes before Elizabeth came in, sorrow evident in her eyes. I knew she would feel guilty for what happened, but I'm happy I volunteered, she deserves it. She wouldn't last a minute in the games. She didn't even realize she had been reaped.

She seems to understand this, because she doesn't hand me any notes, or attempt to speak, but instead we just sit in silence. It seems surprisingly mellow, with almost nothing happening.

But just being in a room with your best friend for just a few last moments is good enough. The time goes by quick however, and it seems like just seconds later, she is being taken out by the peacekeepers.

Next is my family, this one I know will be less quiet. Colt is the first one to run towards me, in front of my slow-moving parents. He jumps on top of me, enveloping me in a hug. I swear a silent prayer that he wasn't reaped, that would have just made the whole thing a living nightmare.

My dad puts his hand on my shoulders, squeezing down tightly. "Fawn, promise me you'll try?"

I nod, and I know that's the only conversation I'll be having with my parents, we all know Colt is the one who needs talking to.

"Colt," I say as loud as a dare speak. He looks up at me, slowly unwrapping himself from me. "Don't worry, I'm going to be fine. I'll win this thing, and we'll be rich!" I say, trying to speak with as much enthusiasm as possible.

He seems unconvinced, but doesn't say much about it. I know that there's nothing I can do to make him feel better, so I decide to instead change the topic.

"Colt," He looks up again, now interested in what I'm going to say. "make sure to look after Rico for me. I know Elizabeth will, but she can't always be around."

He nods his head, the traces of sorrow erasing at the mention of his beloved pet. "And," I continue. "I still have that saddle under my bed."

He lights up at this, with the prospect of riding the pig, a rare treat I allow him to do on special occasions. "I can ride it?" He asks, enthusiasm now in his voice.

"Anytime you want." I respond, glad that my plan worked. He'll probably run straight home to play with Rico, which should take his mind of things for a while. Maybe by the time he gets tired of playing with him, the games will be over, and by some stroke of luck, I'll be heading home.

"Thanks, Fawn!" He speaks, forgetting completely about the games. I smile at him convincingly, and then, to my relief, the peacekeepers walk in.

Colt seems to still not notice what's going on, bounding his way out, already on his way home. My parents both give me a last smile as they leave, and the doors close.

In two weeks, one way or another, I'll be coming home. I can only pray that It's not in a box, and that I get to see my loved ones again.

* * *

**Thanks to my beta Butterflygirly99 for her insight and well, beta. Also sorry to Oreh Keats, I know you wanted to have Aron volunteer, but two from D10...so I went with the one with the better reason, which was Elizabeth. Also sorry for the Romeo and Juliet cameo thing...I just figured that if there's any literature that would still be around, and also star-crossed lovers comes from Romeo and Juliet so it might still be around...but ya. Review, and check out my SYOS if your interested!**


	16. District 11 Reapings

**Hello everyone, district 11 reapings. These were probably my toughest ones I had to do, so I'm a bit worried about the quality. Again it's siblings, so not as long as the others. I have to give props to ZataraGrace though. These tributes were extremely detailed and flat out amazing. Make sure to check out my new poll, and my SYOS. Also my other story, OC guide, is back up and running, so check that out too. I hope to have the last reapings out by Sunday night or Monday morning, and soon after have the reaping recap out. It will have a basic breakdown of the tributes, showing appearance things. Then the HG panel debates on them, then finally the odds board!**

* * *

**Oak Xell- Male- 15**

I stealthily make my way over to the tree, crossbow slung over my back. I stand completely still for 5 minutes, half hidden by the tree.

Finally, my wait pays off. A black crow, barely visible in the dark of night, begins it's decent. It's target; a bushel of corn.

I quickly pull an arrow from my sheath, and take aim at the ugly bird. I release the arrow. I know right away it's going to hit the bird.

The arrow smashes into the crows skull, going through the bird all the way. It quickly drops, and by the time it hits the ground, I'm already right next to it.

I pick the bird up, and smile to my self. That was bird number 17, I've filled my quota. I toss the bird in the bag swinging from my back, and check to make sure that I have 17 birds. After double, and triple checking, I confirm that I've gotten all 17.

17 birds a night, that's the quota that you have to fill. If you don't, then you get publicly whipped. It's a hard life, but nobody said that being a kingslayer would be easy.

Kingslayers are, as their names suggest, the kings of well...slaying. We're basically the night crew, coming out with crossbows to defend the crops from the crows that inhabit district 11. It's easy, until the tracker-jackers come out. Most people get stung at least once a week, and some even die occasionally.

I've worked as one of the kingslayers since I was 8, just like my 3 siblings, and father. My mother works in the morning, unfit for the tough labor of being a kingslayer. My 16-year-old brother Bark, 13-year-old brother Thread, and little sister Zaphrina, all work as king slayers however. Not just normal kingslayers though, our family is the best of the best.

I close the bag, taking care to tie a knot around it with some rope. I begin thinking what I'll do next. I could go to the peacekeeper office and drop off the birds, then get some sleep before the reaping.

But there's still 4 hours left until the deadline, and for all I know Zaphrina or Thread might need help. I know Bark and Birch, my father, will be fine. But Thread, and even more so, Zaphrina, might need help.

On Zaphrina's first day as a kingslayer, just 8-years-old, she got stung three times. It's a miracle she didn't die, being so small. My brothers and I picked up the slack for her, knowing with the tracker-jacker venom in her system, she would die from the whipping.

We ended up all getting whipped because of it however, but it was worth it. It's no secret that she's regretted that day for her whole life, and ever since then, has had a hard time accepting help.

But I don't take no for an answer, and as long as my quota is filled, she's usually fine with me helping. She knows that if I couldn't help her, I would go insane. My family is my rock, and I'm willing to protect them, no matter what the cost.

**Zaphrina Harriet Xell- Female- 12**

"Keep up Cade!" I shout out to my best friend, who has begun to fall behind in our morning run.

"Right behind you." He replies, and at that moment appears next to me.

I begin to make out my home in the distance, and we both slow our pace down to a jog.

We reach the small field in front of my home, and the two of us stop. I turn to him, and state calmly, "Reaping today."

"Ya." He replies simply.

The two of us are silent for a minute, then I speak up. "If you get reaped, try to win, will ya?"

"You too." He answers, again using a minimum of words. "It would be tough though," He continues after a long pause. "with all the little kids that will be in it. I don't know how I could kill a 9-year-old."

I nod my head in agreement, deciding not to speak. I'm tempted to rant about the horror of this years games, the fact that little kids are being sent in. But I know that speaking against them wont do any good. If anything, someone might hear, and I'll get whipped, or worse.

So instead I try to be optimistic. "Maybe their wont be any little kids in the games."

"Maybe." He replies, despite knowing that I'm wrong. If anything they'll rig the games so it will be all kids too young to normally be eligible. But no, they'll want to toss in some 15-year-olds so they can slaughter the little kids. It's sickening.

"Well, I think I should be getting home." Cade says, breaking the minute long silence.

"See you later." I say, waving a hand at him.

He turns around, running to his home nearby, and I swear I hear him mutter under his breath, "Maybe."

I shake my head, ignoring it. It was probably just my imagination. That doesn't erase the fact that it's true however. There's no point in worrying though, if I get reaped, I get reaped. Worrying about it wont help any.

I walk up to my home, and slowly open the door, being conscious to any family member that's still sleeping. I walk into the living room, and notice right away that everyone else is already at the dinner table, eating.

"Hey guys." I call out to my family, consisting of my parents, and three older brothers, Thread, Oak, and Bark.

Oak turns his head away from his bowl of broth, nodding at me. "Hey sis, how was your run?"

I give an indifferent shrug. "It was okay, Cade didn't seem to into it, but then again, neither was I." I reply honestly.

He seems to read my thoughts, because he automatically replies, "Don't worry, you're going to be fine."

"Ya I know, but...I'm worried for you guys." I say, grabbing a seat.

After a couple of seconds of awkward silence, Thread changes the subject. "Thanks for the help last night Oak."

"No problem." Oak replies, and I don't even have to ask what it's about. Oak helped Thread out last night with meeting his quota. He came to me first, but I already had 15 birds, and there was 4 hours left, so I directed him to Thread. Guess he needed some help.

A bit more small talk goes around the table, but no major conversation strikes up, as one usually does at the dining table. Must be the pre-reaping nerves. It's my first reaping, but I've seen how everyone else has acted on theirs, so I know that by tonight we'll be back to our normal chatty selves.

I finish up my broth, and make my way to my room. Being a girl, I'm the only one with my own room. Mom and dad share one, then my brothers all share one too. I feel a bit guilty about it, but my room is smaller than the others, so it evens out in the end.

I decide it's too late for a bath, so instead I just grab an outfit. I slip on an Orange and Burgundy dress, then put a red headband around my forehead. As a last thought, I grab some mud, and paint 2 lines on my cheekbones. The capital wants us to dress up all nice for them, but I'm not going to listen. If I get reaped I want to show them that I'm not just a pretty little face who's going to be sacrificed like a lamb. I'm going to fight.

**Oak POV**

"No, no, you've got it all wrong." Thread states calmly to me. "The chicken obviously came first. The proto-chicken layed a proto-chicken egg, that hatched what we would call a chicken. Thus the chicken is before the chicken egg."

"No, that's where you've got it wrong." I say smiling, enjoying the relaxed conversation we're having. "The question is, the chicken or the egg. So the proto-chicken egg counts as an egg. So the egg came before the chicken."

He stares at me silently for a couple of seconds, then the two of us start laughing. "Maybe I should have worded the question better." He says as the laughter begins to fade away.

I then notice that a lot of people are staring at us, many with discontent, but I don't care. But maybe it isn't completely appropriate to be laughing at the reaping. Thread seems to have the same thought, because his laughter stops abruptly.

"We'll talk after the reaping." Thread says quietly. In response I nod my head.

I walk over to my section with the 15-year-olds, and silently await the reaping. After a couple of minutes the mayor steps out, and reads the treaty of treason. The speech is demeaning, and obviously stretches the truth at many points.

They make the capital seem like the shining knights to the capital terrorists. But then again, one mans terrorist is another's freedom fighter, and who knows what the dark days were like.

After what feels like hours, he finishes the dragged out speech, and introduces our escort. I resist the urge to burst out laughing as the woman steps out, in a full costume of leaves.

I can't help but wonder if the tributes will be wearing something like that for the tribute parade. If so, I feel sorry for them.

The strange woman wastes no time, quickly saying it's an honor to be in district 11, then strutting over to the female bowl. She plucks one out and quickly walks over to the podium. She taps the microphone once, then slowly reads the name. "Zaphrina Xell."

I feel a pounding inside of my chest, with my first thought being to volunteer. But no, I can't volunteer, she's a girl. My second thought comes quickly after, and stays there. Hatred. Hatred towards the capital for everything. For the twist, for the games, for whipping us, for forcing us into poverty. No matter what, the capital is not the knights in shiny armor.

I take a deep breath, in a vain attempt to focus. I see the escort making her way to the podium with a slip in hand, big smile on her face. She must love her job.

She unfolds the slip, and her grin goes even wider, and a new level of rage runs through my veins, and I resist the urge to go up there and punch her in the face. Then she taps the microphone, and speaks in a loud, squeaky voice. "Oak Xell!"

With those two words, all my anger dissipates. Instead, I put on the coldest and cruelest smile I can make, which is fairly scary. I step out of my section, and look directly at Zaphrina, trying to somehow will her to not cry. To not give them the satisfaction of breaking you.

She seems to get the message, as she stands up a little taller, and looks me back directly. I reach the top of the stairs, and sling my arm around Zaphrina, and look her in the eye, again using telepathy to speak to her.

She smiles slightly, and I again find myself wondering how it worked. Maybe If I hadn't been reaped I would have read about it sometime. Instead though, me and Zaprhina look towards the crowd, and give the fiercest tribal smiles we can give.

The effect is immediately, with most of the crowd looking away or looking uncomfortable. But I notice some of the Kingslayers grinning, and a few even chuckling to themselves. The peacekeepers seem to sense the discomfort of the crowd, as they quickly lead us into the Justice Building.

As I'm walking in, I rub my finger against my Kingslayer ring, a gift from a late slayer. The ring reminds my of my job, and then of why I put up with the horror of the night crew. For my family. My family, who I will do anything for. Right then, I know what I have to do. I have to send Zaphrina home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, make sure to review and vote on the new poll! Also, I've got my play tonight(finally), so wish me luck! But don't say break a leg, I'm going snowboarding on Monday, and breaking my bones is a large possibility. **


	17. District 12 Reapings

**LAST REAPINGS! I can't believe it, it feels like just yesterday I created an account, and posted the story. I'll have the reapings recap, which will give you a look at the tributes appearence, then the HG panel will talk about them, then finally the odds board! I have 4 easter eggs hidden in this chapter. 3 are related to the books, with characters or events being hidden, and then there's one little thing that says something about Susan's views on life. First one to find all 4 gets 5 sponsor points!**

* * *

**Susan Stark- Female- 13 POV**

I swing my stick at John, him deflecting it with his own. I slash out at him, and he jumps back quickly, swinging down with both hands, knocking the stick out of my hands. He lightly taps me in the chest, and smiles at me. "Gotta pull back your sword quicker than that."

"Ya, I know." I sigh, picking up my stick, preparing for round three with my older brother. Him and my other older brother, Brandon, have been training me for the past 3 years. John with small swords, or sticks if we're fighting, then Brandon with throwing knives.

They know how to use those weapons because well...it's a long story. Just three years ago, I lived in district 2. My father was a general in district 2, and a spy for district 13. He was discovered and him and my mom were both executed. He expected this to happen though, so he set up a plan, faking our deaths, and sending us to his friend, and fellow district 13 spy, the district 12 mayor. We got a new last name, Stark, and were cared for by the mayor.

But just two years ago, the mayor was discovered, and executed. We were then moved into an orphanage, which we were in until 6 months ago, when we managed to buy a small shack, thanks to Brandon working in the mines. Ever since we've moved here, my brothers have trained me, using the skills they learned in the training academies in district 2.

I pick up the stick, and twirl it in my hand. John does the same, and states calmly. "I'm up 2-0, let's gofirst one to 3, then call it a night, we need some rest."

Giving a nod of my head, I get into a defensive position. This time I attack first, lashing out wildly at his right side. He deftly dodges it, and swings towards my chest. I duck under it, and I can feel the air rush over my head, hitting some loose strands of my hair.

I jump back up, and block his swing towards my left side. He swings again, this time a two-handed swing, that I know will knock the stick out of my hand If I attempt defending myself. So instead I duck again, this time the stick actually hitting my hair.

Again I get up, and jab at his stomach, which he barely manages to spin out of, falling to the ground. I decide to take a chance, and reach out as far as I can with my right arm, swinging at him. He drops his stick, and uses his hands to propel himself backwards, half throwing himself out of my reach.

I kick the twig away from the area, and smile to myself. I'm finally going to beat him, something I've managed only once, and I feel that was more for my self-esteem than anything.

He doesn't show any fear though, in fact, if anything, he seems more confident than before. I slowly walk towards him, taking care to not make any mistakes. Then I swing out my stick at him sideways, heading towards his head. He ducks under it, as I expected. As I planned, I swing towards his knees, but to my shock, he jumps over it, going from crouching to high in the air in a second.

I attempt to pull my twig back, but his feet land on it, and he reaches out at the twig, pulling it at the same time he releases his footing, the twig back in his hand. He grins at me like a mad-man, and pokes me once in the chest.

"That's game."

**Cole Frankerd- Male- 13- POV**

I swing my pickaxe at the ground, the sound of metal against stone echoing as they make contact. I haul the pickaxe up again, my arms feeling sore and tired. I've practiced with the heavy pick for an hour now, and it was tiring me out. I don't know why I like practicing with it so much, I guess it's just that it lets me blow off steam. It also works me out a bit, which I'm going to need later in my life, especially in the mines.

Although I do like swinging a pickaxe, I don't like mines. Or small, enclosed places for that matter. My dad almost died in a major mine explosion 31 years ago, when he was just 19. Then again 12 years ago, when I was just 1 years old. Then finally, just 2 years ago there was a minor explosion which killed his two best friends, and injuring him. We couldn't afford the doctor or apothecary, and if it wasn't for a 30 or so year-old woman from the seam, he would have died. She somehow knew how to heal him, and saved his life.

I bring down the pickaxe another time, my muscles screaming at me as it digs into the stone formation near the mines. I look up in the sky, and see that it's getting dark. My father will probably be finishing his shift any minute now.

Normally he doesn't work this late, but since there's no work on the day of the reaping, he has to work extra today. I begin walking home, dragging the old pickaxe behind me. When I get to the small lawn in front of my home, I set it into a small hole I dug up for that purpose.

My parents have refused to let me do anything related to mining, as they were scared for me. I don't know what they plan on making me do. In district 12, if you don't like coal, you die. Simple as that.

And it's obvious my dad likes coal, just look at my name and you know that. I guess they just want me to wait until I'm 19, the age where you can start mining. It's no secret however, that they don't care what your age is. As long as you can hold a pickaxe you're accepted.

I creep inside my home, and since my mother isn't sitting at the table in the front room, I can guess she's asleep. I look at the clock hung on the wall, and realize that it is really late. It's a miracle my dad didn't get done with work by the time I left. I probably beat him by just a minute or two.

Which means he'll be home any minute. I decide against grabbing some water to drink, as he would probably begin asking where I was. Instead I just go upstairs, and go to sleep.

**Susan POV**

"I think we need some lace for Sarah." I look up from my bowl of broth, and see John holding some string. We're in the black-market, or as some people refer to, the hob. It's where we do almost all of our shopping, and very often, eating. John also sells the stuff he manages to hunt in the forest here every once in a while.

"Didn't we just buy her some 2 months ago?" I ask him, referring to my 13-year-old, and very annoying, sister.

"Ya, but she said she needs new ones."

"How did she go through all that lace in just 2 months? I've had this lace on my shoes for 2 years." I say, holding up my shoe for effect.

"Well, I guess she...walks a lot?" He says, obviously unsure of why she needs new lace already.

"That's stupid." I say, using my favorite word. "I say just don't let her have any lace on her shoe. Hell, I'll give her mine, not like I need them."

John lets out a sigh, setting down the lace. "You know how Sarah's like when it comes to that stuff. I don't think she'll want hand-me-downs."

"Well, that's too bad." I say, getting a bit angry now. "We're not in district 2 anymore, so she needs to learn to toughen up. It's stupid."

"I know." He says, looking a bit hurt by the comment I made about district 2. "But she's taken this a lot worse than either of us. Maybe we should just humor her."

"Here then." I say, taking the lace off of my shoes. "My shoes are too small anyways. Tell her they're new."

"She'll know they were yours." He says, rolling his eyes.

"Fine then, dip the stupid things in some water or something."

"Sarah will still know Susan..."

"Well that's too bad." I snap. "I don't care if she freaking doesn't want dirty lace. We should be using the money to buy something we actually need."

John seems taken aback by my words. He's used to me being stubborn, but I usually don't snap at him or anyone else in our family like that. "I'm sorry John." I say, only telling the half-truth. "I just got mad, I didn't mean it."

"It's okay." John says, giving me a pat on the shoulder. "The reaping is today, that's what is probably stressing you out."

"Ya, I am a bit scared, since it's my first reaping and all." I say, again only tell the half truth. While I am scared about the reaping, it's not exactly driving me insane.

"You gonna finish your broth?" John jokes, pointing to the half-empty bowl.

"Ya, you just interrupted me." I say, giving him a death glare, which causes him to break out in laughter. I try to hold myself to just a smile, but soon find myself joining him.

With a wide grin still on his face, he asks, "So no lace?"

**Cole POV**

I take my time, slowly walking to the town center. My parents had made a light breakfast, and sent me to the reaping alone.

The walk to the town center is a short one, considering how small district 12 is. If we lived at the furthest possible distance from the town center, it would still be a short walk.

Within a minute or two I'm at the grey town center, and I notice right away that most everyone is here, despite the fact that the reaping doesn't start for another 15 or so minutes.

I shake my head, and walk up to the check-in, and get my finger pricked. I ignore the stinging sensation, and make my way over to the 13-year-old section.

When I get there, I quickly notice my only friend, Jason. I wave over to him, and he gives me a small, forced smile, which I return. I know he'll be in no mood to talk now, and frankly, neither am I.

The fact that two of us will be dead in a couple of weeks is enough to keep everyone dead silent. Maybe in other districts it's different, but here, we never win. We've had exactly 3 victors in our history, 2 are dead.

Then there's the other thing that makes it terrifying. If we get reaped, we're going in. We've had exactly one volunteer in our history, and she isn't one of our victors.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as our escort comes out, and announces that we'll be skipping the Treaty of Treason again this year. The past couple reapings have been the same way. The mayor was executed for being a traitor or something, and we haven't bothered to get another mayor since then for some reason.

So instead the escort, who is in a coal-black dress, makes her way to the female reaping bowl. The whole district seems to hold its breath, anxious to see who will be the kid chosen to die.

She grabs a slip, and slowly makes her way back to the podium. She unfolds the small slip, and lets out a cough.

"Susan Stark."

I feel a pounding in my chest, did she just say Susan Stark? She couldn't have. Not her, anyone but her. But sure enough, Susan begins making her way out, slowly walking to the podium, to her death.

I begin shaking slightly, hoping that this is just a dream, that I'm about to wake up. But no, the only girl I've ever had a crush on is going into the Hunger Games.(for Peeta's sake...this isn't an easter egg btw)

I find myself frozen, and completely out of it. So out of it, that I almost don't even notice when the escort says my name.

**Susan POV**

I sit in the room, silently waiting for my family to say goodbye for me. I still can't believe I got reaped. None of us ever took any tesserae. I can't help but wonder if they discovered us, and this is their punishment.

Just then John, Sarah, and Brandon all walk in, sorrow plastered on their faces. They sit down on the couch in front of me awkwardly. I tell them my theory of them finding out about us, but John just shakes his head.

"No, if they would have found out about us, then they would have just killed us."

"What if they didn't want to make a big deal about it?" I ask, unsure myself.

This time Sarah speaks up. "This is the capital we're talking about."

John nods his head. "Ya, they'll call out a firing squad if you cough at the wrong time."

I look down at the floor, and nod my head. Their right I guess, but I still have a hard time believing I got reaped over all of the other kids with 20 or so slips.

"You can do this Susan." John says, his hand squeezing my shoulder. "We've trained you for this, you can win this thing."

I look up from the ground, and shake my head. "No, I can't, and you know it. You always beat me when we're practicing, and all those kids will be just as good as you."

Brandon lets out a laugh and shakes his head. "Don't beat yourself up about losing to him. He was the best one in the academy with swords, and these guys will be 15 at the oldest."

"You really think I can win?" I ask, still having trouble believing them.

"Of course you can." John says. "You almost beat me yesterday."

"Ya, I guess." I say, feeling a bit more sure of myself. "Should I ally with the careers?" I ask them, curious at what they'll think.

John shakes his head. "I don't know, I haven't seen them yet but..." He pauses.

"They tell us to ally with as many outer district kids as possible, then kill them while their not looking." Brandon finishes.

"So my guess would be no?"

"Probably not a good idea." Sarah agrees.

"Make sure to get some allies though, maybe the Cole kid." John says, Brandon nodding in agreement.

The door opens, and the peacekeepers tell them that their time is up. The three walk out quickly, obviously not wanting to have any trouble with the capital.

I begin wondering if their right. I've been trained for this my whole life, maybe I can win. Maybe I can see my family again. All I can do is try.

* * *

**Wow, I'm done with the reapings. Just wow. Make sure to vote on the new poll I just put up, voting on your favorite tributes D9-D12. I'm going to post the reaping recap tomorrow morning, and also I have a plan for the next couple chapters. It's going to be as followed.**

**Train Rides**

District 2

District 6

District 9

**Training Day 1**

District 4

District 5

District 11

**Training Day 2**

District 3

District 8

District 10

**Training Day 3**

District 1

District 9

District 12


	18. Reaping Recap

**Three straight days of updates, WOOOOOOOT! So here you will see the overview of the tributes, the HG panel discussing them, then finally the odds board. The train rides(D2, D6, D9)will not be coming out tomorrow sadly. I am only done with the D2 male, Mason, and I'm snowboarding all day today. But no fear, they should be out Wednesday or Thursday.**

**Overview of Tributes**

District 1

Male- Emerald Karter- 15 years old- 5'8"- Slightly Muscular- Medium length Brown hair- Blue eyes

**Volunteered**

Female- Sapphire Grace- 14 years old- 5'9"- Slim/Athletic- Long Strawberry Blonde hair- Blue eyes

** Volunteered**

District 2

Male- Mason Bedrock- 13 years old- 4'11"- Athletic/Thin- Messy Raven Black hair- Brown eyes

**Volunteered**

Female- Icilla Pritt- 12 years old- 4'11"- Fairly Built- Chin length, curly Dark Brown hair- Brown eyes

**Volunteered**

District 3

Male- Percy Iterio- 15 years old- 5'10"- Fairly Built- Messy, Chestnut Brown hair- Brown eyes

**Reaped**

Female- Digit Telstra- 13 years old- 5'2"- Slim- Dark Brown hair in 2 Ponytails- Honey Brown eyes

**Reaped**

District 4

Male- Ryan Marsh- 14 years old- 5'3"- Well built- Dirty Blonde hair Spiked in the front- Sky Blue eyes

**Volunteered**

Female- Hayla Etsar- 13 years old- 5'2"- slim, bit of muscle- Golden Brown hair in Ponytail- Deep blue eyes

**Reaped**

District 5

Male- David Malvina- 11 years old- 5'0"- Athletic- Dark Brown Short hair- Bright Blue eyes

**Volunteered**

Female- Lizzy Malvina- 9 years old- 4'6"- Slim- Shoulder Length, Light Brown hair- Bright Blue eyes

**Reaped**

District 6

Male- Percy Iterio- 15 years old- 5'5"- Slim but muscled- Short and straight brown hair- Green eyes

**Reaped**

Female- Kaylee Fitzgaunder- 11 years old- 5'0"- Slightly muscled, thin- Red hair in a tight bun- Emerald green eyes

**Reaped**

District 7

Male- Marren Obrum- 10 years old- 4'5"- Skinny- Light and Puffy brown hair- Ocean blue eyes

**Reaped**

Female- Bree Woodrow- 15 years old-5'6"- slim, hourglass figure- Dark brown hair in pontail with side fringe- hazel eyes

**Reaped**

District 8

Male- Caddis Illane- 9 years old- 4'4"- Thin- long, Jet black hair- Extremely dark brown eyes(almost black)

**Reaped**

Female- Natalie Rosewood- 9 years old- 4'6"- small, frail- shoulder length black hair in fishtail- green eyes

**Reaped**

District 9

Male- Amaethon Bales- 13 years old- 5'5"- Stocky, and musclar- Short and spiky light brown hair- hazel eyes

**Reaped**

Female- Eve Ferris- 11 years old- 5'8"- skinny- Long, dark brown hair in ponytail- Haazel eyes

**Reaped**

District 10

Male- Aron Low- 12 years old- 5'2"- Medium build- Straight, ear length, ash brown hair- Sapphire blue eyes

**Reaped**

Female- Fawn Rivendell- 15 years old- 5'1"(dayam that's small)- Slim- long red hair- Green eyes

**Volunteered**

District 11

Male- Oak Xell- 15 years old- 6'0"- Muscular- dark skin- Short, raven black hair- greenish/hazelish eyes

**Reaped**

Female- Zaphrina Harriet Xell-12 years old-5'6"-dancers build- dark mocha skin- dark brown curly hair- dark brown eyes

**Reaped**

District 12

Male- Cole Frankerd- 13 years old- 5'4"- Slender- Dark brown hair, long at front, short at back- seam grey eyes

**Reaped**

Female- Susan Stark- 12 years old- 5'4"- skinny and athletic- straight brown hair in ponytail- dark brown eyes

**Reaped**

* * *

**The Hunger Games Panel**

"Hello everybody!" Ceaser shouts out to the audience, grinning like a madman. "We're back with the Hunger Games Panel! Our topic of debate; this years tributes!" A loud roar goes up in the crowd, all of them excited to see the experts analysis.

"We are here with Mercius Palmaro!" Ceaser shouts, a light going on, revealing the 58-year-old hunger games expert sitting behind a small table.

"Ella Aloi!" The head Hunger Games reporter, of only 30-years-old, is the next one revealed.

"And finally, last but not least, Surano Bettini, who will be announcing the games with me!" The 37-year-old announcer, who is in his second year, waves to the crowd enthusiastically.

"Alright, now that we have our three Hunger Games experts, let me ask what everyone wants to know. At first glance, who do you believe has the best chance of winning?"

Mercius lets out a chuckle, before speaking. "Well, although at this point it's just complete guessing, I would have to go with Emerald Karter. He is the only 15-year-old career, and I just have a good feeling about him."

Surano nods his head in agreement. "Yes, I do agree with you there, although I must say, I'm keeping an eye on Fawn Rivendell, the 15-year-old volunteer from district 10. Although I must say, she is extremely short." He says, letting out a chuckle.

Ceaser lets out a laugh of his own, responding. "Yes, this crop of tributes is most definitely on the shorter side."

"Another reason to go for Emerald." Mercius points out, chuckling.

"Yes, indeed." Ceaser agrees. "Lets hear from Ella?"

Ella smiles slightly. "Well, I have to say that while Emerald does look like the obvious choice, I like Mason Bedrock. Brother of Clove bedrock, who was the female tribute from 2 in the 74th hunger games. I have to give a warning to the girl from 12 and boy from 11, he's coming for you."

"Yes, indeed." Mercius agrees. "However, rage and revenge often blind you, and I believe that he will end up sharing a similar fate to dear Clove. But, speaking of the district 11 boy, Oak Xell. I have to point out him being a contender, along with his sibling, Zaphrina. They sure looked intimidating."

"Yes, yes, they are quickly becoming favorites." Ceaser says. "But what about the other siblings, from district 5?"

This time Surano speaks up. "Well, as much as I do want to root for them, especially David, who volunteered, I feel they don't have much of chance against the other tributes."

"I wouldn't count them out." Ella disagrees. "They may be young, but look at Finnick Odair, or even more recently, Aubrey Thompson!"

"Still 2 years older than David." Surano points out.

Mercius speaks up this time. "Well, David is in the third youngest age group, while Lizzy was the second youngest age group, so don't count them out. However, I can't see David, or even more so, Lizzy win. I will root for them, but I just can't see them winning."

A loud buzzer goes off, and Ceaser shouts out to the crowd. "Thank you for tuning in to the first impressions. Make sure to watch the tribute parade, and afterwards, we will give our thoughts on the tributes, including ranking them on looks! But for now, the first odds board!" The largest roar yet comes from the crowd, and the odds board comes up on the big screen, showing each tribute.

* * *

**Odds(average is 1:24)**

**M1- Emerald Karter- ****1:3**

**F1- Sapphire Grace- 1:5**

**M2- Mason Bedrock- 1:5**

**F2- Icilla Pritt- 1:6**

**M3- Harper Levit- 1:14**

**F3- Digit Telstra- 1:19**

**M4- Ryan Marsh- 1:5**

**F4- Hayla Etsar- 1:8**

**M5- David Malvina- 1:16**

**F5- Lizzy Malvina- 1:40**

**M6- Percy Iterio- 1:11**

**F6- Kaylee Fitzgaunder- 1:38**

**M7- Marren Obrum- 1:42**

**F7- Emma Woodrow- 1:10**

**M8- Caddis Illane- 1:43**

**F8- Natalie Rosewood- 1:44**

**M9- Amaethon Bales- 1:22**

**F9- Eve Ferris- 1:35**

**M10- Aron Lowe- 1:29**

**F10- Fawn Rivendell- 1:9**

**M11- Oak Xell- 1:8**

**F11- Zaphrina Harriet Xell- 1:12**

**M12- Cole Frankerd- 1:26**

**F12- Susan Stark- 1:15**


	19. Train Rides(D2-D6-D9)

**Okay, so this time I just went in order, district 2, then 6, then 9. That's a one time thing though. In the future I'm just going to go by whichever tribute I think will be interesting. I'll have some questions, and the current alliances at the bottom of the page.**

District 2

**Mason POV- Train Ride Day 1, Meeting The Mentors**

I take slow steps into the train, trying not to show any impression as the mentor blabs on about the luxury of the place. It's hard not to though, the place really was amazing.

"So, who are our mentors?" Icilla says, cutting right to the chase.

"Oh none but the best!" The woman speaks in her perky voice. "Why, if I heard you name correctly _Mason,_ then I believe we have a special treat for you!"

I look at her confused, what does she mean by that? Obviously it had to do with my last name, or more importantly, Clove's. I wonder if everyone else realized so quickly what the woman had.

"In fact, here your mentors now!" She shrills, stepping out-of-the-way, allowing us to see our mentors. They are still walking into the train from the other entrance, so I can't make out much.

I do notice, however, that it's a male and female, as is typical in district 2. Some of the other districts aren't as lucky. District 12 only has one mentor ever since that raging alcoholic died 2 years back.

The next thing I notice is that the woman is extremely small and young, and put the pieces together. She must be Alcina, the victor 3 years back.

She won the games by pretending she was no threat to the career pack, but then when the split up happened, brutally killed the girl from 4 with a knife in the back. She went on to kill 2 other careers, including the own boy from her district.

Her games had been one of Mason's favorites, as she was somewhat similar to him. She was small, underestimated, and wrongly so.

She steps forward and greeted Icilla, who seemed indifferent towards her mentor. She's a great mentor, surely, but from what I know of her, not a good fit.

I look over to see that the man is finally making his way over, and stop dead in my tracks when I notice his face.

The man is Cato, victor of the 74th games. The year Clove had gone in. The beast of a boy had been one of the best the academy had ever seen. He was close friends with Clove in the games, and when she had died, he had gone crazy.

He killed the huge boy from 11 with his bare hands, even the boys spear unable to stop the raging man. I've always been thankful he won, instead of the boy who had killed Clove or those little brats from 12.

It dawns on me how painful this may be for him. I never knew the full extent of his friendship with Clove, or if it was even more than that.

When I look at the man now in his 40's, I see something in his eyes. It's something unlike I've ever seen before in a mentor or trainer. It's a mixture of sadness, regret, but on top of it all, determination.

He takes one look at me, and speaks in a clear voice. "You're Clove's brother."

"Ya."

He looks me over for a second before speaking again. "Your parents sure waited a while to have a second kid."

"Third on the way." I shoot back at him.

It falls silent for what feels like hours before Alcina speaks up. "Cato, maybe I should take the boy this year. I think I'm a better fit for his style anyways, and you for Icilla."

He wastes no time, and begins leading Icilla out of the room, talking to her about some random stuff. But then I get a last thought, and call after him.

"Wait!" He turns his head over to me, looking surprised. "Thank you...for winning."

He nods at me, as if he understands what I'm saying. For Clove. That's the part I left out.

He looks at me with a new found intensity, a fire burning in his eyes. "I wouldn't be thanking me yet."

And with that, he turns away, leading Icilla out of the room.

District 2

**Icilla POV- Train Ride Day 1, Reaping Recap**

I sit on the plush couch, Opal on one side, Mason on the other, while the escort whose name I haven't bothered to learn, and Cato stand behind us. It's becoming more and more obvious that Cato feels extremely uncomfortable near Mason.

I know that he's the brother of the girl who was in Cato's games, but why should that make it awkward? His sister was weak, and lost the games. That's it.

I shake the thoughts, deciding to pay attention to the TV, showing the reapings recap, for information on my potential allies. District 1 comes first, and I know right away that both of them will make good allies, but the boy will probably assume the role of leader.

He may think that he has that right, but just because he's 3 years older than me doesn't mean anything. I'm going to be the leader of the career pack, and Mason seems to have accepted that already, never arguing with me.

After us, there's district 3. The two of them look decently fit, but probably wont be contenders. District 4 has the boy volunteer, and even the girl who was reaped looks strong enough. Both of them can probably be in on our career alliance.

Then there's district 5, and a little 9-year-old girl gets reaped, which I smile at. Nice and easy competition. Then to my surprise, an 11-year-old boy volunteers. He must be thinking he can get his sister home, but he'll be just another easy kill.

District 6 again has nothing that's a threat, but district 7 looks somewhat dangerous. The boy may not be much, but the girl looks pretty fit, and has probably worked with an ax. Might want to get her as a career, then just cut her down while she's not looking.

District 8 and 9 have nothing special, and look like all easy kills. District 10 has decent looking tributes, with the girl being a pretty in shape girl, who might be career material, and then a boy who looks like he might be decent, though not a career.

District 11 has two really strong-looking tributes, and I make a note to make sure to kill them as soon as I can. I don't want either of them in the career pack either, their creepy looking. District 12 again looks like nothing special, and Opal flips off the TV.

I look over to Opal, and speak my thoughts. "I think that district 7 and 10 girls might be good careers, and the two from 11 should be killed as fast as possible."

"Ya, totally." Mason agrees, nodding his head with ferocity. "I get to kill the guy."

I look at him confused for a moment, before remembering something. Mason's sister got killed by the boy from 11, kid has a crazy grudge on the boy from 11 now. Doesn't make much sense really.

"Competition looks pretty bloated this year." Opal comments, much to my confusion.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Bloated," She explains. "There's a few really good-looking tributes, then a bunch that shouldn't be a problem at all."

"So, other than those 4, who are the threats?" Mason asks.

This time Cato speaks up. "Never can tell. For all you know those 4 will be bloodbaths and then those little kids from 8 and 5 will make the final 8."

"So..." I begin. "How do we know?"

He shakes his head. "Impossible to know. Might get some tips in the chariot rides, interviews, and most of all, training. Look for the kids who look comfortable, and don't seem to have any fear. Those are the kids that will be a problem."

I snort. "I don't think there will be any fearless tributes this year. Probably will be a huge circle of crying little kids."

He shrugs. "Probably, but you never know. Be prepared, and never underestimate your enemy." He says, his voice beginning to crack at the end of his sentence.

I let out a laugh, and stand up. "I can underestimate anyone I like, no one has a chance of winning against me." I say, ignoring the crack in my mentors voice. With that, I walk out of the room, excited for the days to come.

District 6

**Kaylee POV- Train Ride Day 1, Dinner**

I sit at the dinner table, nibbling on some cheese rolls while sipping on a purple liquid that tastes really rich and fruity. I'm sitting at the end of the table, with Agrippa and Markus on my right, and Percy and my mentor, Mercedes, on my left.

Agrippa is the same perky capitolite that I expected her to be, but Mercedes is actually not too bad. Turns out she was an orphan too before she got reaped for the games.

I set down my half-eaten roll, and turn my attention to my district partner, Percy. I haven't talked to him yet, and I'm unsure how I should act around him.

On one hand, I could act like an innocent, weak little kid. This would make him feel sorry for me, and possibly take me as an ally out of pity, allowing me to manipulate him. But if he figures out that I'm manipulating, that probably wouldn't end well for me.

On the other hand, I could act like myself, and probably still make him my ally, but as equals. It all comes down to his intelligence in the end. So I've decided to test him.

"So, Percy." I begin, taking a sip of the purple drink. "What part of district 6 do you come from? Never seen you around."

He looks up from his bowl of stew, looking me in the face. "Next to the big parts factory, the medium-sized houses next to it. You?"

I set down my glass, preparing for my first test. "In the family home." I state casually.

"Oh." He says, obviously uncomfortable.

"You're 15 right?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"Ya," He says, still uncomfortable. "and you're 11?"

"Yup." I say, taking a bite into the cheesy rolls, the cheese oozing into my mouth. "This is really good, better than anything I've ever had." I say with my mouth full.

"You should try the rabbit stew." Percy says, pointing towards his bowl with his spoon.

I let out a small laugh. "I think if I eat anything more I'll explode."

He smiles slightly, and returns to sipping on his stew. I decide then that I want Percy to be my ally. I finish the last bit of my cheese roll, and wipe my fingers on a napkin.

"You have any siblings Percy?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"Ya," He mutters, swirling around his stew with his spoon. "My little brother, James. I'm guessing you don't?"

I shake my head, sensing that he doesn't want to talk anymore. Guess that he doesn't want to talk about his little brother for some reason.

I chug the rest of my drink, and set the glass down. I slowly stand up, and push in my chair. Mercedes looks up from her meal. "You going to sleep?"

I nod my head. "Ya, I think I want to get some sleep."

"Good night." She says.

I give a small smile, and walk off to my room, ready for the long nights to come.

District 6

**Percy POV- Train Ride Day 1, Night**

I lay down in my bed, covers sprawled on the floor. I wiggle around, desperately trying to fall asleep. I let out a sigh, and slowly get up, rolling off the bed.

I drag myself into the bathroom, stretching out my arms. I walk up to the sink, and run the water on the coolest possible temperature, splashing it on my face.

I let the water fill up the tiny tub, and dunk my face underwater. The ice-cold water wakes me up, and gives me the most refreshing feeling I've felt since I got reaped.

I walk over to the shower, and push a random combination of buttons. I step into the tub, and the steaming hot water burns against my skin, feeling oddly comfortable, despite the burns I can feel forming on my skin.

Standing there under the running water, my thoughts venture to earlier today. Kaylee and I had met our mentors, me with Markus, and Kaylee with the woman. Markus was okay, he wasn't like I had expected him to be. I expected him to be tainted by the capitol, but he actually seems normal.

Then we all watched the reaping recap. The careers seemed pretty normal this year, except the two little kids from district 2. I remember Markus commenting that the boy had a sister in the games a while ago, but other than that we watched the reapings in silence.

It was heart-wrenching to watch all the little kids, all going off to certain death, some very possibly by my hand. I shake my head at the thought, I wouldn't kill any of those 9 or 10 year olds. I'm not sure if I'll even kill at all. But no, of course I will. I have to. I have to win for James and Kelly.

My thoughts venture back to my goodbyes, Kelly coming back to see me. I feel a pain in my chest, and suddenly wish that I could just talk to Kelly again. I remember her last words to me. She made me promise to try to win, that I had to win.

My throat suddenly becomes dry, and I tightly shut my eyes, trying to shut out the thoughts. I can't afford to think like that, I might still be able to go home. I might still be able to see them again.

I turn off the shower, stepping out of the tub. I grab a towel, quickly drying myself, then ruffling my hair, the water droplets falling to the floor.

I let out a yawn, stretch out my arms, and dig through the large closet of clothes in the bathroom. After digging for a couple of minutes, I find a light blue t-shirt and slacks, and slip that on. Almost all the clothes in the closet were bright pink, yellow, or purple. I dug through what seemed like hundreds of clothes to find the plain T-shirt.

I guess that just shows the capitols amazing sense of fashion, I can't help but think. I slowly walk over to my bed, and lie down, this time throwing the sheets over me. At last, I manage to drift off, into restful sleep.

District 9

**Ameathon POV- Train Ride Day 2, Breakfast**

I pick up my fork, eyeing the meat suspiciously, before shoving it in my mouth. The flavor explodes in my mouth, and I'm awed by the great flavor of the meat.

Miller, my mentor, seems to notice. "It's duck meat, very tasty."

I nod my head, tossing another piece of meat in my mouth. That's the first words that have been spoken this morning. Yesterday was very much the same, Miller was way too much like the capitol for my liking, and Eve looked like she was resisting the urge to run to his room and cry. I'd be lying if I said I haven't done the same.

I set down my fork, deciding not to overload myself. The last thing I need is to throw up. The one bit of advice I've taken from Miller is to put on a couple of pounds. So there's no point in throwing it all up, getting rid of the weight that could mean life or death in the arena.

So instead I pick up a glass of brown liquid, which I vaguely remember as chocolate milk. I've seen it once or twice, but there's no way we could afford it. I'm a bit disappointed by the milky-substance. It tastes pretty similar to normal milk.

"So Eve," I say, trying to break the silence. "Where do you live?"

"Out in the fields, where do you think?" She replies, snapping slightly.

I set down my fork, now angry at the girl. "Listen, just because you live in the fields and I live in the town doesn't mean you have an easy life." I finish, shaking slightly.

She looks taken aback, but quickly turns that into a glare. "You've had your whole life handed out to you! You don't have to do anything. Me and my family have to work all day just to get food on the table!"

I find myself now standing, our mentors looking at us with amusement. "At least you have a family!" I shout, shaking furiously now. "At least you have someone to live for..."My voice cracks, and I slowly sit down, attempting to calm down.

Eve looks back at me, shock clear on her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

"Forget it." I practically spit at her. I know I'm being harsh, but at this point I don't care. "I'm going to my room."

I stand up, and walk out of the room, with one thought in mind.

Trust no one.

District 9

**Eve Ferris- Tribute Parade Prep- Day 2 Afternoon**

I stand next to the horse, slowly petting its soft fur. One look around confirms that most of the others are doing the same. I notice just a few exceptions. The two from 5 are near the girl from 8, who is bursting out in tears, than of course the careers are all chatting away with each other. I also notice the two from 11 are talking with the girl from 7, and the two from 6 are talking with each other as well. Other then them though, the other half of the tributes are just like me. Guess that makes me normal.

I let out a sigh, and take a look around at the tributes. Might as well check them all out. Not necessarily for allies, I doubt I'll have any, but rather just to see the outfits. There's a pretty huge range this year. It goes from completely stupid outfits, 12 being coal miners and 7 being trees, to actually pretty cool, like 5's glowing outfit, and the girl from 11's changing dress.

My outfit, I'm afraid, would fall under the stupid range. I'm wearing a woven dress made of grain. Not colored to look like grain, no, according to my stylist, it has to be 'authentic.' So now I'm in a uncomftorable dress made of grain for no reason.

Ameathon is wearing the same thing, his being a suit though. His also seems to outshine mine, being made of amber grain. I steal a look over the horse, and at him, and notice he's petting the horse as well.

I quickly look away, not wanting him to see me looking. If he does he might get mad again. I snapped at him earlier on the train ride, and he followed suite. So now the one person who might have been my ally hates me. Maybe he'll even be the one to kill me.

I shake my head at the thought. He wont kill me. He might even get over the fight, and ally with me. I know deep down that that's not true though. And even if he does ally with me, I'm still going to die. Any hopes of winning disappeared when I saw the reaping.

The volunteers all looked terrifying, and well, trained. I was hoping this year there would be no volunteers from career districts, but of course there were. Then there was even more volunteers after that, 2 I think, and a lot of intimidating looking tributes. The two from 11 both look like they would bite my throat out.

I take a deep breath, and make a decision, I'm going to talk to Ameathon. I'm going to die anyways, so no harm can be done really...I again shake my head, clearing the thoughts. 'I'm not going to die.' I mutter to myself, over and over again.

To anyone looking on I must look crazy, shaking my head and talking to myself. But in the games, being crazy is a good thing really. No one sane ever wins the games. Either that or it's the games make you insane...who cares really. Well, the victor does I guess. And I should to, considering I want to be victor.

I shake my head yet again, trying to erase the thoughts from my head. I just need to focus on training, or even more currently, making an impression. Remember the advice I was given. All waves and smiles at the crowd, pretend you want to be here more than anything.

A bell goes off, and all the tributes make their way over to their horses, and begin to climb up. I climb up the steps, and shut my eyes tightly. Here we go, Eve.

Let the games begin.

* * *

**Alright, thanks for reading, make sure to Review! I have three questions, so make sure to answer them! Also alliances, some of which from POV that you haven't seen yet(or ever will lol).**

Questions

**1) Who is your favorite tribute(out of these 6)- **

**2) Who do you think has the best chance of winning(out of these 6)- **

**3) Which relationship(not as in dating...that comes later) do you like most(out of these 3)- **

Alliances(so far)

**Careers(they're going to be let in)**

1- Sapphire

1- Emerald

2- Icilla

2- Mason

4- Ryan

**Career hopefuls(may or may not be let in)**

4- Hayla

* * *

**District 5**

5- David

5- Lizzy

* * *

**District 6**

6- Kaylee

6- Percy

* * *

**District 11**

11- Oak

11- Zaphrina


	20. Tribute Parade

**Alright, new chapter! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! Training is coming soon, then the pre-interviews, then the interviews, then the night before the games, and then everybodys families back home, and then THE GAMES! So, this is in no ones POV, because...I don't even know why. I felt a bit pedo writing this(You'll see later) with all the 9-year-olds in this. But ummmmm...I know I had something else to say...Oh ya, Minnesota sucks. Anyways, TRIBUTE PARADE!**

**BTW: This chapter is probably my worst one yet, so I'm publishing my next chapter, the training, with it, because ya... this ones pretty boring**

* * *

**Tribute Parade**

The crowd cheers wildly as the bell rings, signifying that the beloved tribute parade is about to start. In just mere seconds, they will get to see all the tributes they've wanted to see and so much more!

As the gate opens, the cheering gets even louder and wilder than before. The first chariot out is district 1, of course, with their white horses making their way out, leading the chariot with them.

Sapphire is in a deep Emerald green dress, which many found funny, due to her district partner's name, with diamonds and sapphires sprinkled all over it. Emerald also had emeralds on his suit, his being a gem encrusted suit.

The crowd applauded greatly for them, many throwing flowers at the district that is quickly becoming everybody's favorite. They pay so much attention to them, that the unique stylings of district 2 might as well have gotten skipped over.

The boy is in an awkward looking suit that looks like bricks, while the girl looks like an angel with wings torn off. While both of these have deeper meanings that some were able to enjoy, most paid all their attention to district 1.

Next is district 3, which is again outshined by district 1, who is still receiving all the attention. They aren't missing much however, with the two of them still in the standard factory worker garb that their always in.

Finally the attention is peeled off of district 1, and to district 4. The boy is in a fisherman suit with tridents sticking out the back, decent, but nothing special.

It's the girl however, who steals the show. She's in a very revealing blue bikini, which on most of the tributes would be pedophilic, but because she is one of the older tributes, was okay. A net is wrapped around in an attempt to make it more modest, but it doesn't do much.

The crowd goes wild, many of the patrons, mostly the men, begin deciding that district 4 is their favorite. The others who don't still say 1 or 4, this time mostly women, would say district 5 is their favorite.

The two siblings come out in matching dark black outfits, the girls a dress going down to her knees, the boys a suit. That isn't the thing that draws attention, rather it is the tubes of electricity attached to them that awes the crowd. A big round of applause goes out for them, and district 1, 4, and 5 are found in a three way tie.

District 6, 7, 8, and 9 all get next to no attention, with the only non-standard issue outfit being the steampunk outfit worn by the girl, which like district 2, goes unappreciated.

District 10 gets a little attention, despite being the standard issue, it is still liked. The cowboy outfit on the boy is just decent, but many love the girls outfit, though most are still paying their attention to the earlier districts.

At last the attention is snapped away from those, and to district 11. The boy is dressed in a standard farmers outfit, but this one many of the women seem to like, the outfit being revealing. The girl however, is where almost all of the attention goes. She's dressed in a breath-taking 4 seasons dress, which changes out of no where.

Many quickly decide that this is the best outfit they've seen in a long time, many deciding it the best since the 74th games. Now bored with the other favorites, the attention never leaves the district 11 siblings for the rest of the parade.

District 12 is also ignored in the boring coal minor outfit.

**Tribute Ranking**

"Hello Everybody!" Ceaser shouts out to the crowd. "We have a special treat for you right now. We just got done watching the Tribute Parade!" Ceaser pauses, allowing the crowd to cheer. "So now, the Hunger Games Panel has done something very special for you guys. The three, along with a few others, have made a list of ranking the tributes looks!" Another roar goes out in the crowd, pleased by the surprise. "This is based off of general looks, and how their outfit looked. There will be two groups, the males and females. So without further ado, the Tribute Rankings!"

MALES

**1) Emerald(D1)**

**2) Ryan(D4)**

**3) David[all David's are sexy beasts](D5)**

**4) Oak(D11)**

**5) Percy(D6)**

**6) Mason(D2)**

**7) Marren(D7)**

**8) Ameathon(D9)**

**9) Cole(D12)**

**10) Harper(D3)**

**11) Aron(D10)**

**12) Caddis(D8)**

FEMALES

**1) Hayla(D4)**

**2) Sapphire(D1)**

**3) Zaphrina(D11)**

**4) Lizzy(D5)**

**5) Natalie(D8)**

**6) Bree(D7)**

**7) Digit(D3)**

**8) Eve(D9)**

**9) Susan(D12)**

**10) Fawn(D10)**

**11) Icilla(D2)**

**12) Kaylee(D6)**

* * *

**All right, short chapter, and a bit boring, but just a filler chapter that kind of showed who the capitol liked most at the moment. I did this based off of a few factors...okay who am I kidding it's based 100% on looks.**

**So, in case you didn't quite catch it, here's the list of everyone's chariot outfits**

* * *

**{A}= a change I made for one reason or another**

**{{{A}}}= you didn't have something down, so you get the norm**

* * *

**1- Sapphire Grace- Emerald Green dress with Diamonds and {Sapphires} encrusted on it**

**1- Emerald "Raid" Karter- Gemstone({Emeralds}] studded suit**

**2- Icilla Pritt- Torn angel costume with torn wings**

**2- Mason Bedrock- pretty much this costume that's like, made of bricks...idk he gave me an image lol**

**3- Digit Telstra- {{{Factory worker}}}**

**3- Harper LEvit- {{{Factory worker}}}**

**4- Ryan Marsh- Fisherman with Tridents Coming out the Back**

**4- Hayla Etsar- Revealing Blue bikini with net wrapped around her**

**5- Lizzy Malvina- Dark black shirt with blue tubes of electricity**

**5- David Malvina- Dark black dress with blue tubes of electricity**

**6- Kaylee Fitzgaunder- "Steampunk-esque garb"(I had to google this lol)**

**6- Percy Iterio- {{{Train Conductor}}}**

**7- Bree Woodrow- Tree**

**7- Marren Obrum- {Tree}**

**8- Natalie Rosewood- Dress made of many different fabrics**

**8- Caddis Illane- A suit made of different fabrics**

**9- Eve Ferris- Dress made of grain**

**9- Ameathon Bales- Suit made of amber grain**

**10- Fawn Rivendell- {Cowgirl}**

**10- Aron Lowe- {cowboy}**

**11- Zaphrina Harriet Xell- 4 seasons dress(ice queen, pink with Tulips, golden, deep burgundy)**

**11- Oak Xell- {{{a farmer outfit with straw hat}}}**

**12- Susan Stark- Coal miner**

**12- Cole Frankerd- Coal Miner**


	21. Training Day 1(D1-D8-D12)

**So, I decided that my title epicness meter wasn't high enough, So now I'm going to have epic titles that aren't any longer than two words. So writing some of these POV*CoughNatalieCough* makes me want to cry. Like...why do people have to die...**

* * *

District 1

**Sapphire- Day 3- Introductions**

I crunch down on the toast, the simple flavor of the butter tantalizing my taste buds. I give in and take another piece, my 4th I've had this morning. I quickly wolf it down, and I'm about to for a fifth before I'm interrupted.

"You guys better get to the training." I look up to see my mentor Opal, glancing nervously at the clock.

"Alright." I say, getting up and pushing in my chair.

I start walking over to the elevator, but just as I'm about to get in Emerald dashes in front of me, getting in first. I roll my eyes, and follow in after him. It's been like this for the past day.

Emerald has to be the leader for everything. I can only imagine what will happen if one of the other kids decides they should be leader. Normally I would be one of those kids that would challenge him, but every time I consider that, I think back to our training competition, and decide against it.

I know it will be different in the arena anyways. If he tries bossing us all around he'll probably get stabbed while he's sleeping. Careers tend to not like that kind of stuff. But then again, the two from 4 don't look too intimidating, and the pair from 2 are just little kids.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as the elevator dings, signifying our arrival at the training center. Once I step out I notice why Opal seemed so nervous about time, despite the fact that it's still 5 minutes before training starts, almost everyone is here.

The only people who aren't here are 12, 8, and 5. The ones from 12 of course would be late, just being district 12 is enough reason for that. As for 8 and 5, they're probably all in their rooms crying.

Emerald and I both walk over to where the other careers are, which consists of all from 2 and 4. Emerald raises an eyebrow at the girl. "So 7," He begins, using the number system that they teach us to call people by in the academy. "You think you got what it takes to be a career?"

"Well," She begins, using an innocent voice that's obviously sarcastic. "I do happen to have quite a few fans in the capitol. And I was just thinking that they would _love _to sponsor me and my alliance."

I allow myself a small smile, while Emerald, I'm sorry, 2, looks mad, but defeated. The girl has a good point, but I doubt she'll last very long in the alliance. She just better hope that there's literally nothing at the cornucopia. "Can you use any weapons?" Emerald asks, now fuming.

The girl smiles, obviously in control of this conversation. "I've practiced a bit, so yes I'm pretty good."

"Well, I'll be the judge of that." Emerald snarls, walking away from the group.

"Well then..." The boy from 4 says after a long silence.

"Kid's crazy." Mason, the boy from 2, laughs.

"Bet he thinks he's going to be leader too." The girl from 2 practically snarls. I guess she wants to be the leader, wonder how that's going to go across.

Another long silence plagues us, before the girl from 4 sticks her hand out to me. "I'm Hayla, this is Icilla, this is Mason, and this is my handsome district partner Ryan." She finishes, smiling devilishly, while the boy flushes. "You are?"

"Sapphire." I say, accepting the handshake. "And that's my mentally unstable district partner Emerald."

Hayla lets out a laugh, and I feel a sudden weight lifted off my shoulder. The careers actually seem nice this year, minus the girl from 2, but even with her who knows. I had thought that every one of them was going to be like Emerald, but I guess I was wrong.

Then, as I look at the smiling girl in front of me, another thought occurs. How am I going to kill these people?

District 12

**Cole- Day 3 Morning- Just Talk**

I sit in the back of the training room, patiently waiting for the woman to stop her speech on what training stations to go to and such. Along with me in the back is Susan.

Susan and I well...we haven't really talked much... or at all. I've meant to ask her if she wants to be allies by now, but I never have found a right time. Now that I look back, there was hardly any talking at all on the train ride.

Our mentor follows the path of the previous 2 victors we've had, and is a raging alcoholic. The escort didn't seem to care, and the stylist and prep team hated having me. All in all, very little sound made so far.

The woman finishes, and everyone begins going their separate ways, the careers all making their way to the spear station, laughing. I can't help but wonder what they're laughing about. 'Hey, we are all going to die in a couple of days. Ha!'

I shake my head, and begin following Susan over to the fire making station. I keep a safe distance, not wanting to talk to her yet.

I sit down at the station, and silently make a fire, not making eye contact with my district partner. After what felt like hours of futilely trying to make a fire, Susan talks to me. "Hey."

I look over to see her with a large fire in front of her. "What's up?" I ask weakly.

She rolls her eyes, "What do you think I'm doing?" She asks sarcastically.

"Making a fire?" I say, my voice cracking.

"Yup." She confirms, tossing a few leaves into the flame. "So," She continues after a long silence. "You want to be allies?"

My heart skips a beat, and I resist the urge to shout out yes. Instead I just smile at her, trying to keep in my excitement. "Ya, sure."

"Want to go to the sword station? I'm pretty good with a short sword." She says, a slight smile on her face.

I try to say something, but find nothing come out, so instead I just nod my head, and follow her.

District 1

**Emerald- Day 3 Afternoon- Leader**

"Listen pip-squeak, You're just a little 12 year-old girl. I'm a 15-year-old man, I think it's clear who should be the leader." I say, snarling at the little girl for challenging my authority.

She lets out a snort in reply. "Don't you think our leader should be more, I don't know...mentally stable?"

"Ha! So then let's have 8 be our leader then, how bout that? He is the most _mentally stable _among us isn't he?"

The boy from 4 looks up from his trident for a moment. "Don't drag me into this." He says, returning to his weapon.

"I said more." The girl says, sighing. "Doesn't have to be completely mentally stable, just not someone who cuts off cat's heads in his spare time."

I smile at this, realizing Sapphire must have told them. "Well 3, you did just volunteer your 'spare time' to cutting kids heads off, and cutting kittens heads off happens to be very fun and safe."

"Well I don't think you get money and fame for decapitating a cat." She shoots back.

"Oh my freaking god." Ryan says, letting out a sigh. "Just freaking stop fighting. Does it really matter who the hell is our leader?"

"Ya, it actually does." Icilla says, glaring at him.

"How about this then." I say, letting out a laugh. "Let's do a vote. That decides who gets to be leader of the career pack."

"Not a chance in hell." Icilla snarls.

"Why not? Know that they'll just vote for me and not you." I say, letting out another laugh.

"Ya, only reason is because they're freaking wimps who are scared to get you mad." She says, spitting on the ground.

I smile at her madly, and lean in to her ear, whispering. "Maybe they're scared of me for good reason. Maybe..." I pause, rubbing the flat edge of my knife against the back of her neck. "You should be too."

She jumps away from me. "You're freaking crazy." She mutters.

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

She just shakes her head, which makes me grin like a madman. "You know what." She says, still shaking head. "Be the freaking career leader. I honestly don't give a crap. Once we get in the arena let's see how far that gets you."

Icilla turns away, making her way to the sword fighting station, where the pair from 12 is. I have a last thought, and shout after her. "Better watch your words honey! I'll cut you up so bad, people will think you're minced meat!"

She doesn't turn around, and instead just flips me off behind her back, bringing a smile to my face. These games are going to be a piece of cake.

District 8

**Natalie- Day 3 Afternoon- Alone**

I take my tray back to an empty table, sitting down silently. I pick up my sandwich and let out a sigh. I hate everything about the Hunger Games. The games haven't even started yet, and I already know I'm going to die.

First I attempted to make allies with Caddis, but he turned me down. He knows that I'm just a weakling that will slow him down in the games. A weakling who's going to die in the games.

After that I tried making allies with the boy from 7, and girl from 6, but again I got turned down. Nobody wants to be with me. Why would they? I look around and notice that most of the other kids all are sitting with someone. The careers are all together laughing, the two from 6, Caddis and Marren, the pair from 11 is with the girl from 10, the kids from 12 are sitting with each other, even the girl from 9 is sitting with the boy from 10.

But not me. I'm all alone. Nobody wants me, just like back in the district. But that was different, at least then I had Nellie as a friend. With each passing minute I begin to appreciate her more. I just wish I could be with her at home right now. I let out a sob, and forgetting where I am, begin to cry.

I put my face into my palms, letting the emotions I've bottled up the past 3 days all spill out. I'm going to die. No mater what I do, I'm never going to see Nellie again. I'm going to die, all alone.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and suddenly wonder if I'm back home, and that this is all a dream. I look up, hopeful that the impossible is true, but instead I find myself face to face with the boy from 5. I flinch upon seeing him, wondering what he's going to do to me.

Instead he surprises me by smiling down at me. "It's going to be okay." He says in a soothing voice, stroking my hair. "Everything is going to be just fine." I find myself reminded of my Aunt Nikki by the gesture, and quickly wipe my eyes, attempting to get myself under control.

"No." I manage to choke out, letting out a sob. "I'm not going to be okay. I'm going to die!"

The boy seems taken aback by the words, but quickly recovers. "No you're not, you're going to be just fine."

"No I'm not, I don't even have any allies." I say, speaking in between sobs.

"Well," He says, smiling slightly now. "If you want you could be allies with me."

"R-really?" I stutter, still unable to believe it.

"Of course." He says, standing up. "Here, let me take you to my sister, I bet she could use some company."

I get up slowly, a part of me wondering if this is a trap, that their just going to kill me. But I quickly shake the thought off. I'm going to die no matter what, at least this way, I wont die alone.

District 12

**Susan- Day 3 Evening- Defiance**

I take a deep breath, focusing on the target in front of me. The trainer has set up a moving object test, with 4 bullseye's all moving around. I tighten my grip on the knife in my hand, and let out the breath.

The first object quickly moves in front of me, and I let my knife fly, the blade sticking into the outer ring. I curse to myself and focus on the next target, this one flying in the air. I chuck the knife, this time being rewarded with a lucky bullseye.

I smile to myself, and focus on the next target, this time the target is moving back and forth. I pause for a second, and take a couple of steps to the left. Then I throw the knife, and again manage to hit the outer ring.

I pick up my last knife, and focus on the last target. This one is moving around completely wildly, with no definitive pattern. I take one last deep breath, and throw it randomly, willing it to hit the target. I'm rewarded with another stick to the outer ring.

I shrug at my results, happy about hitting the targets, but disappointed with how many times I hit the outer ring. The trainer walks over to me and praises me, telling me I've done a great job.

The woman walks away to help another pupil, and I'm left alone. Cole left 10 minutes ago, worn out by the racing we did. Most of the other tributes are also gone, all done for the day. The only ones left is me, the two from 11, and the careers.

Looking around, I notice the boy from 1 walking towards me, a big grin on his face. "Hey there 23." He calls out, that smug look still on his face.

"What do you want?" I ask, getting straight to the point.

"I think that you're career material." He says, big grin still on his face.

"That's cool." I sigh, wondering what he wants.

"Listen kid." He says, getting a bit irked now. "I'm offering you a chance to be with the careers, it would be smart of you to accept."

I feel a sudden weight lifted off my shoulder. The careers want me in their group! I'm going to actually have a chance at winning.

But then another thought hits me, my brothers words to me on the train. 'They tell us to ally with as many outer district kids as possible and then kill them while their not looking.'

I shake my head, no, that can't be true. Maybe that's what the tought back then, but that doesn't mean that's what they do now. But then I think of my other ally, Cole. I can't leave him alone in the games. And what would the others from district 12 think of me if I became a career?

"No." I state simply, deciding I've made up my mind.

"What did you say?" The boy says, anger seeping through his voice.

"I said," I begin, allowing myself a pause. "No. I don't want to be a career."

"Listen 23," He says, now fuming. "When I ask you if you want to be a career, that isn't really a question. You say no, and I will hunt you down personally, and cut you up. You will be begging for death by the time I get through with you." He finishes, a wide smile on his face.

"Well then, you have fun with that." I say, turning around.

"You better watch yourself kid! You're done the second we're in the arena!" He shouts after, loud enough for everyone to hear.

I keep walking, now wanting to just get upstairs to my room. Maybe I've made a mistake. He's going to have a personal vendetta against me now.

But no, this isn't a mistake. I can't join that group of sickos. I'm not like them. If I do die, I don't want to be some deranged, kid-killing machine. I want to die me.

District 8

**Caddis- Day 3- Night- Nobody Knows**

I quietly pick up my glass of milk, taking slow and silent sips. The mood in the room is dim, with no words being spoken. My mentor Haber tried to get me and Natalie to be allies, with the help uf Natalie's mentor Placket. But it didn't exactly work out.

Maybe I should have made allies with Natalie, but in the end, she would just hold be back in the arena. She's weak, and as sad as it is, she's going to die. It seems that she knows this too, because she was crying practically the whole train ride.

I steal a glance over at my district partner, and notice that she actually seems somewhat happy. No, not happy, she seems...relieved almost. Maybe someone took pity on her and made allies with her.

"So," Placket begins, coughing. "What did you two do in training?"

"Well," I begin, thinking back to my day. "I practiced with a dagger a bit, did some survival stations, and I might make allies with Marren."

"Who's Marren?" Haber asks, confused in his old age.

"Boy from 7, he's close to my age."

"And you Natalie?" Placket asks.

"Well," She says, picking at her meal. "I tried using a dagger, but I wasn't very good. I was an okay climber, but that's it really."

"Make any allies?" The girls mentor asks.

"Actually yes." She says, to my surprise. "The two from 5, David and Lizzy let me be in their alliance. They said that they're going to try to get all the little kids who are normally too young to be in the games to make a big alliance!" She finishes, excitement clear in her voice.

"Well," I say, rolling my eyes. "I'll pass on that, and I think Marren will too."

She looks at me with sudden anger flashing in her eyes. "Why do you hate me!" She shouts, causing me to jump.

"I don't hate you." I say, letting out a small laugh.

"Then why wont you ally with me! You never even talked to me on the train ride except to tell me we can't be allies!"

"Maybe that's because you're a weakling!" I shout, now mad at the girl. "You've had it easy your whole freaking life. You just got everything handed out to you! I actually had to work for whatever I wanted!"

"You think I had it easy!" She shouts, shaking slightly. "You're not the only one who doesn't have parents! I was bullied every single day of my life, and no one stood up for me! At least you have your sisters." She trails off, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

I feel a sudden lump in my throat when I realize what she's saying. She's an orphan too, just like me. I feel a sudden pang of guilt for all the harsh things I've said to her, and suddenly know what I have to do.

"Hey...Natalie?" I ask, unsure of what to say.

"What?" She mutters.

"That alliance actually sounds like a good idea." I say, allowing her to take in what I'm about to say. "Maybe Marren and I could join it?"

* * *

**Woot, done with the training! Yaaaaaay. Oh wait, there's still 2 more parts left of it...nevermind. Well anyways, hope you liked the chapter. Make sure to review, and here are this chapters questions(please give explanations to your answers with these!), and current alliances. Next chapter will be training day 2, with D10, D4, and D7**

* * *

**Questions**

**1) Who is your favorite tribute so far(out of these 6)- **

**2) Who is your favorite tribute so far(overall)- **

**3) What is your favroite alliance so far(overall)- **

* * *

Careers

** LEADER_M1- Emerald**

**F1- Sapphire**

**M2- Mason**

**F2- Icilla**

**M4- Ryan**

**F4- Hayla**

* * *

Smalls

**M5- David**

**F5- Lizzy**

**F8- Natalie**

Might join Smalls

**M8- Caddis**

**M7- Marren**

* * *

Anti-Careers

**M11- Oak**

**F11- Zaphrina**

**F10- Fawn**

* * *

District 12

**M12- Cole**

**F12- Susan**

* * *

District 6

**M6- Percy**

**F6- Kaylee**

* * *

Possible Alliance

**F9- Eve**

**M10- Aron**


	22. Training Day 2(D4-D7-D10)

**3 chapters in one day? WUT! That's right, going for number 3! The final day of training, I have decided to do this for. 2 POV of the day 3 training(morning), 2 POV of lunch/waiting for private session, 1 POV for private session, head gamemaker POV of private sessions, then 1 POV of the scores. So that will all be next chapter. For now though, enjoy Training Day 2(day 4), starring District 4, 10, and 7!**

* * *

District 4

**Ryan Marsh- Day 4 Morning- Outsiders**

With a yawn, I pour myself a glass of juice. I slush the purple liquid back and forth, and take an experimental sip. I let out a sigh, and set down the glass.

I got up a bit too early, and everyone else is still asleep. Caldar, my mentor who won just a couple of years back, Hayla, and her mentor still are sleeping. As for the escort, I haven't seen hardly anything of her.

I pick up a circular shaped piece of bread that I vaguely remember being called a "waffle", and spread some butter on it. I'm not much of a fan of the capitol so far, but I have to admit, the food is great.

And I guess I shouldn't really be complaining at all. I have a mentor that is actually pretty cool, and Hayla is nice, although I fear she wont be with me in the games very long. Emerald seems to have a personal vendetta against her...then again, he has a vendetta on everyone.

I pick up my fork, and eat my meal in silence, occasionally glancing at the clock. When there's 30 minutes until training starts, I hear a door opening and closing, and Hayla steps out. I know right away she just woke up. Her hair is messy and falling everywhere, and it looks like she just threw on those clothes in a couple of seconds. Despite that, she still looks...nice.

"What time is it?" She asks, yawning.

"Thirty minutes until training starts." I reply, picking at the waffle with my fork.

"Great." She states sarcastically. She sits down and pours herself a glass of milk, and after a couple of minutes she asks me in a more serious tone.

"Ryan?" I look up, curious to what she has to say. "Do you think it's a good idea to be with the careers?"

I ponder the question for a second, wondering myself that same question. "Well," I begin, not sure where to start. "On one hand they can give us protection, but on the other hand..." I trail off, not sure how to say it.

"They're probably gonna kill us in our sleep." She finishes, obviously thinking the same thoughts as me.

"Yup." I confirm, taking a sip of my juice. "But, if we did leave the careers, then what?" I ask, genuinely curious. "They would put a target on our back, and I doubt anyone would want to take in careers to their alliance."

"Ya, I guess." She barely whispers, twirling the glass in her hand.

"But, who knows what will happen in the arena?" I speak up, looking for something positive to say.

"Ryan, can you promise me this?" She says, pausing to recollect herself. "In the arena, the two of us, we'll protect each other, no matter what?"

I smile at the girl I've only knew for 3 days, and nod. "No matter what."

District 7

**Marren- Day 4 Morning- Smalls**

"So...Basically it's just an alliance of the weakest kids in the games?" I asked, confused at why Caddis wants to join the alliance.

"Well, I guess that's one way of putting it." He says, shrugging.

"So why again do you want to join it?" I ask incredulously.

"Because, if we don't the careers are just going to hunt as all down and kill us, just like they always do." He says matter-of-factly. "Aren't you tired of seeing that happen? Don't you want an underdog to win!"

"Ya, of course I do. I want one of us to win, but really? No offense but the girl from your district is less than worthless. She would just be a hindrance for us. Same with the girl from 5."

Caddis lets out a sigh and shakes his head. "Kicking out the girl from 5 is kicking off her brother too. And Natalie would probably not join then either."

"Exactly!" I shout, trying to get him to see things clearly. "That leaves just us two! The only ones that wont be completely worthless."

"Listen," He says, his voice going down to a whisper. "You can do whatever you want, but I can't leave Natalie alone. She's the only one who knows what it's like. Not even you really understand what we do..." He finishes, his voice trailing off.

I let out a sigh. "Fine, we'll hang out with them today, and then I'll decide if I want in."

"Great." He grins. "Come on, they're all over at the sword fighting station."

I shake my head, and follow after him, wondering what in the world I just got myself into.

District 10

**Fawn- Day 4 Afternoon- Anti Careers**

I hold the whip in my hand tentatively, twirling it around in my hand, awaiting my target to appear. At last, the cutout rabbit begins dashing across the zone. I quickly lash out my whip, tripping up the mechanical rabbit, causing it to fall. I pull my whip back and lash out again, this time decapitating the rabbit, much to my happiness.

I set the whip back to its shelf, and the instructor smiles at me, praising me for my abilities with the whip. I'm pretty good with it, but I don't stand much chance against a kid with a sword with it. It's something at least though.

Looking around, it takes me little time to find my allies, Zaphrina and Oak. The two are where their almost always situated, the crossbow station. It somewhat amazes me the amount of stations they have set up for the quell. They have stations for practically every weapon you could think of, and some I've never seen before.

The siblings notice me walking towards them, and Zaphrina waves me over. The three of us quickly became allies, within just a couple hours of training we all became friends over one thing: our hatred of careers. It surprises me no more have joined our "Anti-Career" group.

I tried to get Aron to join the group, but he had already made allies with the girl from 9. We're contemplating getting the pair from 6 or 12 to join, but we're unsure at the moment.

"Hey Zaphrina, Oak." I nod towards the two, picking up one of the metal crossbows.

"Fawn." Oak smiles towards me.

Our conversations usually go like this. A couple of words, then training. It's not too bad really, training is all the three of us should be doing anyways.

I quickly get to work, trying to use the crossbow with the trainers help, but just like the other times I've tried, failing. After 30 minutes of failing to hit the target even once, I officially give up on the weapon.

I walk away from the station, deciding to try something else out. After walking around for a couple of minutes, I settle on the ax station.

When I get there I notice the girl from 7 sitting there, handling the heavy weapon with ease. Suddenly an idea hits me, and I call out to the girl from across the station. "Hey!" She glances over towards me. "You're name's Bree right?" I ask, moving towards her.

She nods in response, and I go on with my questioning. "Woodrow?" Again she nods, and I know that everything will work exactly as planned. "You hate careers too?" I ask, getting right to the point.

"Ya." She says, clutching the ax tighter now. "Who doesn't?"

"Well," I say, picking up one of the smaller axes. "Me and the two from 11 are making an Anti-Career alliance. If you want to, we'd be glad to let you in."

She looks at me, now filled with interest. "What's exactly your goal?" She asks tactically.

"To kill the careers." I state simply. She pauses for a second, taking it all in.

Then finally she looks me straight in the face. "I'm in."

District 10

**Aron- Day 4 Afternoon/Lunch- Cheeky**

"Come on Aron!" Eve laughs at me.

I shake my head. "No Eve, just no."

"Why not?" She pouts.

"Eve." I sigh, still shaking my head. "I am not going to run across the training room naked. Why would I ever want to do that?"

"Why not? I'll do it." She says, her tone of voice making me wonder if she's serious or not.

"Go ahead and do it then." I say, rolling my eyes.

"I will if you do."

I bring my hands up to my face, and sigh. "Eve, why do you want me to do this even?"

"Why not?" She laughs.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Why?"

"Why no-"

"Forget it!" I shout, getting annoyed. "I'm not...doing that. It's weird."

"What's wrong?" She teases, pushing me lightly on the shoulder. "Scared that I'm going to see you like that?"

I feel my cheeks getting red, and I bury myself in my food. It's been like this ever since I made allies with Eve, her always making these cheeky comments.

Don't get me wrong, Eve is really nice, but she can be pretty annoying, and well, there really isn't a better word to describe her than cheeky. She seems to be getting more and more comfortable too. I can only imagine what she'll be saying later. I wonder if she's going to say stuff like this during her interviews...

"Aron?" I'm snapped out of the thoughts. "You there?" Eve asks, waving her hand in front of me.

"Yes, I am here." I sigh.

"Good, now I need your answer Aron Lowe."

I glare at her, already knowing what she's going to ask.

She looks back at me, confusion clear on her face. "What?" She asks. "I just wanted to know if you wanted some bread..."

District 7

**Bree- Day 4 Night/Dinner- Recap**

"So, how did your guys' day go?" My mentor Ashley asks.

"Well..." I trail off, wondering how I'm going to tell them this. "I joined an Anti-Career alliance."

Ashley stares back at me in awe. "An...Anti-Career alliance..."

"Yup. The two from 11 and the girl from 10 are in it too."

"What do you guys even do?" Marren eyes me curiously.

"Kill careers." I respond simply.

"Easier said then done..." Ashley mutters, shaking her head.

"Shouldn't be too hard." I shrug. "They seem pretty simple minded."

"Being dumb doesn't matter," For the first time the Vernon, Marren's very old mentor, speaks. "Not when you can kill someone in 30 different ways with a single knife. Those kids are born and bred to kill, hunting them down isn't very smart."

Ashley nods her head. "If anything, you should be putting as much distance as possible between you and them."

"Well, too late now." I say, despite the fact that isn't true.

"Whatever." Ashley sighs. "What about you Marren, you make any new allies?"

Marren nods his head. "Ya, Caddis and I joined with the two from 5 and Caddis' district partner."

"That's a decent sized alliance." I comment.

He nods. "Ya, their goal is to make a big alliance consisting of everybody who is normally ineligable to be in the games. We call ourselves smalls." He finishes, laughing.

"So, the two from 5, two from 8, and you, who else are you going for?" I ask, semi-curious.

He shakes his head. "No one else, we thought of going for Kaylee, the girl from 6, but she's allied with her district partner already. Plus 5 people is already more then enough."

"Just be careful." Vernon speaks up again. "You're in an alliance with two groups of district partners. If your group breaks up, they're targeting you first."

"Well," I mutter. "No offense, but a group of little kids probably isn't going to come to a point where they need to break up."

"As much as I hate to," Marren sighs. "I have to agree with you."

"So basically," Ashley says, shaking her head. "The two of you are both in alliances that are screwed?"

Marren and I both look at each other, then back to Ashley. "Pretty much."

District 4

**Hayla- Day 4 Night- Warmth**

I sit in front of the warm fire, hands held out in an attempt to soak up the warmth. The past 4 days have been horrible, and it's only getting worse from now on. I just need to relax. I really should just be sleeping now, it would make sense to.

But I can't fall asleep, that's impossible with what's going on. The first day of training was okay, but I quickly became an outsider in the group, while Emerald and Icilla take on the roles of leader.

I can't help but feeling that the second I get into the arena I'm going to get stabbed in the back. That I'll never see Urah or Rulay, or even little Fia ever again. I feel a tear rolling down my face, and I quickly bury my face into my knees.

Why do I have to be here? Why didn't anyone volunteer for me? I don't want to be in the games, I don't want to be rich. I just want to see my friends and family again.

I feel a presence near by, and quickly look up, and wipe my eyes with my sleeve. I look around the room, but can't find anybody, so I go back to facing the fire pit, seeking it's warmth.

The sound of footsteps go unheard, and I almost don't even notice when Ryan sits down next to me. I look over at him, and see the same expression of sorrow I probably have, on his face.

"Hey Ryan." I say weakly.

"Hi Hayla." He barely whispers.

The two of us stay like that for a while, facing the fire in silence, neither of us wanting to move.

"I don't get it." Ryan mutters. "I don't get why I volunteered. Now I'll never see my friends again. I just don't get it."

"Well," I whisper. "There's got to be some reason you volunteered."

He shakes his head. "It's a stupid reason. I don't even know why I really did. I was unsure of whether or not to volunteer, and I guess I just decided to in the end. Don't even get why I was considering volunteering though..." He trails off, unsure of what else to say.

"I know what you mean." I sigh. "It's not all bad though I guess."

For the first time Ryan looks over to me. "Ya, I guess."

A smile creeps onto my lips, and I move closer to Ryan, finding what I've searched for desperately ever since I got reaped.

Warmth.

* * *

***Sobs* Whyyyyyyyyy do people have to dieeeeeeeee. QQ**

**I don't want anyone to die anymore! Everybody wins! QQ**

**So anyways, I have this chapters questions, and then I also have the alliance list, which is becoming pretty formidable.**

* * *

**Questions**

**1) Who was your favorite tribute this chapter? Why?-**

**2) Who do you think is going to win(who I'm going to pick)?Why?-**

**3) Who do you want to become "more then friends"(out of the below list)-**

**Hayla/Ryan**

**Cole/Susan**

**Eve/Aron**

* * *

**Alliance List**

Careers- 6 members

**LEADER- M1- Emerald**

**F1- Sapphire**

**M2- Mason**

**F2- Icilla**

**M4- Ryan**

**F4- Hayla**

Smalls- 5 members

**LEADER- None**

**M5- David**

**F5- Lizzy**

**M7- Marren**

**M8- Caddis**

**F8- Natalie**

Anti-Careers- 4 members

**LEADER- None**

**F7- Bree**

**F10- Fawn**

**M11- Oak**

**F11- Zaphrina**

District 6- 2 members

**M6- Percy**

**F6- Kaylee**

District 12- 2 members

**M12- Cole**

**F12- Susan**

Unnamed Alliance- 2 members

**F9- Eve**

**M10- Aron**

Outsiders/No Alliance

**M3- Harper**

**F3- Digit**

**M9- Ameathon**


	23. Private Sessions(D3-D5-D11)

**Okay, I'm updating this waaay to often. But I just am so excited, I want to to get to the games! Then all of you will die! Muahahaha. So sorry about the fact that the two tributes watching the scores get very little POV, but ya. So next 3 chapters will have 4 districts POV each, or 8 tributes. It will be interview prep, interviews, then night before the games. MAKE SURE TO ANSWER THE QUESTIONS! Also, make sure to check out these two stories. Number 1, my good friend Ryan2000 has an SYOT, and he is around the same distance into the story as me, make sure to check him out. Then Noctcire, he has an SYOT that is open for submissions, so make sure to submit, and review his. It's really good!**

* * *

District 3

**Digit- Day 5 Morning- Hope**

I shakily pick up my right arm, and tighten my grip on the dagger. I slowly allow myself to go in a circle, the trainer doing the same. After what feels like hours, I make the first move.

Jumping at him, I wildly swing my dagger at his right side. He deftly dodges it, and swings towards my arm. I quickly pull my arm away, and go for a stab at his chest.

The trainer rolls under the stab, and lightly taps me in the stomach, smiling.

"Never go for a stab from long-range, and only go for one if you know it will hit. Slash not stab, remember that."

"Ya, I know." I mutter under my breath.

I walk out of the small ring, demoted. I thought after all three days of training, I thought would be able to actually be good at something. But unless the ability to use a taser counts, I can't use a single weapon here.

That wouldn't be too bad, if not for the obvious fact that they won't put a taser in the arena. That would be too boring, too bloodless for their liking.

The little 9-year-old from 8 pushes past me, and gets into the ring. As if to lower my self-esteem even more, the boy makes quick work of the trainer. So now I guess I'm going to be beat by 9-year-olds. Good job Digit, is all I can think.

I shake my head, trying to clear the thoughts. I still have time to do something, not very much, but time nonetheless. I think back to my family back home. They must be worried sick, praying that I can do something during the private sessions to give them hope. And the clock is ticking and I need to do something to help them.

With a newfound energy in me, I turn back to the trainer, picking up the dagger. He grins at me, most likely because I'm the only one he can beat easily. Not this time.

The two of us again do our little dance, circling around the small area. Again I go first, yet again slashing wildly at his right side. Yet again, he deftly dodges it, and as I expected, slashes out at my right arm. I pull the arm back slightly, and swing at the dagger.

He seems to lose control for just a second, enough time for me to swing at his hand. I make contact with the protective padding, and he drops the dagger.

This time I'm the one who's smiling as I walk up to him, and tap on the chest.

District 3

**Harper- Day 5 Afternoon- Cold**

I swiftly slash my knife into the dummy's stomach, slicing it open. I weakly roll underneath the dummy's legs, and stab it blindly at its chest. I turn around to look at my work, and see that the knife did in fact hit the back of the chest, a kill if the dummy was real.

A shudder runs through my spine along with that thought. It would be that easy wouldn't it? It wouldn't be any different then just stabbing at a dummy.

It's been like this ever since I got reaped. I keep on thinking about killing, and what horrors the arena will have for me, but quickly try to shake them off.

The thoughts always return however, and I know that it will get even worse once I get in the arena. That is, if I even survive 10 minutes in there. I'll probably be one of the first ones to die at the bloodbath.

But then again, would that really be such a bad thing? Even if by some stroke of luck I do manage to beat all the competition, and win the games...then what? I would be a murderer. I would have to live my life knowing that I have in effect killed 23 kids. 23 kids who wanted to go home to their families, who are then destroyed.

I think back to what it was like when I lost my girlfriend who I barely knew. When I lost my father. How could I live with the fact that I put countless people through that same horror that still scars me.

Setting down my knife, I drag my feet over to the nearest wall, and slump down against it. Maybe this whole thing would be different if I had allies. No, not allies, friends.

Looking around the gym it seems everybody else does. The careers, the ant-careers, the group of little kids, district 6, 12, the ones from 9 and 10. The only ones who are like me, don't even want allies. The boy from 10 is swinging around a broadsword with ease, and Digit is battling the trainer with a wide smile on her face.

Why didn't Digit want to be my ally? Then again, I didn't ask her if she did. So the better question would be why didn't I ask her if she wanted to be my ally? Or her to me?

Maybe she's thinking the same thing, but on the outside it definitely doesn't look like she's thinking about anything but fake killing that training.

Everybody else has someone to be with, a friend to help them through the horrors of the arena. Everybody else is warm. But I'm far too cold.

District 5

**David- Day 5 Afternoon/Lunch- Tick Tock**

Silence. That's all that there is in the dark room as we wait for our private sessions to begin. The private sessions, which could very well mean life or death for every single one of us.

I look over to Lizzy, only to see she is shaking wildly. I let out a sigh. "Lizzy?" I whisper.

She quickly stops shaking and looks over to me nervously. "What is it?" She asks, the timidness still seeping through her voice.

"Just..." I pause, trying to find the right words. "Don't worry about this. We're both going to be fine, okay?"

"You told me that the day of the reaping." She whispers, tears forming in her eyes.

I scoot over to her, wrapping her in a hug. "Well, that was different." I murmer, not even believing myself.

"How?" She questions, curious for an answer.

"Well, this time, I can help you." I whisper, unwrapping myself from her.

"But David," She says with tears forming in her eyes. "Only one of us can survive. I don't want you to help me if that means you die!"

"Who knows?" I ask, keeping my voice down. "Maybe...both of us can win somehow, you never know right?" I have trouble saying this, knowing that it's not true.

"Ya, I guess." She mutters, turning away from me.

"David Malvina."

The voice booms into the room, and I slowly get up, timidly making my way to the door. I steal a glance back, to see Lizzy has her hands buried in her face. That image enforces in my mind what I already know. Lizzy has to win.

District 11

**Zaphrina- Day 5 Evening- Session**

I walk into the gamemaker room, plan for what I'm going to do already formed in my mind. At first we, the anti-careers, all thought we should purposely get low scores, but we decided against it. We need to make an impression, we need to get better scores than the careers, that would show them.

I pick up a crossbow, and sling the sheath over my back. I don't bother to get the gamemakers attention, that will come soon enough.

Instead I walk over to the edge of the room, and with one swift motion, flick off the lights. I make out murmurs of confusion from the gamemakers, which brings a smile to my face. Bet they didn't expect this.

Taking a deep breath, I begin stalking around the room. I make out an image in the distance, and shoot at it without a second thought. I manage to make out the dummy swinging around wildly on the rope, it's face impaled.

One down, 5 to go. I had counted all the dummy's in advance, so I know when I'm done. I continue my movement to the right, rolling under a table silently. I make out a dummy hanging by a rope in the distance, and again let the arrow fly.

This time the rope holding the dummy is hit, and the dummy falls to the floor, a light explosion of sand signifying the fall. I allow myself a smile, noticing another dummy in my sight of vision. This one isn't held by a rope, so instead I aim for the head, the arrow nailing it straight through the brain.

I silently move straight, on the lookout for the remaining 3 dummy's. The next one I find is in plain vision, with nothing blocking it, an easy headshot. The 5th one is different however.

The dummy is hidden behind the sword station, and I notice quickly that there are sticks that seem to be spears littered on the floor. If I try moving for a better shot, I'll step on the spears and be spotted.

Taking a deep breath, I focus on the target. It's hidden by the large station except for the very edge of its head. I let my arrow fly, praying for the best.

The arrow seems to travel in slow motion, chipping off the side of the head, going straight through the cardboard cutout. I let out a sigh, and search for my next object. It may not be a kill, but it's enough, and I don't have much time left.

After a couple of minutes more of searching the pitch black room, I find the final target, again hidden in plain sight, nothing blocking it from a clean headshots.

I don't bother to say goodbye to the gamemakers, and instead just sneak out of the room, in utter silence.

District 5

**Lizzy- Day 5 Night- Scores**

David, Caddis, Natalie, Marren and I all huddle around the screen, intent to see what our groups scores will be. I already know that I'm not going to get a good score, and Natalie agreed.

David's mentor Pylon is in the sponsor room trying to get us, well, sponsors. Aubrey though, the 13-year-old victor of last year, said she had an appointment.

So now we're all alone on our floor, which is part of the reason everyone agreed to meet at our floor. The quiet murmurs between all of us abruptly stops when the screen turns on, Ceaser's face on it.

"Greetings everyone, now it is time for the revealing of the scores!"

I glance at David nervously, knowing what he's thinking. This could very well decide if we'll get any sponsors at all.

**"District 1, Emerald. A score of 10!"**

"Wow, that's a really high score." Marren mutters. "Probably double any of ours."

**"District 1, Sapphire. A score of 9!"**

"Careers look dangerous this year." I comment, stating what doesn't need to be said.

**"District 2, Mason. A score of 8!"**

I can't help but smile at the thought of the boy from 2 fuming about getting a lower score then his allies.

**"District 2, Icilla. A score of 8!"**

This time I let out a laugh, which causes everyone to look at me confused. "Nothing." I say in between laughs. "Just thinking that girl must be ripping someones throat out in anger right now." I pause to think what I said, realizing that I very possibly am going to be the person she does that to soon.

**"District 3, Harper. A score of 5."**

**"District 3, Digit. A score of 5."**

"Pretty average scores..." David mutters, scribbling something down on a notepad.

**"District 4, Ryan. A score of 8!"**

**"District 4, Hayla. A score of 7."**

I feel a bit of sadness at the low score of the girl. I was hoping that if one of us didn't win, that she would. She didn't volunteer like the other careers, and actually seems pretty nice. But that doesn't matter, David has to win, nobody else.

**"District 5, David."** I feel my heart beat faster, and pray that David got a high score. **"A score of...6!"**

"Nice job David!" I shout, unable to contain my excitement. "What did you do?"

He shrugs. "I don't know, I just swung around a short sword, threw some knives, wasn't expecting a 6."

**"District 5, Lizzy." **I again focus intently on the screen.** "A score of 3."**

I let out a sigh, "Whatever, it's not like I didn't expect it."

**"District 6, Percy. A score of 6."**

"Not bad." David comments. "Still wish that him and Kaylee were with us."

**"District 6, Kaylee. A score of 4."**

I can't help but think back to the first day of training. David and I had approached Kaylee, and asked if she wanted to join our alliance. She declined, and is the only little kid who isn't in our group.

**"District 7, Marren. A score of 5."**

"Nice job Marren." I say with a smile on my face, lightly pushing him on the shoulder. With David and Marren's scores in mind, for the first time, I allow myself to truly believe that we might actually win.

District 11

**Oak- Day 5 Night- Scores V2**

"So what do you think you'll get Oak?" Zaphrina asks, sipping on a glass of water.

I shrug. "I don't know, maybe a 7 or something. Let's see what our alliance got though."

The two of us both turn our attention to the screen, intent to see if we can beat the careers score.

**"District 7, Bree. A score of 7."**

"Not bad." I comment. "It isn't quite career standards, but it will get us on the map."

**"District 8, Caddis. A score of 3."**

**"District 8, Natalie. A score of 2."**

"Feel bad for the little girl." I look over to see Zaphrina staring angrily at the screen. "Stupid freaking twist this year."

"Well," I sigh, trying to look for something positive. "It may sound horrible but it does give us a better chance of winning."

"Ya, I guess." She mutters.

**"District 9, Ameathon. A score of 5."**

**"District 9, Eve. A score of 3."**

"Not too much competition outside of our alliance it looks like." I comment, somewhat relieved by the low scores.

"Other than the careers." Zaphrina says, stating the obvious.

**"District 10, Aron. A score of 5."**

**"District 10, Fawn. A score of 8!"**

"There we go. That'll give us some attention." I say, nodding my head.

**"District 11, Oak. A score of 9!"**

"Damn Oak!" Zaphrina shouts happily. "What did you do?"

"I just threw around some weights and showed my skill with a crossbow. I was expecting a 7.." I trail off, confused by the high score.

"Well, whatever you did. Good job. That'll show those freaking careers."

I nod, realizing that I just made alot of careers mad by outscoring them.

**"District 11, Zaphrina. A score of 7."**

"Nice job Zaph." I state dully. "We may not have quite matched the careers, but we came close."

"Ya, I guess." She mutters, obviously disappointed about her score.

**"District 12, Cole. A score of 4."**

**"District 12, Susan. A score of 5."**

"Maybe we should try to recruit the pair from 12." I suggest.

"No, It's too late." She shakes her head. "We should have done it earlier though."

"Doesn't matter though." I say, a fire burning inside me. "We're going to win this thing."

* * *

**Yay! The training is done. Next chapter will be the interview preparation, so prepare yourself! Hehe, I made a funny.**

**Questions**

**1) What 4 districts do you want to see the interviews of?**

**2) What score surprised you most?**

**3) With the scores in mind, what alliance do you think will have a winner?**


	24. Interview Prep(D3-D9-D10-D12)

**Alright, so this is a shorter chapter, but next will be longer, don't worry. Some shoutouts, if you review any of these than I'll give you 1 bonus sponsor point each(max 5). They have to be thoughtful reviews though, not just 'nice chapter.'**

**Second, some pretty major personality changes starting this chapter, mainly district 9 and 3. This is because, the way I look at it, their starting to crack. The real them that they've kept bottled up, terrified of letting it out, has been released. That dam that protects them from themselves, is starting to crack, now of no use. **

**TLDR: Ppl goin cray-cray**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Ryan22000- The 54th Annual Hunger Games SYOT(Closed)**

**Tasherekalb- The 85th Hunger Games- Nothing is how it seems**

Tribute: Clyde(M4)

**NeverGone4Ever- A shot in the dark: The 71st Hunger Games**

Tribute: Lux(F5)

**Noctsire- The 35th Annual Hunger Games**

Tribute- Can't remember the name :P(M2)

**ToxicatedRose- Hurt or be Hurt: The 203rd Hunger Games**

* * *

District 12

**Susan- Day 6 Morning- D12 Apartment**

**The Mentor**

"Where's Cliff?" I ask Cole, who in response, shrugs.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday morning." He says with a sigh.

"I haven't seen him since the train rides." I respond, only half-joking.

Cole just shakes his head, and begins looking around. "Where's Linda?" He asks.

"I don't know." I say with a shrug, wondering what's holding up the normally peppy woman. "Maybe she's trying to get Cliff out of his room?"

"I don't think Cliff is capable of moving." He snorts, rolling his eyes.

"No kidding." I mutter. "No wonder we only have 1 mentor."

"Well," He sighs. "Hopefully we can let the next kids have at least 2."

"You really think that Cliff will be alive in another year?" I say, again only half-joking.

"Well no offense," I look over to the voice, seeing the man of the hour, wobbling his way into the room. "But you two shouldn't really be talking when it comes to 'alive in another year.' You'll be lucky to survive past the bloodbath."

"Well you won didn't you?" Cole responds, a small light of hope still in him.

"Ya, but guess what?" He asks rhetorically. "I won by mistake!" He says, sarcasm dripping out of him like a faucet. "Just like every other district 12 victor."

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Well let's see," He thrills, tapping his finger to his chin. "The first district 12 victor literally won by hiding in a cave that wasn't supposed to be there the whole games, and the other tribute in the final 2 being killed by mutts. Then there's the second victor, and my mentor. He won because an axe flew over his head, hit a force field, and killed the other tribute. Then that brings that to me. I won by hiding up in a tree the whole games, and then when I was being chased in the final 2, I dropped my sword, and the guy tripped and fell on it."

I take a few seconds to take in all he said, the reality hitting me like a brick wall. District 12 never wins the games, except when there's a mistake.

After what feels like hours of silence, Cole finally breaks the silence.

"Somebody get Cliff a drink."

**(What?)**

District 10

**Fawn- Day 6 Morning-D10 Apartment**

**Angle**

"Oh come on!" My escort shrills. "You have to have some sort of angle!"

"I don't even know what that's supposed to mean." I say in self-defense. "What do you mean an angle? Why do I have to use an angle?"

"Well, if you use an angle everyone will like you better, and sponsor you!"

"Why can't I just be myself?" I ask, confused at the prospect.

"Well, no offense dear." She pouts. "But you're not exactly kind, funny, charming, witty, sexy, or even shy for that matter!"

"Well thanks..." I mutter, only somewhat offended.

"So, with that list, which one do you think you want to do? I think we can eliminate witty and sexy."

I tighten my grip on the chair, resisting the urge to punch the woman in her nose. She seems to notice, because her expression lightens up suddenly. "That's it! You can be sullen, hostile, willing to do whatever it takes to win!"

"I don't know..." I trail off, unsure if I could pull off something like that.

"Oh come on, it'll be easy!" She says in her pitchy voice, tapping me on the knee.

I consider my options for a moment, on the one hand, I could just sit here for another 5 hours trying to come up with something, or...I could just be done with things. The answer seems pretty clear.

"Alright, I guess I can do it." I sigh, much to my mentors excitement. "I'm not sure how I'll pull it off though."

"It's easy!" She chuckles. "Just imagine that Ceaser is someone you _absolutely _hate! It's easy!"

I take one dumbfounded look at the stupid woman, and putting on my best smile, speak confidently.

"Yes, someone I _absolutely _hate."

District 3

**Digit- Day 6 Afternoon- D3 Apartment**

**More Hope**

"So," Gyga, my 28-year-old mentor begins. "What's your strategy for the games?"

I feel a sudden burst of rage, and lean forward in my chair." You may want to watch kids kill each other, but I don't care. I'm not giving you a show!" My rage begins to heighten, and I forget that I'm just practicing. "Because even if I win the games, I would have really lost."

Gyga stares at me dumfounded, before shaking her head. "Do you want to get yourself killed?"

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently.

"I mean the fact that if this was the real thing, you would be targeted, and killed, by the gamemakers."

"So?"

"God you're stupid." She mutters.

"I'm not going to kill kids!" I shout at her furiously.

"Well then, you're never going to see your friends or family ever again."

"I already know that." I mutter halfheartedly.

"But maybe they don't." She says, shaking her head. I feel a sudden pain in my chest as I remember the reason I even managed to get a 5. I wanted to let my family think I had a chance. That I could actually win.

I stare at my mentor with a new ferocity, the same strength that overcame me on the last day of training, with me now.

"Tell me what to do."

District 10

**Aron- Day 6 Afternoon- D10 Apartment**

**Etiquette?**

"No! That's all wrong!" My escort screeches, slapping me in the hands with a yard stick.

"What!" I shout, rubbing the back of my hand.

"You can't run your hand through your hair, I've told you that already!"

"Why does it matter what I do with my hands?" I ask, still not understanding all of this stuff.

"When you run your hand through your hair, you look bored. If they think your bored, then they'll be offended, you won't be sponsored, you'll die, and I'll be stuck in this awful district again!" She shouts.

"So...it's not okay to rub your hand through your hair, yet telling someone that the place they come from is an awful place, and basically saying you won't care if someone dies is?" I ask, utterly confused by the capitols priorities.

She pauses for a second, then growls. "Etiquette, young man, etiquette."

"Etiquette?" I ask questioningly.

"Yes, etiquette." She responds indignantly. "It's having good manners, showing some respect."

I feel a sudden hatred boil up in me. "Hold on a second, you're telling _me _to have good manners? Me? In case you don't realize this, you're the ones who kill 23 kids every single year. Don't freaking tell me to have some good god damn manners! Maybe you should be the one to do that!" I shout, now standing.

She looks at me with a face of pure shock, most likely unable to even comprehend what I just said. "Forget it." I mutter. "I'm not doing any of this crap."

"If you don't do this, you're not going to win!" She calls after me, still shaken.

"Well then," I say in a peppy voice, turning around to look her square in the face. "See you in hell."

**(Seriously, what?)**

District 9

**Ameathon- Day 6 Afternoon/Lunch-D9 Apartment**

**Another Fight**

"Can you pass the butter?" I ask to no one in particular.

"Sure." Eve mutters, sliding it over to me.

Everyone continues eating in silence for what feels like hours, before our escort finally speaks up. "Well, I must say, the two of you have the manners of barbarians. Although," She says with a smile. "That is still better than most of you."

"Does it really matter if we have good matters?" I ask tiredly. "We're both going to die anyways."

The escort purses her lips, but Eve's voice interrupts my small victory. "Who says we're going to die?"

"I do." I state simply. "It sucks, sure. But it's pretty obvious that we're both going to die in the bloodbath, maybe to-day 2."

"Just because you're going to die, doesn't mean I will." She says shakily, having trouble even believing it herself.

"Your training score says otherwise." I sigh. "Compared to those careers, we are nothing. We have no chance at all."

"Shut up!" She shouts, still shaking rabidly. "I don't care what you think!"

"Then why," I say, looking down to spread butter on my toast. "Do you care so much?"

She seems to pause for a second, rattled by the question. "I...I don't care." She stutters.

"You were shaking earlier, then yelling at me, and now you're cowering." I say, rolling my eyes. "You obviously are pretty rattled."

Eve stands up suddenly, pushing in her chair. "Where are you going?" I ask sarcastically.

"I'm going to Aron!" She yells at me.

"You mean the other kid who's going to die in the bloodbath!"

"Shut up!" She sobs. "At least he isn't a complete jerk!" She shouts, running to the elevator.

I feel 3 sets of eyes on me, and feel a lump in my throat. I look over to my mentor, still shocked at the things I had just done.

"I...I didn't...I didn't mean it." I trail off, unable to form a full sentence.

"Yes, Ameathon," My mentor says with a sigh. "Yes you did."

**(These are totally not famous quotes...)**

District 9

**Eve- Day 6 Evening- D10 Apartment**

**Aftermath**

"I just don't get it." I cry, sobbing into Aron's shoulder. "Why does he say those things? Why does he hate me!"

"Eve, it's okay." He says soothingly.

"No it's not. He's right, I'm just going to die at the bloodbath!"

"Eve, on my life, I promise you that I will not let you die." He says, pulling me away to look me in the eye.

"I don't want you to die for me." I say, a new wave of tears surging.

"Well, maybe I wont have to." He says hopefully. "Maybe neither of us will have to."

"What do you mean?" I ask, pulling away to wipe my eyes.

"Maybe both of us can win." He says, which confuses me even more.

"Both of us can't win Aron." I choke out. "One of us are going to die. Probably both of us."

A silence plagues the room for a while, the reality smacking us both in the face. I feel a pang of guilt as I realize that I've done the same thing to Aron, that Ameathon did to me.

"I'm sorry Aron, you know I didn't mean it..."

"It's fine." He says, a slight smile plastered on his face.

"Ya." I mutter, cupping my hands.

"Eve, let's promise each other this." I look up, and see a fierce look on his face. "No matter what, we'll look out for each other. One of us are going to win, promise?"

I allow myself a slight smile, and nod my head. "I promise."

District 3

**Harper- Day 6 Night- D3 Apartment**

**War?**

I let out a groan, rolling over in my bed. One glance at the clock shows that it's already extremely late, and that I probably should be asleep. Yet something is keeping me up. Something just wont let me shut my eyes, and get some rest before the dark days yet to come.

Deciding to listen to the internal force that's driving me up, I slip on some clothes, and walk outside. As soon as I step out, a banging sound comes from the dinner table, then a hushed voice.

My curiosity peaks, and I find myself dragging my feet towards the sound. I lean my ear against the door, and I am rewarded with the quiet murmur of voices.

"We need to do it now!" One man says hurriedly.

"Be patient, we're not ready yet." The other responds calmly.

"How can we be patient! You know how she feels about this. If he dies-"

"He won't. Trust me." I wrinkle my brow, and suddenly I'm confused. What are they talking about doing? Who is "she", who are they worried about dying? I shake my head, and focus on conversation, in hopes of my questions being answered.

"How do you know that?"

"I have a man on the inside, he'll be steered in the right direction, no traps, no anything."

"What about the other tributes? What if he goes to the bloodbath for gods sake!"

'Well that answers something at least,' I think to myself. 'They're talking about the games.'

The more calm man speaks again. "Well, make sure to drill it into his brain not to."

"Still, you never know what might happen! We can get him out, it would be easy. Just take him with me to-"

"No. You know we can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because, if we do, then they'll know about us. The only way we can win this war is if we have surprise on our side." My eyes bulge, and I back away from the door.

War! They want to go to war with the capitol! Who are they anyways! Haven't they learned how bad of an idea that is after the dark days?

And then they were talking about the games, and not letting someone die. What the heck was that about?

I shake my head, and hustle back to my room. Something is going on around here, something big. And I intend on finding out.

**(Totally not)**

District 12

**Cole- Day 6 Night- D12 Fireplace**

**Days Yet To Come**

I sit in front of the fire, the flames mesmerizing me. The flick of red bouncing up, only to be sucked up by the orange pit of fire.

My thoughts keep venturing to everything that's happened since I got reaped. The realization that I'm going into the games with the only girl I've ever liked. Her coming up to me, and asking me to be allies. Us becoming more than allies.

It seems impossible that all those things could have happened in just a few days. That the girl I love, has gone from enemy, to ally, to friend, to the one person who keeps me within the border of sanity.

But for how long will that small shard last? When I'm within the confines of the arena, will my sanity shatter?

"Cole?" I look back, and notice Susan slowly walking towards me, concern written on her face.

"What is it?" I ask tiredly.

"Nothing." She sighs, sitting down next to me. "Just...in two days, we could both be dead. It would be as easy as that wouldn't it? A whole life, gone, just like that?"

"Well," I start, unsure how to respond. "No use in worrying. I'm sure we'll be just fine."

"You know that's not true Cole." Susan says, shaking her head lightly. "You know it isn't."

"Well," I say optimistically. "Who knows what might happen, maybe you can win at least."

"Or you."

I shake my head. "No, not me."

"Why not?"

"Because, if you die, I don't want to win. I couldn't live, if it meant your death."

"And you think I could?" She asks, her voice cracking.

"You have your brothers." I mutter.

"And you have your parents." She shoots back.

"That's different."

She seems to want to say something more, but instead just shakes her head and sighs.

"See you later Cole." She murmurs, standing up.

"Until next time."

* * *

**Okay, that took a while lol. But anyways, the questions!**

**1) Which POV segment this chapter did you like most?**

**2) What 4 tributes do you think I will put in the final 4?**

**3) Would you rather see a HG panel, Rebels, Mentor(would be Aubrey[F5] and her "appointments"), or gamemaker POV for a chapter?**


	25. Interviews(D1-D2-D4-D6)

**Hello everybody, the interviews! Not my best chapter, but I'm in a slump right now. Next chapter will be the night before the games, then I have a special treat chapter for you guys. It will be the last night from the POV of the peoples friends and family. So tell me which characters(you can pick as many as you like) you want to see this for. Then after that, is the arena reveal, then finally the games!**

**Featured this chapter: District 1, 2, 4, and 6**

* * *

District 1

**Sapphire- Day 7- Interviews**

**Sweetheart**

I take a deep breath, allowing myself one more look in the mirror. The image that shines back at me, doesn't even seem to reflect myself.

I'm in a short, Chartreuse dress, with pure gold high-heels. The dress shows off much of my legs, and it's obvious what I'm going for: the capitols sweetheart. The girl all the capitol falls in love with, and all the guys want to sleep with.

It's somewhat sickening to think of that, but I quickly shake it off. When I win the games, I won't be one of those sluts who sells themselves for money.

Letting out my breath, I make my way over to the side of stage, readying myself for the interview. After a minute or two, Ceaser's voice cuts through the air.

"Welcome everybody! We are about to start the interviews, where you will all see the 24 brave tributes who will be competing in the 100th Hunger Games! Are you excited!"

A large roar comes out of the crowd, Ceaser's generic introduction driving them crazy. "First up, is the beautiful Sapphire Grace!"

I slowly strut over to the stage, waving and blowing kisses to the crowd. I quickly shake hands with Ceaser, and sit down on the chair, making sure to do as my escort taught me. Show off yourself, but not too much, don't want to make them think of you as too easy to get.

"So, Sapphire, how are you doing?"

I let out a forced laugh. "I'm doing great, thank you Ceaser, I love the capitol so much."

"Maybe you will be able to see the capitol more, by becoming victor."

I take a deep breath, preparing myself for the short speech I have planned to say my whole life while in this chair. "It has been my dream to be victor, your victor. Because I love Panem...I love all of you!" I shout out, wiping fake tears from my eyes.

Ceaser smiles weakly at me, patting me on the shoulder. "I'm sure everyone here, would love for you to become victor. Am I right folks?" He yells, a loud roar coming in applause.

"Thank you." I say, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Let's hear it for our district 1 female, Sapphire!"

District 1

**Emerald- Day 7- Interviews**

**Wait and See**

"And now!" Ceaser shouts out to the audience. "Our second interview of the 100th Hunger Games, Emerald Karter!"

A large roar goes up in the audience, and I jog out there with a grin plastered on my face, waving out to the crowd. I stand next to Ceaser, shake his hand, and the two of us sit down.

"So, Emerald." Ceaser begins excitedly. "What do you think of this year's competition?"

I let out a laugh. "Easy."

"Easy? How so?" He asks, as if he doesn't know why.

"Well, I think it's obvious that there's no competition out of the career alliance." I chuckle, much to the crowds amusement.

"And within the career alliance?" Ceaser asks, leaning in.

"Well, the pair from two are just little kids, and while they're pretty good, they aren't going to win. Then the two from 4." I say, pausing to let out a laugh. "Those two lovebirds? They'll probably commit joint suicide."

Another roar comes from the audience, and Ceaser laughs himself. "Lovebirds, eh? Can you give us the scoop?"

I shake my head. "The two are complete idiots, just like everyone else in the games."

"A bit cocky, huh. So, you are completely sure you're going to win?"

I stare at him with extreme intensity, before turning to the crowd. "Just wait till the arena. They..." I say, waving my hands vaguely in the direction of the other tributes. "Are all dead. Second we get into the arena. Gone." I finish, slicing my throat with my finger for added effect.

"Now that's the spirit!" Ceaser laughs, barely heard over the uproar of the crowd. "Let's hear it for the district one male, and according to him, victor of the 100th games, Emerald!"

District 2

**Icilla- Day 7- Interviews**

**Ice**

"Now that we've interviewed district 1, let's bring out Icilla Pritt!" I take Ceaser's shout as my queue, and begin slowly walking out, a sullen look of determination on my face. I refuse to wave or blow kisses at the crowd like that little brat, Sapphire.

"Lovely outfit Icilla." Ceaser compliments, pointing out my short red dress.

"Thank you." I respond simply.

"So, what do you think would be your response to Emerald's comments?" Ceaser questions, getting straight to the point.

"Well," I begin, anger boiling up in me. "I don't think Emerald should be so full of himself. I am sure there are about 23 other tributes that would love to send a knife to his head."

The crowd begins laughing, and the camera's flip to a fuming Emerald. I smile forcibly, and turn back towards the crowd.

"So, you think you have what it takes to become victor?" Ceaser inquires.

"Yes." I respond dully. "I'm prepared, and nobody is going to stand in my way of becoming victor."

"So, you have no friends in the career alliance or otherwise?" Ceaser asks, leaving me dumbfounded.

"Ceaser, let me tell you something. I was created for one purpose, and one purpose only." I say coldly.

"And what is that?"

"To win the games."

A large roar goes up from the crowd, and Ceaser pats me on the shoulder. "Let's hear it for the other victor of the games." He says, pausing to let out a chuckle. "Icilla!"

District 2

**Mason- Day 7- Interviews**

**Potential**

"Next up we have a special treat, so let's give it up for Mason Bedrock!"

I walk out, smiling slightly, waving shyly towards the crowd. Ceaser shakes my hand, and the two of us sit down on the plush sofa.

"So, Mason. I think by now all of us recognize that last name."

I nod my head. "Yes, Clove was my sister."

"And you never got to meet her?"

"No." I murmur, hoping that he changes the topic soon.

He seems to understand that, as he quickly does. "So, do you think you have what it takes to win the games."

"Of course..." I chuckle. "Why else would I volunteer? I'm going to finish what Clove started, I'm going to win."

"Well, what do you think of your competition?" He asks, leaning in.

"I don't know, a few people seem to be pretty good, I just hope someone with enough potential wins." I say in my most babyish voice I can muster.

The coy has its desired effect, as much of the audience sighs. Ceaser smiles to me, giving me a pat on the knee. "I'm sure you have plenty potential, and I think that you will definitely be someone to look out for in the coming weeks."

I nod my head. "I sure hope that I'll be someone to look out for in the coming years."

"I think many of us would agree." Ceaser says with his signature smile, that never seems to leave his face. "Now let's give it up for the district 2 male, Mason Bedrock!"

District 4

**Hayla- Day 7- Interviews**

**Underestimated**

"And now, our district 4 female, who has made quite a stir, Hayla Etsar!"

I slowly walk out, letting everybody take in my outfit. It's a long flowy dress, completely covered in green jewels. The audience takes a liking to it, cheering wildly, much to my relief.

"So, Hayla." Ceaser begins once I'm seated. "You're in the careers, yet you didn't volunteer, did you?"

I shake my head. "No, it's strange, usually we have volunteers, but I'm prepared, and I think I have a chance at winning."

"Yes, I think many of us agree, but some are more skeptical." Ceaser comments.

"Well, I think they need to take a better look at me. Don't judge a book by its cover." I point out.

Ceaser nods. "Yes, I definitely agree. Now, I've heard that you and Ryan have something special going on eh?" He asks, a silly grin on his face.

I let out a giggle, and shake my head. "No, Ryan and I are just friends, nothing more than that."

"Did you know each other before the games?" Ceaser asks, trying to find something interesting.

"No, I didn't I'm afraid. Now that I've got to know him though, I wish I had." I say honestly.

"So, if Ryan isn't your special someone, then do you have someone back home?" Ceaser asks, still trying to find something juicy, which I'm unwilling to give, and don't even really have.

"No, I have a guy who's a friend, but that's all really." I say, yet again giggling.

"And nothing wrong with that. Now let's all give it up for the wonderful district 4 female, Hayla!"

District 4

**Ryan- Day 7- Interviews**

**Kindness**

"Now it's time for our 8th tribute of the night, from district 4, Ryan Marsh!"

I jog out, making sure to not move too quickly, so they can all see my outfit, a blue tuxedo, but still fast enough to get to the chair before I have a nervous breakdown or anything of the sort.

"Hello Ryan, how are you doing?" Ceaser asks as we both sit down.

"I'm doing pretty good, thanks for asking." I say, lying right through my teeth.

"No problem, that's my job." Ceaser says, flashing his teeth. "So... you and Hayla are not a thing though huh?"

Letting out a laugh, I shake my head. "Afraid not."

"Darn." Ceaser mutters, much to the crowds amusement.

"So Ryan, every one of your allies seem to have some sort of angle, personality that defines them, what's yours?"

I pause for a second, pondering the question. Who am I? "Well I guess... I just try to be nice."

"Nice?" Ceaser questions.

"Ya, I guess." I respond simply.

"And what sort of perks come from that? Do you think that being nice will get you noticed, above your allies personalities, which are interesting to say the least?"

"Well," I begin, unsure of myself. "As a famous man once said, kindness is the language which the deaf can hear and the blind can see."

Ceaser stares at me dumbfounded for a while before whistling. "Wow, where did you learn that?"

I shrug. "I don't know, heard it in school once."

Ceaser lets out a chuckle. "Thank you for that, I think we should all give a big round of applause to our district 4 male, Ryan!"

District 6

**Kaylee- Day 7- Interviews**

**Daft? Just a bit.**

"Now, let's hear it for Kaylee Fitzgaunder, our district 6 female!"

I swiftly walk over to the stage, scattered applause making it clear that I'm one of the less popular tributes. As if I care. I shake hands with Ceaser quickly and sit down, anxious for the interviews to be over.

"So, Kaylee. What's your favorite thing about the capitol so far?" Ceaser asks, wasting no time.

"Well, I would have to say..." I pause, resisting the urge to shout at him for the stupid question. How can anything be good about being here? Instead I swallow that lump in my throat, and put on my best smile. "The chance to bring honor to my district."

"So, you think you have what it takes to win?" Again I resist the urge to rip the man's throat out.

"Yes, I think Percy and I both have a serious chance of winning, I just hope it doesn't come down to us in the finale." I say, being partly honest for the first time.

"So you and Percy are allies?"

"Ya, I would say that." I respond nervously, not wanting to continue to talk about being friends or anything like that.

"You know," Ceaser says with a laugh. "I've heard from a few people, not that I think it, but some say that you're daft."

I stare at him confused, before laughing. "Daft? Ha... just a bit." The whole crowd bursts out laughing, before Ceaser can finally calm them down.

"On a more serious note, I've heard that you are actually an orphan, and some people even say that you're a thief, can you tell us about that?" He asks, with a tone that isn't accusing, rather curious. The whole audience seems to lean in, their interest peaked.

After pausing for what feels like an hour, I decide to be perfectly honest. "I didn't choose my life, I was left there to die, I tried to work and find someone, but nobody wants a dirty orphan."

The whole audience falls silent, shocked by the words. "Well," Ceaser says, breaking the silence. "I think that we can all consider you a serious threat in the games. Let's give a big round of applause, for Kaylee!"

District 6

**Percy- Day 7- Interviews**

**Good in Red**

"Nice job." I whisper to Kaylee, giving her a pat on the back.

"Thanks, good luck." She says, cracking a smile.

"Now, next up, we have Percy Iterio!" I take a deep breath, and jog out.

"Hello Percy, how you doing?" Ceaser asks, shaking my hand.

"Great, thanks." I respond, sitting down on the chair.

"Well, Percy, there's a buzz going on around you. You have quite a few admires."

"Really?" I ask, unsure whether that's a good thing or not. "I never would have known."

Ceaser nods his head. "Well, if you don't mind me asking, I would like to ask you about your personal life."

I tighten my grip on the chair, but slowly nod my head, knowing that I have to play their game.

"Do you have a special girl back home Percy?" Ceaser asks, leaning in.

"Afraid not Ceaser." I laugh.

"Aww, well, I'm sure if you go back girls will be swarming you. But I must ask this last question, is there any tribute you have a grudge against?"

"Yes, I would have to say Emerald." I respond.

"And why is that?"

"Because he's the career leader, and if there's anybody I hate, it's the careers."

"So you really dislike him?" Ceaser asks, smiling widely.

"Well, let's just say I hope he looks good in red." I say with a laugh. The audience goes up in a roar, and Ceaser himself starts laughing.

"Well said, well said. Let's hear it for Percy!"

* * *

**Interview Recap**

"Hello everybody!" Ceaser shouts out to the audience. "We have the interview recap for you here, and then afterward, we will be having the Hunger Games Panel here to give their thoughts!"

The screen turns black, and then blinks on with a simple white-lettered title.

**Best Quotes of the Night**

Sapphire appears on the screen, turning towards the audience. "It has been my dream to be victor, your victor. Because I love Panem...I love all of you!"

Next Emerald appears, "They are all dead. Second we get into the arena. Gone."

Mason appears, saying in his babyish voice, "I just hope someone with enough potential wins."

They then play Ryan's long quote, and the audience goes crazy. It was one of the favorite quotes of the night.

Then David comes up. "I just want to let Lizzy win... I can't even imagine life without her..."

They skip Kaylee's interview, and skip to Percy's end quote. "Well let's just say I hope he looks good in red."

Marren and Bree are skipped as to not make the capitol look bad, and Natalie for the same reason.

Next up is a brief clip of Caddis. "I'm a thief, they'll never find me in the dark."

District 9 is skipped due to lack of popularity, and instead they go to Aron. "I'm not afraid to die."

They then go to Zaphrina, and a loud round of applause erupts in the audience. "It's not illegal, it's just frowned upon."

Susan has the next quote. "Fear cuts deeper then any sword."

Cole shows up, having the last quote of the night. "I shall not crumble like coal, I shall not fall under a sword. I shall win. And win I shall."

A roar comes up from the crowd, and the screen goes black, the long night finally over.

* * *

**Whew, interviews done, just 3 chapters away from the games...wow. So I have a couple of questions for you here today. And once the games open, I'll be opening submissions for my next SYOT**

**1) What interview did you like most?**

**2) What was your favorite quote?**

**3) When I make a new SYOT, would you want it to be the 101st Hunger Games, the 125th Hunger Games, or somewhere in between? Why?**


	26. Back Home

**Hey, I know that I left out district 5, 7, 8, and 11 last night POV, but I couldn't think of anything, and I don't want to delay this. And district 5 is my IRL friend, so he wont mind. As for district 11, 8, and 7, I'll probably give em some countdown/tunnels/bloodbath POV or something like that. Anyways, after this is the reveal of the arena, then the games begin! I am proud to announce I am one of 28(roughly) SYOT's that have made it to 50k words, so that just feels great, now lets go for the next milestone, 300 reviews! Wow! I was expecting that many in the whole story... if even. To get here is so amazing, thank you all so much.**

**Short chapter, some third person, some a lot shorter then others... but ummm... ya.**

**VOTE ON THE POLL, NEW ONE ABOUT BLOODBATH!**

* * *

District 2

**Mason's Parents- Their Home in District 2**

**Another One Bites The Dust**

Back in district 2, in an unassuming house, two parents sat on the couch in dead silence, neither willing to drift off asleep. They couldn't fall asleep, only to wake and find that their child is dead. Not when they had another son on the way, one just like Mason, would volunteer in blind rage, no matter what they say.

So instead they sat on the couch, although the games weren't until another day. Rose, Mason's mother, let out a sigh, and rubbed her belly. The baby was due in just 1 week, and would be born before Mason returned, and although she didn't dare even think about it, possibly without his older brother.

They had already decided on his name, Balthial, it's meaning; forgiveness. Because that's what they yearned for Mason to do, to forgive, and forget.

But instead he had been bent upon the path of blind revenge, and destruction. And they feared that Balthial would follow in his footsteps, if given the chance.

A replay of Mason's reaping showed up on the television, and Rose, couldn't help but burst out in tears. And although she never would dare say it, and it would grow as nothing more than a passing thought, she still had that single thought.

No matter what, she had already lost two children. The fate of the third was laid in her son's hands, who threatened to destroy it. And she had trouble forgiving.

District 2

**Icilla's Family/Friend Jake- Their Home in District 2**

**One More Time**

Just two blocks away, the mood in the Pritt's household was much different. Icilla's father was staring at the screen intently, only pointing out her mistakes, criticizing her weak training score.

Icilla's mother had drifted off to sleep, long ago, haunted by her husband's words, and the chance that her child might soon be just another face in the sky. Just another canon that goes off, forgotten forever by all but a few.

Icilla's older brother Keith sat in his room, he too fatigued by the demeaning talk from his father. Instead he resorted to softly throwing a ball against the wall. Although he to trained for the games, he was not going to ever volunteer, and was too old to be tainted by her father's harassment.

In that way, he felt pity for Icilla, and prayed she was going to win. Yet a small part of him knew that she didn't deserve to win as much as the other tributes, who didn't choose to be there. That she was, and always would be what their father had made her, a machine. And he hated them both for it.

In the training center just 100 yards away, only one person remained in the large center, sitting in the middle of the sword station, hardly moving at all.

Jake had been like this ever since saying goodbye to Icilla, depressed at the loss of his only true friend. He had spent an absorbent amount of time in the training center he once despised, in seek of the asylum it gives at this time of the year.

He twirled the sword in his hand, and let out a sigh, remembering all the times he had futilely attempted to fight with her. He just wished she was here now, and that she had never volunteered.

But it was what she had always wanted, to volunteer and win the games. It made such little sense to him, but it was what she wanted, and he couldn't hold it against her.

He just hoped she would get to see her one more time.

District 4

**Hayla's Little Sister Fia- District 4 Beach**

**Blame(First Person)**

The wave comes in slowly, sloshing against me feet, chilling me through to the bone. I shudder, and sit down, not caring about the oncoming waves.

My mind couldn't be on something so trivial as being cold, it's hard to believe it ever was. Hayla got reaped, and no one volunteered for her. Even if she wins, if I get reaped, what if no one volunteers for me?

But that's not mainly what it's about of course, it's about Hayla. By the time the sun rises, she'll be in the games, just one out of 24 who hopes to win.

I shake my head, trying to clear the thoughts. She had gotten a good score, the capitol loved her, and she was with the careers. Although those later 2 might cause problems later, I don't care about that. I just want her to come home.

My eyes spot a medium-sized rock, and I pick it up, throwing it as far as my weak arms can manage. It hits against the water far out, and makes a loud splashing sound, the second it makes contact with the water.

It's not until then, over an hour since I had come out here, that I remembered something, Hayla's weapons. She had used the old wooden spears and knives in about this spot.

I begin frantically digging, searching for them for no clear reason, digging through the speed in ferocious speed. After just a couple of minutes, I find a small knife, the blade still sharp, but rusty.

Picking up the weapon, I weigh it in my hands, it's fairly light, and easy to handle. A thought comes to me then; what if it was Hayla's training that was the reason no one volunteered for her?

Maybe if someone like me had gotten reaped, they would have volunteered, wanting a victor. But they decided that she would be enough of a contender, so they let her go in.

I feel a sudden anger rising up at me with the prospect, and despite the fact I know that it's not true, and I'm just looking to blame someone, I throw the knife as far as I can.

The knife makes an even bigger splash then the rock, and for the next hour I find myself digging, throwing, and after it all, sobbing, and falling asleep in the cool night, my coat pulled tightly around me.

District 6

**Percy's best friend Kelly- Percy's home in District 6**

**Things I've Never Said(First Person)**

Kelly was always smiling. Whether it was completely forced, like when she came down with a bad case of the flu, or when Percy terrified her with his rants of the capitol, or even when she was completely alone, devoid of any feeling on the inside.

It was a mask, and it made her feel better when she wasn't, or if not that, at least make people think she was. But now was one time she could not smile.

She sat in Percy's small home, half-sitting, half-laying down on the couch, with James, Percy's 9-year-old little brother, laying his head in her lap.

In easier times it would have made her feel genuinely happy, but it didn't do that now. Something was missing. Percy's laughing at James' inability to grow up, and the teasing she would get is what really made her happy. It wasn't until now she realized that.

Kelly let out a soft sigh, and being careful not to wake James, flipped on the TV. It was just a bunch of people talking about the Hunger Games, and there was a countdown on the bottom of the screen, which made her quickly flip the TV back off.

She vaguely remembered turning it off shortly ago for the same reason, and figured she would soon do it again. Her memory had been unreliable at best lately.

That was just one of many parts that had been missing ever since Percy had left, one of far too many. She could see the same thing in James, his normally happy demeanor, running around and playing with his friends, all but gone.

She didn't ever regret losing so much of her because of Percy, knowing that it was worth it, and telling herself he'll be home soon, though that beaming light was turning into nothing but a dim ray, shining through a small keyhole.

There was one thing she regretted however, and it was the thing that stung the most. She had never told Percy how she truly felt.

Kelly tried multiple times, but never found the right words or time to do it, and by the time she finally decided to tell him after the reaping, he was already gone. She had planned on telling him while she was saying goodbye, but again, the words didn't come out.

There were things that she had never said to Percy, and that much of her said he would now never know. She just hoped Percy could prove the voices wrong. For her sake, just as much as his own.

? ? ? ? ?

? ? ? ? ?

Deep underground, in a place known only to a few, sat a sleep-deprived woman, frantically digging through paperwork. In front of her 2 men were seated, one a new recruit, just 15, the other a hardened veteran of the group at 29, a long life for their work.

The woman, only known by Phoenix, spoke with an edge of panic rarely seen in her voice. "We have to do something, we have to go ahead with the plan!"

The 29-year-old, Eagle, shook his head. "Phoenix, listen. I know your panicking right now, but you need to calm down. Even if we had the proper preparations for this, which we don't, it would be a suicide mission. Maybe by some miracle we got 3 tributes out, possibly one being the target. Then what? We gave away the only thing that can win this war for us, our element of surprise. They don't know we exist, and I'd like to keep it that way until we're ready."

"They know we exist." Phoenix mutters.

"Maybe, but they think we're crumbling, weak. They think we don't want to have anything to do with them." Eagle replied with that same calmness.

"I don't get it." Cub said with confusion. "Why does she care about him?"

"That's none of your business." Phoenix shot back quickly.

"I thought you said we're not supposed to have personal attachments." Cub responded, even more confused. "Caring for people gets the person you care for dead, along with you and your friends."

"I don't care for him, it was a while ago." Phoenix spat out.

"Two years ago." Eagle said, rolling his eyes.

"You know better than anyone two years is longer than our average life span in this group." Phoenix sighed.

All things fell silent for a while, before Eagle ushered Cub out of the room, and gave Phoenix a quick pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry, he's going to be just fine, and once he wins, maybe we can recruit him..."

Phoenix just stared through the man, not even bothering to respond. He knew that she wouldn't let that happen. "Why?" Eagle asked tiredly, knowing what she's thinking.

Phoenix stared back at him, and this time responded with her sullen, emotionless voice she was famous for. "You want a list?"

* * *

**Alright, mystery POV, ooooooooh, who could it be? So, wow. Next chapter is just a 1k word or so(probably) chapter, that is the arena reveal. Then after that it's the games... I still have no idea how I'm going to kill of so many of you guys, or any for that matter. But a mans gotta do what a mans gotta do. Question time now.**

**1) Which POV segment did you like most?**

**2) What tribute do you want to win?**

**3) What are the top 5 tributes you're praying won't die in the Bloodbath?**

**4) What do you think the arena will be?**

**5) Do you plan on submitting to my next SYOT?**

**VOTE ON THE POLL**


	27. Arena Reveal

**Alright, here we go, the arena reveal, are you ready for this! Next chapter will be the games. That seems so hard to believe. I'll be accepting submissions to my next story as well. It won't be first come first serve, and I hope to get somewhere around 48 tributes, 2 for each spot. That way I can make some good decisions.**

* * *

**The Hunger Games Studio- Just before The Games**

**THE REVEAL**

"Hello everybody!" Ceaser shouts as the commercial break ends. "After the long wait, we are finally going to see the arena for the fourth Quarter Quell!" Ceaser pauses, allowing the audience to go wild. "We have the Hunger Games panel here." He says, pointing towards the 3 experts. "But for now, we are going to invite in our Head Gamemaker Philotes!"

The 33-year-old Head Gamemaker, in his third year on the job, steps out with a sullen look on his face. Ceaser gets right to the point. "So, Philotes, it's great to see you. But I think everybody is just dying to see what the arena is!" A loud roar from the audience shows their agreement.

"Alright, well, here it is." Philotes says with a devilish smile, putting a small drive into the machine set on the table, the image showing up on the screen behind him. Right away it is seen that there are four zones in the arena, and each one holds 6 tributes. One is grassland, with 5 foot tall grass, one is mountains, with mines scattered around, one is a plain forest, with a long river running through it, and finally there's an ocean, with islands scattered.

Upon closer look, every single person becomes shocked as they see the trick in the games, each zone is separated from another. "As you can see," Philote says, still grinning. "This arena is split into four zones, each holding six tributes. These tributes will be blocked off from other zones, and the barriers, which block the vision everywhere but at the cornucopia, which I'll get to later."

"When does the barrier go down?" Ceaser asks dumbfounded.

"When we call the feast, which could be at any time, but will probably be around the final 8. I must tell you now, there are many gamemaker traps and mutts in this arena, and each area has its own specialized cornucopia, with its weapons and materials specialized. Also the outfits will be too."

"Wow." Ceaser states simply. "I must say, this looks like one of the best arena's we've yet seen."

"I am very proud of the crew, and myself of course, for putting it together. I expect these games to be most interesting."

"Thank you so much for that Philotes, let's all put it up for the brilliant Head Gamemaker!" A loud round of applause goes through the crowd, and Philitoes nods and leaves, heading towards the games room. "Now that we know the arena," Ceaser shouts out. "Let's get one small thought from each of the panel, before we go to the Bloodbath highlight reel, and then the games!"

Mercius is the first one to speak. "Well, I must say, this is one of the most unique arena's I'm yet to see. I most certainly think those games will be brilliant, and although mutts will no doubt kill a good amount of tributes, I just can't wait for the feast."

Surano nods, and speaks next. "Yes, this arena is most intriguing. I don't have much more to add to Mercius, other than the fact I cannot wait any longer for the games."

"I have something to add." Ella laughs. "Remember when you told me the little kids wouldn't make an alliance..."

I roar of laughter comes from the crowd, and Ceaser joins in. "Thank you for that. We have under an hour now until the games begin, so let's go on to the Bloodbath highlight reel!"

* * *

**Alright, so here you go, the Tribute list for each zone, and then the weapons in the zone(they also have specific things for it)**

**So, short chapter I know, but this is just to let you know about my semi-complicated arena. Here are the questions, and then after that what I said above ;)**

**1) What are your thoughts on the arena?**

**2) With the arena in mind, who do you think is going to be the last alive in each zone?**

**3) Just any random thoughts ;)**

* * *

**Forest- **M1/M2/F5/M7/F7/M8

Axe

Bow and Arrows

Throwing Knives

Blowgun

Slingshot

Daggers

* * *

**Ocean- **F3/M4/F4/F6/F8/F9

Trident

Harpoons

Taser

Daggers

Short Sword

* * *

**Mountains- **F1/M3/M6/F10/M12/F12

Javelins

Metal Bat

Bludgeon(Club)

Long Sword

Daggers

Whip

Pickaxes

* * *

**Grassland- **F2/M5/M9/M10/M11/F11

Machetes

Long Sword

Broadsword

Cleaver

Battle Axe

Spears

Crossbows


	28. Mountains-Mines Bloodbath

**Alright, first bloodbath. This pains me, It really does. Which is partially why I'm splitting this into 4 parts. Because otherwise I really don't know if I could bear it. Also, I will be doing obituaries for every downed tribute, and at the end of the games, I'll do a thing on how their family and friends go on without them. Short, chapter but these will be out very frequent, the 4 bloodbaths. Just splitting them up for the sake of my(and your too I'm guessing) sanity.**

**I lied last chapter, the girl from 12(susan) is in the ocean, girl from 6(Kaylee) is in this one, mines/mountains. Sorry bout that, only mistake I made thought. Also, be carefull scrolling down. The death list is down in the A/N, then the obituaries, then the questions, then ally list(or what's left of them...)**

**Next chapter will have multiple POV, ALSO, ACCEPTING TRIBUTES FOR 101ST GAMES!**

* * *

District 6

**Percy- The Mountain Cornucopia- Day 1**

**Bloodbath**

The light blinds me as I rise up the plate, and I feel myself gag on the air as I scan my surroundings. I quickly shake it off, trying to focus on the task ahead of me. Kaylee is two spots to the left at me, at the end, and in between us is the boy from 3. The girl from 12 is to my right, and then to her right is the girl from 10. At the very far end I see the one thing I was praying against, a career. The girl from 1.

I take a deep breath, and focus on the clock, 32 seconds. I silently thank the gamemakers that I at least got put in the same section as Kaylee, and with the least dangerous career. How long this thing stays up is unknown, and I'm just glad I'll have at least someone to help me through the arena.

The clock ticks down to 7, and I get in a running stance.

6, maybe I shouldn't go to the cornucopia...

5, should I call off Kaylee?

4, too late for that, I better get ready to run.

3, I have to survive this.

2, For James.

1, For Kelly.

The gong goes off, and I run faster then I ever have before, unsure of what to go for. I quickly scan the area, and decide my target, a dagger lying near a small bottle of water. I quickly realize everything is just scattered across the floor, and is only for the mountain biome. Guess we'll be here a while.

I put the bottle across my belt, and grip the dagger tightly, scanning my surroundings. The guy from 12 began running immediately, not going for the cornucopia. The boy from 3 is still frozen on his plate, unable to move.

Scanning around some more, I notice the girl from 10 just about to reach a whip at the end of the small, semi-tunnel area. Near her is the girl from 1, who has already picked up a javelin, and is taking aim. I look away as she throws, already knowing what will happen to the poor girl.

I spot Kaylee, who like me has picked up a dagger, and I shout out to her, but she ignores me, heading for a small climbing gear set.

My heart beat quickens, and I stand frozen in place, unsure of what to do. I decide to make myself useful, scavenging some food and water that's scattered, but always glancing up to see the girl from 10 and 1 fighting. The girl from 10 used her whip to block the javelin, and is now swinging wildly at the career.

The girl from 1 is weaponless, and using all her energy to dodge the lash of the whip. It seems to happen in just a split second, but suddenly the girl has a long sword in her hand, and she lashes out, the whip falling apart, the stringy material cut.

The girl from 10 panics, the only whip gone, and she quickly tries to reach for a pickaxe near her, but never holds it. The career runs through her stomach, and I quickly look back to see if the boy from 3 is still on his plate.

But he seems to have come to his senses, as there's nothing there. A canon goes off, and I begin running away from the bloodbath, not looking back until I'm past the plate.

Kaylee is running towards me, climbing gear and a large gallon of water slung over her back. I wave over to her, and she notices me, and smiles, starting to bring her hand up to wave back.

That's when the javelin enters her head.

I hear a sickening crunch, and she falls to the ground, a canon booming. I feel a mixture of emotions, regret, loss, confusion, but above all, anger. Anger at the girl who could have easily let Kaylee go, but instead decided to end her life.

As Kaylee falls, the killer appears, without any weapon in her hand. At first I want nothing more but to kill her, and begin to step forward, but stop.

If I fought her, that would put my life in danger, I couldn't do that. Not when I had James and Kelly waiting for me back home.

And something else. If I killed her, that would make me no better then the girl. I would be a cold-blooded killer. Killing for no reason, other then killing in itself.

So instead, I turn around, and run. Run faster then I ever had before, even at the beginning of the bloodbath. It isn't long before I have to stop, and the tears begin to roll down my cheeks.

* * *

***Sobs* I'm sorry to the creators of Fawn Rivendell and Kaylee Fitzgaunder. They will be missed.**

**24) Fawn- Stabbed in stomach by Sapphire**

**23) Kaylee- Javelin throw to head by Sapphire**

**Kaylee: What to say really. She was a great tribute really. I really did love her, and her interaction with Percy, and her manipulation back in the district. But in the end, she was one of the tributes who had to die. I'm sorry you never got back to see... never mind, that was part of my reasoning for her being bloodbath...**

**Fawn: Whew, okay, this may sound weird, but just 2 days ago I had her planned as victor. But then some stuff happened, and bloodbath. I never had her as any lower then final 8, but in the end, as I was writing this(for real), I decided she was one of the two to die in this zone. She was a great tribute, and I'm sorry that you'll never get to see your family again, but at least you can rest in peace knowing you saved Elizabeth.**

* * *

**QUESTIONS**

**1) Were you surprised by these deaths?**

**2) Who are you most sad to see go? Or you sad to see them go at all?**

**3) Who will be the next victim in the Mountains?**

**4) Next SYOT is accepting tributes, not a question, but anything else?**

* * *

**Alliances**

**Mountain**

District 6

**Percy**

**Kaylee**

Loners

**Sapphire**

**Harper**

Fawn

**Cole**

* * *

**Ocean**

District 4

**Hayla**

**Ryan**

Loners

**Digit**

**Natalie**

**Eve**

**Susan**

* * *

**Grassland**

Anti-Careers/D11

**Oak**

**Zaphrina**

Enemies(not allies, want to kill each other badly)

**Ameathon**

**Aron**

Loners

**Icilla**

**David**

* * *

**Forest**

Careers

**Emerald**

**Mason**

Smalls

**Lizzy**

**Marren**

**Caddis**

Loner

**Bree**


	29. Grassland Bloodbath(RE-READ MADE MISTAKE

**Sorry last chapter wasn't my best quality, but I don't know. Something about my depression of killing these tributes is just... Well, time for some more tributes to "Bite the Dust." *Sighs***

**Make sure to vote on the poll, and do the questions down at the bottom. Also be carefull scrolling yadiyadiya.**

**Also, these bloodbaths are at the same time, just thought you should know.**

**IMPORTANT! I am so sorry, I posted the wrong chapter... I did my rough draft, the one I made while ago. Hehe. So Aron's pov doesn't change at all, but Icilla's is definately worth reading... sorry bout that...**

**So ya, I'm stupid... sorry bout that.**

* * *

District 10 

**Aron- Grassland Bloodbath**

**Bloodbath**

The air is sucked out of me as the tube closes, and I tightly shut my eyes, wishing that every bit of this horror show was a dream. But sure enough, when my eyes open again, I'm standing in the middle of a field.

All I can see in all directions is grass, very tall grass that must be at least 5 feet tall. I notice the cornucopia in front of me, and see right away it's like we're in a cone, a slice of something.

At the very end of the cone is a large tent, with 2 crossbows and a battle axe planted against the wall, next to some equipment. Everything is completely scattered, and I notice that my broadsword is sitting in the middle area of the cone.

My next realization hits like a truck, as I realize this years arena's twist. There's only 6 of us in the arena, in the distance I can make up more tributes. They put us in different zones.

I shake my head, and scan the other tributes. The terrifying girl from 2, the boy from 5, who I make a mentle note to try not to kill, the pair from 11, and much to my disdain, Ameathon.

I focus back on the clock, and see that it's ticking down, the clock already to 5. I ready myself to run, and the boom goes off.

Running as fast as I can, It takes me little time to reach the broadsword, and I quickly turn around, stuffing a water skin around my belt. I'm stopped dead in my tracks when I see Ameathon in front of me, a cleaver in his hand.

The two of us stare each other down, and I hold my sword up with complete confidence. I had told myself I would try to not kill in the arena, but this is the boy that made Eve cry. He has to die.

I let out a yell, and swing my sword at him wildly, and he fearfully ducks under it. I ready the sword again, and this time jab out at his stomach, and he rolls to the right.

I swing out at him, but he flattens himself, again dodging. Anger begins to well up inside of me, and I take a step towards him, readying the sword again.

That was my mistake. He takes the opportunity, and swings out the cleaver at my leg, and I feel the blade cut through my skin, banging against my bone.

I cry out, and collapse to the ground, unable to retain control. I feel another horrid sensation as the cleaver is ripped out of my leg, and I feel a renewed fear as the boy stands above me grinning sadistically, cleaver gripped in his hand.

He swings the cleaver at my neck, and I brace myself for the pain, but it never comes. Instead, everything slowly fades into darkness.

District 2

**Icilla- The Grassland Cornucopia**

**Bloodbath**

I weigh the machete in my hand, and decide it will make due. I focus my attention back to my ankle, and swiftly pull out the arrow that that bitch from 11 shot at me.

Her and the guy from her district both just took the crossbows and ran, but she made sure to turn around to shoot at me. Quickly I tear off a piece of fabric from my sleeve, and tie it around my ankle in a somewhat loose tourniquet with the arrow, which will only be temporary.

I turn my attention back to the fight, and notice that the boy from 9 is on the floor lifeless, with the boy from 10 running away from him. The two from 11 are already gone, so that leaves one left.

It doesn't take me long to spot the boy from 5, scavenging some food from the cornucopia. Picking up my machete, I start running towards him.

He seems to notice me, and awkwardly grasps at a spear that was lying near him. I can see the fear in his eyes as he throws the spear at me, now just 10 yards away.

Turning to the right seems enough to make sure the spear sails harmlessly by me, and he grasps a cleaver nearby and stands his ground, most likely frozen in fear.

I let out a roar as I approach him, and swing out my machete at him, which he deftly blocks with his cleaver. Taking a step closer to him, I swing even harder at the same spot, and he blocks again, this time more weakly.

This time I swing just below where I did before, even harder, and he's caught off guard, barely managing to block it, the cleaver flying out of his hand.

He looks at me in a mixture of awe and fear, and I swing at his cheek hard with my right hand. He drops to the ground, and I jump on top of him, pinning him down.

He tries to struggle shortly, but quickly realizes it's futile. I smile as I twirl the machete in my hand. "You're in for a whole new world of pain." I say, grinning sadistically at the cowering boy. By the time I'm done with him, he'll be crying for his mommy.

I hold my sword above his stomach, ready to slice him into a million pieces. But then I see something. His eyes. He's staring at me with crystal blue eyes, a look of pure fear in them.

Then I remember something else, something that I did long ago. The time where I first became everything my father ever wanted. When I finally cracked under his constant pressure.

And in that second, I decide that even if it's in just a small way, I will not let my father win again. The boy loooks at me in confusion, and I quickly bring my blade to his neck, slicing it open, the blood gushing out.

A canon booms, and I'm left alone at the cornucopia, lost in my thoughts.

* * *

**Alright, so ya. David died, not Icilla, and Oak and Zaphrina aren't targets. Sorry about that to the creator of Icilla for the scare...**

**24) Aron- Slashed in neck by cleaver from Ameathon**

**23) Fawn- Run through the stomach with sword by Sapphire**

**22) Kaylee- Javelin thrown at her head by Sapphire**

**21) David- Stabbed in chest by Icilla**

**Aron- Man, I really did love this tribute, especially his interactions with Eve. In the end though, he was the first one to go in this zone. I'm sorry you never got to see your family and friends again, but at least you died a noble death.**

**David- So, hehe, I couldn't let him survive over another when it's my IRL friend. He was my planned victor until about the training. Sorry you never... well, you had no one to come home to. Sorry you never got to see Lizzy through the arena.**

* * *

***Coughs,* so sorry about that yet again...**

* * *

Alliances

**Mountain**

District 6

**Percy**

Kaylee

Loners

**Sapphire**

**Harper**

Fawn

**Cole**

* * *

**Ocean**

District 4

**Hayla**

**Ryan**

Loners

**Digit**

**Natalie**

**Eve**

**Susan**

* * *

**Grassland**

Anti-Careers/D11

**Oak**

**Zaphrina**

Enemies(not allies, want to kill each other badly)

**Ameathon**

Aron

Loners

**Icilla**

David

* * *

Forest

Careers

**Emerald**

**Mason**

Smalls

**Lizzy**

**Marren**

**Caddis**

Loner

**Bree**


	30. Forest Bloodbath

**So another chapter out, another round of tributes dead. Make sure to submit to my next SYOT, which is now accepting tributes. I hope to have a list up by the end of the games, and by the time this story ends, I should have a good amount of chapters primed to go up.**

**READ LAST CHAPTER! I MADE A MISTAKE... POSTED THE ROUGH DRAFT THAT I MADE A WHILE AGO... SO YA.**

* * *

District 1

**Emerald- Forest Cornucopia**

**Bloodbath**

I'm blinded as the plate rises, and have to squint to take in my surroundings. I quickly notice that I'm right next to the boy from 8 and the girl from 7.

Looking around I notice we're in a forest biome, and that to the right of me, the girl from 5, the boy from 7, and Mason are all there, but then it stops.

I squint, trying to look out in the distance, and for the first time notice something. A wall separating us 6 from 6 other tributes, who are in an ocean. To the left of me 6 tributes are in a mountain.

The reality of the arena hits be like a bullet, and for the first time I allow myself, just for a second, to have fear. We were trained for every single possible arena, but never anything like this.

All the other tributes seem equally shocked as they realize the twist, but I just shake my head, and focus on the cornucopia. All the materials are scattered around, and I manage to spot out tons of food and water, some small tents and rope and wire, then at the very end of the cone, is the weapons.

There's 3 packs of throwing knives, each with 8 in it if I count right, then there's an axe, a bow, a blowgun, a sickle, a hatchet, and some other minor weapons.

I focus in on the pack nearest me, and get into a running position, and just as I do, the gong goes off, and I spring towards the corn.

I'm easily the fastest tribute, and I reach the pack of knives before anyone else is near me, and I put 3 of the knives on my belt, gripping the other two in my hands.

As I spin around to check out my competition, I right away notice that the girl from 7, Bree, is just picking up the axe near me.

She raises her axe in the air, and I throw the knife at her, aiming for her right eye. She quickly moves her axe up in the air, the knife lodging itself into the handle.

The girl begins running towards me, waving her axe in the air like a madman. I throw another knife, this time aimed for her ankle, and she easily jumps over it. I anticipate it, and throw another one aimed at her knee, which lodges itself in her ankle.

She lets out a yell of pain, and rolls to the ground. I take this opportunity, and run towards her, throwing another knife, which sails right past her ear as she slowly rolls out of the way.

I tighten my grip on my last knife, and charge towards her, slashing out at her head. She rolls out of the way again, and the blade slices against her ear.

She slowly gets up, gripping her axe, and I take the opportunity of her weakness to charge into her, knocking the axe out of her hand.

The two of us tumble to the ground, and I swing out wildly at her, this time stabbing her in the hand. She lets out a grunt, and throws a punch at my gut with her non-injured hand.

The punch is surprisingly potent, and I drop the knife, clutching my stomach. The two of us notice it at the same time, and we both dive for the knife, both reaching it at the same time.

I push towards her as she does the same, and I'm managing to win, slowly pushing the blade towards her. Pushing with all my might, I shove even further, and suddenly I'm flying forward, to the right of her.

The knife dives into the ground, and my stomach smashes against the handle, bringing another shockwave of pain. This time I can't bring myself to do anything, and instead roll over on my back, completely helpless.

Bree stands above me with a crazed look in her eyes, gripping the knife tightly. "Times up, career boy." She spits at me, with nothing but pure hatred.

The fear rises above anything else I've ever felt as she rises her knife into the air. I let out a sigh, and close my eyes tightly, awaiting my imminent death.

District 2

Mason- Forest Cornucopia

Bloodbath

The grip on my throwing knife tightens as I scaan my surroundings. The boy from 8 managed to grab a little bit of food and run, the boy from 7 managed to steal one of the knife packs, but ending up taking a throwing knife to the ankle for it.

The girl from 5 however, is still scavenging for some water, and I set my target on him. She seems to notice me staring at her, as she looks up from the can of water she's struggling to fit into her belt.

Her eyes widen as he spots me, and I don't give her any time to react, throwing the knife at her chest. See manages to block it with her can out of pure luck, but the next knife strikes her in the head.

The canon booms, and the little kid falls over. My first kill of the game. I had always imagined some sort of glorious rush of adrenaline to run through my body. But instead, I have an odd feeling of nothingness.

I just threw the knife, and that was it. Maybe stabbing someone would be different, but a gut feeling tells me that it isn't.

This isn't a good time to think about this however, and then I realize something else. Emerald and the girl from 7 were fighting at the cornucopia, but there's been no canon.

I quickly turn my head to see what's going on, and my eyes widen as I see the girl from 7 standing over Emerald with a knife in his hand. Pure panic allows me to release the knife from my hand, and the blade smashes into her head.

Another canon booms, and she falls over, which allows me to see Emerald lying on the floor, covered in cuts. He stares back at me with a look of pure shock and horror.

"So..." I say to him awkwardly. "What's up?"

* * *

**Alright, wow, two more tributes dead. This is so tough... sorry to the creators of Bree and Caddis.**

**24) Aron- Cut in the neck with cleaver by Ameathon**

**23) Lizzy- Throwing knife to head from Mason**

**22) Fawn- Run through in the stomach with sword from Sapphire**

**21) Bree- Throwing knife to head from Mason**

**20) Kaylee- Javelin to head from Sapphire**

**19) David- Throat slit by Icilla**

* * *

**Bree- Whew, what to say here. Another of my original final 8's that I killed in the bloodbath. It's weird really, 3 out of my 8 original final 8, dead in the bloodbath. She was an exceptional tribute, and I really liked writing her. In the end, she was the one to go however. I'm sorry you never got payback on the district 1 boy.**

**Lizzy- Poor little Lizzy, my IRL friend submitted this, so I didn't want bias to get in the way. Another original final 8 though, that's number 5...**

* * *

QUESTIONS

**1) Most surprised to see go?**

**2) Most sad to see go?**

**3) Next death in the forest?**

**4) Who will die in the Ocean bloodbath?**

* * *

ALLIANCES

Careers

**Emerald**

**Sapphire**

**Mason**

**Icilla**

**Ryan**

**Hayla**

* * *

Anti-Careers

Bree

Fawn

**Zaphrina**

**Oak**

* * *

Smalls

Lizzy

David

**Marren**

**Caddis**

**Natalie**

* * *

District 6

**Percy**

Kaylee

* * *

District 12

**Cole**

**Susan**

* * *

Alliance 1

**Eve**

Aron

* * *

Outsiders

**Digit**

**Harper**

**Ameathon**


	31. Ocean-Islands Bloodbath

**Whew, the last bloodbath. I'm almost done with killing tributes... for now. So the ocean/island bloodbath. Make sure to review, and submissions for my next SYOT are open. Also, if you still haven't, make sure to re-read the newly updated Grassland Bloodbath... I made a stupid mistake that makes a big impact on the story...**

**ALSO, IMPORTANT! I AM NOW ACCEPTING SPONSOR GIFTS! IF YOU WISH TO SPONSOR ANY TRIBUTE(CAN BE YOUR OWN), PLEASE PM ME. THE SPONSOR LIST IS THE SAME AS BACK AT THE BEGGINING, YOU GET 100 POINTS! IGNORE THE OTHER RULES, JUST PM ME OR REVIEW WHAT YOU WANT TO SEND!**

* * *

District 4

**Ryan- Ocean Cornucopia**

**Bloodbath**

The sun comes into view, and I gasp for the newly found breath, taking a second to scan my surroundings. I notice right away that it's an ocean, with just a small strip of land leading to the cornucopia in front of me. To my left is Hayla, who is smiling widely at the arena.

Then to the right of me is the girl from 3, the girl from 12, the girl from 9, and the girl from 8. Then, I see nothing. Looking to my left, I see nothing again, rather, just a wall. Upon further investigation, I see that past a see through wall at the cornucopia is more tributes in a different biome.

I shake my head, deciding that I'll check it out after the bloodbath. For now, I'm in a bloodbath with Hayla and 4 other girls, and I'm in an ocean. That should be enough to be greatful for.

I get into a running position, scanning the weapons. There's a canoe and some paddles at the very end, and a trident, some harpoons, and what looks like a taser.

There's also other minor weapons like daggers, and scattered supplies such as hooks, bait, and three one person rafts.

I zone in on the trident, and let out a deep breath. Then the gong goes off, and I dash towards the corn, disappointed that we didn't have to swim.

Still, I reach the trident before anyone else, and spin around to find the girl from 12 picking up a dagger, and with my trident in hand, run towards her.

She doesn't notice me, and instead begins dashing towards an unsuspecting girl from 3. The girl throws the dagger once she gets close, and it plants itself in the girl from 3's back, and a canon goes off.

I feel a shudder run through my spine, and quickly throw the trident at her. This time she does notice though, and spins out of the way, but the trident still catches her in her left shoulder.

The girl lets out a groan, and falls to the floor. I panic for a second, and begin searching for another trident, but there is none. I spot a harpoon somewhat nearby, and begin running for it.

By the time I grasp my hand around it, a scream fills my ears, and I spin around for the source of the sound. When I see where it came from, my face goes pale. Hayla has a rather large dagger lodged in her thigh.

Scanning around, I see that the dagger came from the girl from 12, who is wobbly getting up, and I waste no time, chucking the harpoon at her.

She turns around just in time to see it enter her chest, and her canon booms before she even falls over. I pay no attention to this however, and instead dash over to Hayla, instantly concerned for her health.

The other two tributes already left, wanting nothing to do with the bloodbath. Hayla sits up, pain obvious on her face. She waves to me, and smiles weakly.

"You okay?" I ask, wondering how bad the damage is.

"Ya." She shrugs, still sitting. "I don't want to stand up though. Maybe some sponsors can give us some medicine?" She asks, looking up to the sky, an obvious message for our mentors to send something for her.

She waves me off to find out about what's going on with the arena, but I don't care about that right now. All that I care about is that she's all right.

No matter how smart it would be to think otherwise.

* * *

**Dear god I'm finally done, this was probably the hardest one yet, man. Sorry to the creators of Susan and Digit, they will be missed.**

**24) Aron- Cut in the neck with cleaver by Ameathon**

**23) Digit- Dagger thrown to chest by Susan**

**22) Lizzy- Throwing knife to head by Mason**

**21) Fawn- Stabbed in stomach by Sapphire**

**20) Bree- Throwing knife to head by Mason**

**19) Susan- Harpoon thrown to chest by Ryan**

**18) Kaylee- Javelin thrown to head by Sapphire**

**17) David- Throat slit by Icilla**

* * *

**Digit- I feel guilty with how fast her death was, but it just had to happen. This was really hard, I didn't want to kill any of these tributes, but in the end, she was one of the chosen. Sorry you never got back to your family.**

**Susan- Well, I originally had her as a final 8, so 5 out 8 of my original final 8 dead in the bloodbath. Opinions change when you start writing I guess. She was a great tribute still, with a backstory that I've never seen before. In the end though, the capitol would find out about her once she gets reaped, and she couldn't have won. RIP in peace Susan.**

* * *

**QUESTIONS**

**1) Most surprised to see go?**

**2) Most sad to see go?**

**3) Next to go in Ocean?**

**4) Most sad to see overall?**

**5) Most surprised to see go overall?**

* * *

**ALLIANCES**

Careers

**Emerald**

**Sapphire**

**Mason**

**Icilla**

**Ryan**

**Hayla**

* * *

Anti-Careers

Bree

Fawn

**Zaphrina**

**Oak**

* * *

Smalls

Lizzy

David

**Marren**

**Caddis**

**Natalie**

* * *

District 6

**Percy**

Kaylee

* * *

District 12

**Cole**

Susan

* * *

Alliance 1

**Eve**

Aron

* * *

Outsiders

Digit

**Harper**

**Ameathon**


	32. Day 1 Night- Sponsors

**Alright, finally done with the bloodbaths... so now when I kill people I won't feel as bad at least. Sorry if your tribute died in the bloodbath, but it had to happen. Make sure to submit up to 3 tributes to my 101st Hunger Games, a sequel to this. Submission just opened, and will close down right after the games end. Not the story, but the games. I have quite a few things planned for after the games, depending on the victor(jumping between 5 ATM).**

**Also, in case you want to know, here's the comprehensive of all alive tributes, and a list of what all tributes have. Also there is the sponsor list, as in who sponsored what. That's at the end of the chapter.**

**Finally, make sure to check out my other story that I just updated, Guerra Per La Pace. Thank you, and enjoy!**

* * *

District 4- Hayla

**Day 1 Evening, Ocean Cornucopia**

**Bonding**

I let out a groan, clutching my thigh. Ryan told me it would be perfectly fine, and he wrapped some cloth around it, but I know I'm anything but fine. I saw the fear in his eyes as he wrapped my wound. My gut feeling tells me that it's infected, that in a couple of days I'll be dead.

"Hey Ryan!" I half-yell out to him, mustering all my strength to sound normal. "Can you list off the supplies we have again?"

He looks over to me, and nods his head slowly. "We have 1 trident, 3 harpoons, 2 daggers, a short sword, a canoe, 2 paddles, 1 sleeping bag, 3 nets, a lot of bait, some hooks, a fishing poke, a ton of iodine and water skins, and a bit of food." He finishes, catching his breath.

"I thought I remembered seeing a taser." I murmur, barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Think I saw the girl from 9 grab it." He says calmly, munching on a cracker.

"Would have made fishing a heck of a lot easier." I grumble.

"Ya, don't even have to cook 'em." He jokes, walking towards me.

"Ya, you-" I cut myself off, as searing pain shoots through my thigh. I grasp at it through the bandage, and grit my teeth.

"Hayla..." Ryan whispers, making slow steps towards me.

"I'm... I'm fine." I say through gritted teeth, the pain overtaking all my senses.

"No you're not." He says shakily, his voice rising slightly. "We have to get you some medicine. You hear me!" He shouts out at the sky, which takes me aback. "She needs freaking medicine you idiot!"

I sit back shocked at the words. I've never seen Ryan like this, not that I've known him for long. But in the short time I've known him he's never raised his voice above a low mumble.

Another, even bigger shock comes when a soft beeping noise begins, and within seconds, a parachute lands on my lap. Ryan quickly dashes over to me, and upon unraveling it, I let out a sigh of relief. It's a vial marked as medicine, and a syringe attached to it.

"Alright," Ryan says shakily. "I'm going to have to give you the shot, you alright?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes Ryan, I'll be fine. It's just a little needle."

But when he takes the syringe out of the vial, I notice how thick and sharp the needle is. I swallow a lump in my throat and close my eyes. Better this then getting infected, I think to myself.

I feel a sharp pain in my thigh, and my eyes shoot open. When I look around, Ryan is already putting the syringe back in the case, a look of relief evident on his face.

"That should stop the infection, and hopefully heal it right up." He says, smiling slightly.

"Thank goodness." I mumble. Then after pausing for a second, add in. "So, what do you know about the arena? I haven't scouted it out at all."

"Well, I'm not positive, but I do have a few theories. We know that we're in an ocean, and by the looks of it, an unknown amount of islands. There's also what looks to be a forest, mountain, and grassy area. We have 6 tributes in our zone, just like the other zones do. So, each zone has 6 tributes in that biome, and you stay in there until however long the Gamemakers feel like it."

It takes a second to take it all in, then I nod my head slowly. "When do you think they'll bring down the walls?" I ask.

"Whenever there's too little tributes to be any excitement in the zone. I mean, they have to bring them down sometime right?"

A silence plagues the air, before Ryan finally speaks. "We should probably be getting to bed, it's getting cold." He blurts out.

"Ya, you can take the sleeping bag." I say calmly. "I can just tip over the canoe or something and sleep in there."

He shakes his head. "No, you're sick, you need the sleeping bag more than me."

"Well, if you don't stay warm, you're going to get sick." I say in a rather motherly tone.

"Better to have a cold than lose a leg." He points out.

I roll my eyes. "How big is the sleeping bag anyways?" I ask.

"Lemme check." He mumbles, going off to grab it. He returns a couple of seconds later, and holds up the sleeping bag.

"Great." I say, a smile wide on my face.

He looks at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"The sleeping bag is plenty big for the both of us."

Ryan's cheeks blush a bright crimson, and he shakes his head. "No, no... I should really... you know..."

"Well, if you're not taking the sleeping bag, I'm not either." I state indifferently.

He lets out a sigh, shakes his head defeated, and grumbles. "Fine, you win."

District 1- Emerald

**Day 1 Evening, Forest Cornucopia**

**Fear**

Fear. The one emotion I thought I would never feel. But now that is all that I have inside of me. The pure sensation of fear is nothing like I thought it would be. It's not some rush of adrenaline that pushes you to survive. Rather, it's a penchant odor that drips off you, scaring others away from you.

Just three hours ago, I could have, should have, died. But I got lucky, and Mason saved me. It's another weird sensation. Just the fact that he saved my life, and that he could have let me die, makes me feel... uneasy. I feel like I somehow owe him something.

I thanked him right after, but he just shrugged it off, and got to searching for supplies. While I sat there in shock, unable to move, he managed to set everything up. The large 3-man tent, tons of wire and rope, set snares, pocket knives, iodine, and a bit of food and water.

Then there was the weapons. There was a bow, an axe, a blowgun, a hatchet, and a sickle. We took the two sets of throwing knives that remained, destroyed the bow and blowgun, buried the axe, and held on to the hatchet and sickle.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as the sound of a parachute fills my ears, and I look up, anxious to see what they possibly could have sent me. It drops down right next to me, and when I unwrap it, inside is a vile. My first thought is that it's medicine, and I'm about to take a sip when I see the label.

Warning: Poison

I eye the poison suspiciously, wondering what it is. Then I decide that it would probably be best to dip it in my knives if I ever get in a fight, and slip it in my belt.

With a new-found strength in me, I stand up, and look over to Mason. "Come on, let's go hunt for 13 and 15."

"Alright," He yawns, stretching out. "You take the sickle, I'll take the hatchet. How many knives you have?"

I pick up the sickle, pleased at its light-weight. "9 of the original 12, three were...unusable."

He nods his head, and says that one of his is the same way. So the two of us trek off into the woods, looking out for kills. But deep inside, a small part of me that I never knew existed, prays that we won't run into any.

District 8- Caddis

**Day 1 Night, Middle of the Forest**

**Bright Side**

"Well, on the bright side," Marren says hopefully. "Us two are our original alliance, the one we wanted, so what's wrong?

I shake my head. "Marren, it's nothing. It's not about being with the rest of the alliance."

"Then what is it? You've said absolutely nothing all day."

"Marren, think about it." I sigh. "It's us two verses two careers. If we want to get out we have to kill them both. How are we going to do that?"

"Maybe they'll open the walls before that." He states, believing himself only partially.

"I don't think so. They'll probably lead them to us before they do that." I grumble, angry at the Gamemakers for creating this stupid arena.

"Well-" He stops as a soft beeping noise plagues the air. "Parachute!" He whispers, pointing it out.

After a couple of seconds of floating around, it lands on my lap, and I hastily unwrap it. Inside I see a large knife and a rolled up sleeping bag.

"Here, you take the knife." I say, handing it over to him. "I already have 2 daggers, and you're throwing knives are no good in hand-to-hand combat."

"Alright, but you keep the sleeping bag, it's your sponsor gift." He says calmly, twiddling with the knife.

"Fair enough." I smile, unwrapping the sleeping bag, then tying it to the tree with some rope. "You at least got some rope to tie yourself to the tree?"

He nods his head and ties himself down. I'm just beginning to fall asleep when another parachute lands on my lap. "What the..." I mutter.

"What is it?" Marren asks.

"It's a med kit... Why did they give us that?" I ask him.

His face goes pale, and he quickly snatches it from me. "It's for me." He says, crumpling the note.

"What happened? Did you get hurt at the bloodbath?" I ask, confused why he wouldn't tell me.

"Just a little knife to the knee." He says weakly, fumbling with the kit.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask, still confused.

"Just didn't want to get you worked up over nothing." He shrugs, now fiddling with some gauze.

"Here lemme help you." I sigh, reaching over to take the gauze. After a couple of minutes of wrapping the bandage, I finish it, and soon after, rest finally comes at the end of the hellish day.

District 9- Ameathon

**Day 1 Night, Grassland Near the Cornucopia**

**Meant It**

Red. There's red everywhere. It's splattered across my face, stained on my hands, and running down my cleaver. The soft patter of rain in the background goes unnoticed, instead I stare into nothingness.

I sit in the middle of the grass, unmoving, silently awaiting my prey. After a while, my wait pays off, and a single rabbit hops in front of me.

Wasting no time, I lash out with my cleaver, slicing it in the neck. The rabbit twitches wildly, blood pouring from its wound. A smile creeps onto my lips, and I reach out with my cleaver, chopping it again. And again. And again.

The blood splatters onto my face, and I can't help but laugh. It's so fun to see the creature go from moving around wildly, to nothing but a pile of meat. I just wish I had the chance to do the same to that little bitch Eve.

Eve. Just the name makes me tighten my clench on the handle. Even if it isn't Eve, I need to kill. I need to have that exhilarating feeling rush through my body again.

I stand up wobbly, the grin still plastered on my face. I hear a beeping noise, and turn my face up to the sky, scanning for the sound. A parachute lands right next to me, and I quickly unwrap it. Inside is a weapon and a small note.

The weapon is a small rubber handle, with 5 ninja-stars attached on. I grab the note, and see what it has to say.

Let me guess, you didn't mean it?

I let out a long laugh, and point accusingly to the sky. "Laugh all you want, but guess what? I'm going to kill your little baby Eve with this!" I shout, holding up the weapon. "I'm going to dice her up, and she's going to be crying for her mommy!"

I swing the blade at the rabbit, and laugh. "So, ya!" I shout out, chuckling, before turning my expression much more dark. "I meant it."

District 12- Cole

**Day 1 Night, Mountains, just inside a mine**

**Lost a Friend**

Finally, the long wait is over. I can't help but bite my nails as the anthem begins to play. I know Susan will be fine though, she's a fighter. No way was she one of the 8 that went down.

Taking deep breaths, I focus on the sky intently, making sure to count the faces. First is the girl from 3, Digit I think her name was. Then there's both from 5, which makes me feel a bit bad, but at least neither of them knew the other died. Then the girl from 6, which I make a mental note of, since two went down in our zone, I want to know who's left.

After that is the girl from 7, which surprises me. She was one of the anti-careers after all. I also for the first time realize that no careers died, and that terrifies me a bit. My heart begins beating a million miles per hour. Three more died, from district 10 to 12.

The next face that shows up is the boy from 10, then the girl from 10, another shock with her being anti-career. I pray with all my heart that another one of the anti-careers gets taken down. But they don't. Instead I find myself staring at Susan's unknowing face.

The world seems to completely freeze, before the anthem end and the picture disappears. I know that the capitol will have cameras on me, so I make sure to stay composed. It's okay, I knew she was going to have to die if I wanted to go home. It's okay...

But no, it's not. I lost my only friend I had, all because of the stupid captiol. I feel myself gripping the handle of my pickaxe, and swing it into the cave wall.

I have to do something about this. Nothing matters now except for one thing. I have to win. For Susan.

* * *

**Alright, no deaths, yay! Sure, at least 3 tributes have gone mentally insane, but umm... ya. Sorry the segments were bloated in time, but some were just more important, and had more content, then others. So below is the questions, then sponsor thingy(make sure to sponsor if your tribute needs you!), then finally the tribute list/what they have. Please give reasons for the questions, I want to know why you like stuff so I can do it again :)**

* * *

**1) Favorite POV segment?**

**2) Favorite tribute?**

**3) Favorite alliance(their interactions etc)?**

**4) Who do you think is going to be the next death?**

**5) Who do you think will win(who I choose)?**

* * *

**Hayla- Herbal Medicine with Syringe/In-My-Head-749/Cost: 50 points/Remaining points: 50**

**Emerald- Vial of poison/Infamouskal420/Cost: 50 points/Remaining points: 50**

**Caddis- Sleeping bag and large .7/Cost: 35 points/Remaining Points: 65**

**Marren- Medicine Kit/Panem's Ruler/Cost: 25 points/Remaining points:75**

**Ameathon- Ninja-star blade/ME/Cost: 30 points/ Remaining points: 470(Wut, I get more then you guys)**

* * *

District 1

**Emerald- 9 Throwing knives, Sickle, Iodine, water skins, dried fruit, bread, 3-man tent, wire, rope, snares**

**Sapphire- 2 Javelins, sword, metal bat, bludgeon(club), climbing gear, meat, dried fruit, water skins, iodine**

District 2

**Mason- 11 throwing knives, hatchet, iodine, water skins, dried fruit, bread, 3-man tent, wire, rope, snares**

**Icilla- Machete, sword, dried fruit, 2-man tent, heat-seeker goggles, water jugs, snares**

District 3

Harper-

District 4

**Ryan- Trident, dagger, canoe, paddle, iodine, nets, water skins, bait, hooks, fishing pole**

**Hayla- 3 harpoons, dagger, canoe, paddle, iodine, nets, water skins, bait, hooks, fishing pole, short sword**

District 6

**Percy- Dagger, water skin, dried fruit, crackers**

District 7

**Marren- Slingshot, 12 throwing knives, rocks, med-kit, large knife, rope**

District 8

**Caddis- Dagger, sleeping bag, rope, wire, dried fruit, bread**

**Natalie- Dagger, water skin, iodine, bait, small raft**

District 9

**Eve- small raft, bait, hooks, water skin, iodine**

**Ameathon- Cleaver, ninja-star blade, dried fruit**

District 11

**Oak- Crossbow, machete, water bottles, wire, dried fruit**

**Zaphrina- Crossbow, cleaver, water bottles, wire, dried fruit**

District 12

**Cole- Pickaxe, water skin, iodine, crackers**


	33. Day 2 Morning- Risks

**Alright, day 2. So to summarize what's gone on so far, everybody is going absolutely insane. This is a combination of the games, near death experience, and the isolation from everybody else. So ummm, ya.**

**Also, in Harper's POV, the science behind what he does is untested, and most likely does not work. But honestly, I don't care... I'm not even in Physics yet, and I live a comfortable suburban life. So ya, probably wouldn't work in real life.**

**IMPORTANT: I am currently working on a blog, which will showcase the tributes that might get chosen for the 101st games. I'll give more details on that later.**

**Also, make sure to check out A shot in the dark: The 71st Hunger Games**

**If you don't your tribute dies, MUAHAHAHA**

* * *

District 11

**Oak- Day 2 Early Morning- Middle of Grassland**

**Hunter**

I take a silent step forward, tactically avoiding a broken twig. I hold up my hand, signaling Zaphrina to stop for a moment, then after the coast is clear, move on.

The two of us have hunted in the dark for 3 hours now, and have been rewarded with 2 pigs and a cow, but not with any tribute, or more particularly, a career.

Letting out a sigh, I pause and sit down on a log. Zaphrina sits herself next to me, and pulls out a chunk of meat. The two of us eat in silence for a half an hour, occasionally sipping on some water, before finishing.

Zaphrina stands up to start moving again, but I shake my head. "No," I whisper. "We've been moving for a while, we should take a break. You get some sleep for an hour or two, and I'll keep guard. After that you keep guard. Then we can move out again."

She nods her head in agreement, and rests her head down against the log, soon falling asleep. The reason we've so tirelessly been hunting is that frankly, we want the games to end as soon as possible.

We're hoping to get the career girl and that another maniac that's in our zones, and then hopefully the walls will come down, and we can avenge our fallen allies.

It's somewhat saddening that both our allies died, and a bit regretful. They both probably died fighting careers, while we just ran. I had no choice though. Zaphrina had to get out of there.

So for now we're just resorted to this. Sleep, eat, hunt. I can only begin to fear what happens when the hunting ends.

District 9

**Eve- Day 2 Sunrise- Middle of the Ocean**

**The Tides**

The sun casts a shadowy beam on the water as it slowly rises into the sky, illuminating everything in a brilliant dazzle of brightness. The brightness seems to, however, miss me.

There's no fun or happiness that could overtake me now. How could it? It's bad enough to be on a wobbly raft in the middle of a mut infested ocean, with no land in sight. But Aron had to die. I never even got to say goodbye to him. He promised me we would look out for each other. But In the end, I lied.

I shake the feeling desperately. It's not my fault. There's nothing I could have done. It's all the stupid Gamemaker's fault. I let out a groan, and lay down on the small raft, and nearly make it tip over. It stays afloat however, and I sit there a while, just staring at the sunrise.

Without one thought, I probably would have completely lost it by now. But I can't, because of my family. I have to stay strong for them. I have to see them just one more time.

A beeping noise snaps me out of my trance, and I nearly fall off the raft when a parachute drops right next to me. That's weird, I think, who would sponsor me?

I unfold the wrapping, and find 3 medium-sized knives inside. Along with it, a note.

**Good Luck Eve, stick it to Ameathon for us.**

I set down the note, confused. Ameathon isn't even in the same section as me. And even if he was, why would I kill him? Sure he was mean to me, but kill him because of it? I shake off the thought, and focus back on the water.

In the near distance, a fish jumps into the air, and I notice that it has some sort of sword where it's mouth should be. Must be a mut.

As the raft continues I see more of them, and decide on a name for them. Swordfish. They scare me just a bit, but I know not to be afraid. If the Gamemakers want me dead, I'll be dead. But if not, they won't send their fish army on me.

Instead I'm going to just have to sit here and wait. Wait for the tides to take me wherever they want to. I just hope, in all meanings, the tides will soon change.

District 3

**Harper- Day 2 Late Morning- Near Mountain Cornucopia**

**Scavenger**

I crouch down behind the grass, and focus ahead. In front of me is the cornucopia, with Sapphire standing guard, lazily twirling a javelin while eating some crackers. At the end of the cornucopia, a ton of food, supplies, and weapons are there. My main focus, a dagger. There's still one leaning against a bag of climbing gear, which I'll also pick up.

Along with those are pickaxes, javelins, and other weapons, but I ignore them now. If I'm lucky I'll get food from sponsors, and the only weapon I need is a knife.

The trouble is, of course, how to get them. Until now I had no plan, and instead sat here, waiting for her to leave. Go hunting or something like that. But much to my surprise, she hasn't moved from the cornucopia.

So now I have to come up with a plan. The plan is not the best I've ever thought of, but it should do. The basic concept is to just create a distraction, I used a sharp stick set up by a complicated system of vines, and then when she checks it out, run for it.

Basically, I set up a snare, with a sharp stick on it. But, I made it so something as simple as a rock could set it off. So I attached a large stone to a vine, which has been tied to so many that I've lost track.

So now when I pull it, the snare will go off, and the stick will fly towards, but not at, Sapphire. Thew whole system took me all the night and morning, so now, I'm fatigued. I've thought of holding it off, but I really need a weapon, so I can get some sponsors. Show them I'm a threat.

Taking a deep breath, I pull on the vine. To my shock, it actually works, and a stick begins flying at the girl from the woods to my left. It doesn't come anywhere near her, but she still jumps up, and runs into the forest.

I let out a sigh, relieved my plan worked. It's not over yet though. The second she is out of sight, I dash towards the cornucopia. I quickly pick up the knife and backpack, and dash off in another direction.

After a couple of minutes, I steal myself a look back, and see she hasn't followed me. I smile to myself, and twirl the knife in my hand. I don't have much time to gloat however, as soon a parachute lands on my lap.

Wasting no time to speculate, I unfold the chute. Inside is nothing special. It's just a simple bowl of broth, but to me it means the world. The capitol seems to have liked what I did, and now not only do I have a weapon, but sponsors.

Maybe, just maybe, I can actually win this thing.

District 8

**Natalie- Day 2 Afternoon- Ocean**

**The Island**

I let out a groan, and clutch my stomach tightly. I look up to the sky pitifully, "Food." I mumble, praying that someone heard me. It's been two days, and although I'm grateful for the iodine and water skin I got, I'm starving.

I tried to get some fish with the bait and hook, but to no avail. The simple fact is that I have no idea how to catch a fish. Even when I tried slashing my dagger around, I didn't get lucky enough for some food.

So instead, I'm resorted to lying on my wobbly raft, which constantly brings waves of salty water spraying onto my face. Five times now I've called out for help, but no response came. I guess nobody wants to sponsor a little 9-year-old.

I'm probably going to die in a couple of days, so it's probably smart of them anyways. I shiver as another wave splashes against me, and I silently sob. No tears come down my face, which scares me even more then anything else.

After burying myself in my shirt for a couple of minutes, I finally let out a sigh, and sit up. It's then that I notice the island. It seems impossible I hadn't before, it's so close I feel like I can touch it.

After a minute or two more of the tide carrying me, I reach the island. I jump off my raft, and nearly burst into tears again as my feet sink into the nice, warm sand.

The simple prospect of land never seemed so amazing to me until now. I find myself kneeling down, rubbing my hands in the sand, as if to make sure it's not all a dream.

But it isn't, I've reached land. Around me is the beach, then a bit more inland, a dense forest. I decide to move inland more, and check out the island. The forest is thick with vegetation, but I can make myself through it easy enough, my small stature finally coming as an advantage.

Slithering my way through the forest, I soon make my way to a small lake, which seems to be the center of the island. It's then that I notice something else, something that brings a shiver of fear running through my body.

Directly in front of me is another tribute, the girl from 9. I feel a pounding in my chest, and my brain screams at my muscles to run, but they won't listen. Instead I sit there still as a statue, and within seconds, the girl turns towards me.

It's then that I notice something else, 2 knives are gripped tightly in her hands, a third hanging at her belt. I swallow a lump in my throat, and slowly back away, hoping she'll leave me alone.

She does nothing of the such however, and instead, fear clearly flashing through her eyes, runs towards me. I know right away that she's to fast to outrun, so instead I stand there still, unsure what to do.

When she's just 10 yards away, and getting ready to throw, a plan suddenly forms, and I take off running. I feel the blade wiz by my ears, and any hopes of her leaving me alone dissipate.

I again use my height to my advantage, and maneuver swiftly through the trees. I know that soon my room will run out however, and I'll be met with the beach that will be my death sentence.

So instead I stop suddenly, and hit the deck. The girl never even notices, and I see her just yards away from me, cutting a path with her knife, a crazed look in her eyes. It's then that I decide I'm done being the scared little girl, always on the run. I have to take a stand.

Against every nerve in my body, I jump up, now just a couple of feet away from the girl. She seems shocked for a second, but I give her no time to react. Instead I jump at her, knocking the two of us to the floor.

Not even knowing what I'm doing, I find myself thrashing around wildly with my dagger, and don't stop until a canon booms.

I stand up and look at the girl, and immediately a wave of regret runs through me. For the first time I notice who the girl is, Eve, the girl from 9.

If any food was in me, I would surely be throwing up now, but instead I just wretch out nothing, sick to the stomach. The girl has slices everywhere, and is mutilated beyond recognition.

I could have easily let the girl run by, let her live. But instead I didn't, I chose to end her life. Another shock comes as a metal object hits me in the head, and I lash out wildly with my dagger again.

But when I turn around, I see that it's just a parachute. A sponsor gift. It's then that I realize what the games are about. They want you to kill. No, not want, they _reward _you with killing.

Inside is a sleeping bag, two bags of crackers, and a small bottle of water. For a second I find myself thrilled by the gift, but quickly shake it off. I'll use the gifts, I need them. But I won't rejoice. I won't play their sick, cruel game.

But no matter what I think, I know the truth. I've already played their game. I've done exactly what they wanted me to.

* * *

**Eve- Man, I really loved this tribute. Her interaction with Aron was fun to write, and her family even better. But in the end, this scene with Natalie was just something I planned, and really liked. A great tribute that I really loved, but in the end, sadly, not a victor. Sorry you never get to see your family again :(**

* * *

**24) Aron- Cut in the neck with cleaver by Ameathon**

**23) Digit- Dagger thrown to chest by Susan**

**22) Lizzy- Throwing knife to head by Mason**

**21) Fawn- Stabbed in stomach by Sapphire**

**20) Bree- Throwing knife to head by Mason**

**19) Susan- Harpoon thrown to chest by Ryan**

**18) Kaylee- Javelin thrown to head by Sapphire**

**17) David- Throat slit by Icilla**

**16) Eve- Mutilated with dagger by Natalie**

* * *

**Alright, day 2 part 1 is done. Man, killing these guys off is so tough. But it's what I gotta do. Sorry Eve :(**

**Below is the death list, obituary, questions, and sponsor info.**

**Hayla- Herbal Medicine with Syringe/In-My-Head-749/Cost: 50 Points/Remaining points: 50**

**Emerald- Vial of poison/Infamouskal420/Cost: 50 points/Remaining Points: 50**

**Caddis- Sleeping bag and large .7/Cost: 35 points/Remaining Points: 65**

**Marren- Medicine Kit/Panem's Ruler/Cost: 25 points/Remaining Points:75**

**Ameathon- Ninja-star blade/ME/Cost: 30 points/ Remaining Points: 470(Wut, I get more then you guys)**

**Natalie- Sleeping bag, 2 bags of crackers, small water bottle/Lya22000/Cost: 48 points/Remaining Points: 52**

**Eve- 3 medium-sized knives/Oreh Keats/Cost: 15 points/Remaining Points: 85**

* * *

**QUESTIONS:(PLEASE DON'T JUST ANSWER QUESTIONS FOR REVIEW! ELEBAROTE!)**

**1) Do you want me to do chapters with no death/near death in it, or have every chapter have it?**

**2) Do you think Natalie is going to survive till the final 8?(just asking b/c she just got a kill)**

**3) How sad/Surprised were you to see Eve go?**

**4) Favorite POV segment?**

**5) Top 4 tributes you want to see POV of next chapter?**


	34. Day 2 Night- That Thing Called Regret

**Alright, first of all, just read To Kill A Mockingbird. All I have to say about it is wow. I read it in one day b/c I couldn't put it down, and it actually helped me with writing. It gave me a new insight on how I ought to write the 9-year-olds. And I just said ought... That grammar really sneaks up on you, it just feels so natural ya know? So a big shoutout to that book, and Search and Destroy. If you haven't read either of those, read them. They both helped me, Search and Destroy in a way I'll tell you later. Anyways, enjoy, long A/N... Also watched the modern day retelling of Romeo and Juliet. . . not giving that crap a shout out.**

**ALSO, I decided with the action thing, I'll do death or near death in every chapter, with just a couple of breaks with no action scattered around. Games should last around 20 chapters including final 8 interviews, and break chapters that you'll learn more about later.**

* * *

District 4

**Ryan- Day 2 Afternoon- Ocean Cornucopia**

**Clueless**

"Hey Hayla?" I ask inquisitively.

She looks up from the fish she's been poking at for an hour now. "What is it?"

"I was just wondering-" I'm cut off in mid sentence as a canon booms, echoing throughout the arena.

"Reckon that was someone from our area." Hayla comments.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, it just sounded louder then the other ones you know?"

"Ya, who you think it is?" I ask, taking a chug from my water.

"My bet is the little girl, the one from 8, but we won't see till tonight I guess."

I nod my head, and the two of us sit in silence for a while before she breaks it. "I'm sorry, what were you asking?"

"It's nothing." I mutter.

"Well it obviously was something, otherwise you would have kept quiet." She points out smugly.

I shake my head. "I don't know, it's just. . . I think we should go hunting." I blurt out. Before she can argue I quickly add, "If we don't I'm afraid the Gamemakers may get bored and send something at us."

"Well, I guess. . ." She trails off. "But we should wait until tonight to see who died at least, then we can go I guess."

"Ya, it is getting dark, isn't it?" I ask rhetorically.

She nods her head, before turning to me smugly. "It's getting pretty chilly too, might need to get the sleeping bag out."

I let out a sigh, and shake my head. "You're being pretty darn pushy about that, aren't you?"

"What's wrong?" She asks slyly. "Afraid of being so close to a girl?" She teases.

"Not afraid, just respectable." I respond with the most gentleman-like voice I can muster.

"Naw, you're scared. But that's okay. People tend to be scared of new experiences, and you've clearly never been anywhere close to a girl before-"

I cut her off with a light punch to the arm, and she bursts out laughing, while I just shake my head. After a couple of minutes she calms down, and looks at me expectantly. Finally after not being able to take it anymore, I ask her what she wants.

In response she just shakes her head. "You sure are clueless Ryan Marsh, aren't you?"

I stop for a second to think about it, before nodding my head. "Yes, Hayla Etsar, yes I am." Then after a short pause, smile, and look her strait in the face. "Just not as much as you think."

District 1

**Sapphire- Day 2 Evening- Mountain Cornucopia**

**No Regret**

I let out a deep sigh, and twirl the javelin in my hand, boredom overtaking every inch of muscle in my body. I always thought it the games would always be action-packed, and every moment would be a terrifying new experience. But so far the most interesting thing that's happened is somebody set up a trap so they could steal some stuff.

Shaking my head, I stand up lazily. I'm currently in a huge battle on the inside of my head. One side of me says that I should be out hunting the other tributes, while another says that I've already killed 2 of them, and that I should just relax and take a breather, let everything settle itself.

Obviously, I am at the moment leaning towards relaxing. I didn't feel much guilt about killing, certainly not that girl from 10 that attacked me, but it's still taxing. The fact that I killed someone, as would be thought, is not the reason for this. Rather, quite selfishly, it's being in danger of being the one killed that's drained me.

It's weird really. I do feel a small pang of guilt, mostly from the conversation I had with Ruby, in which I dared say I was a good person. I'm not so high and mighty now am I? I'm no better then Icilla or Emerald.

But that's not really a bad thing is it? I was telling the truth to Ruby when I said no one good ever wins. If you want to win, you have to kill, and do so frequently and mercilessly. I single moment of hesitation, and the capitol deems you unfit as the sole victor. Instead they'll move onto someone else more fighting of the title.

Sure, every once in a while, someone somewhat decent manages to slip through the cracks and win, but even then they aren't good. They're still cold-hearted murderers who would never for a second take back what they did.

With that thought in mind, I feel myself refueling. My viscous side begins winning my internal fight, and a new energy runs through me. I stand up, and swiftly grab my javelin.

It's time to do what I'm meant to do. It's time to kill until I can not do it anymore, and hope with all my heart, that by the time it's finished, the killing is done.

District 12

**Cole- Day 2 Sunset- Mine in Middle of Mountains**

**Plans**

I feel the anger swelling up in me, and yet again I smash the pickaxe into the wall, a blind rage overtaking me. The simple idea of mining is so stupid, and I try telling myself that, but to no avail. The simple fact of the matter is that I have nothing to do.

Before I at least had hope, something to keep myself going for. But now that Susan's gone, the only thing I can possibly think about is winning. Easier said then done however.

Right now I should be calmly sitting down, coming up with some brilliant plan to take down the girl from 1, and overtake the cornucopia, and from there eliminate the competition. But instead I'm smashing my only weapon into a pure stone wall, doing nothing but dulling the edge.

This thought is what finally snaps me out of my trance, and I stop, taking deep, calculated breaths. Now calm, I begin thinking. Despite my earlier thoughts, rushing the cornucopia would be a suicide mission. The career would easily dispose of me in the empty field, her javelin taking me down swiftly.

Instead I have to take someone else down, someone who I can beat easily, and take what he has, thus strengthening me. But who? The answer comes like an omen, a snapping twig coming so near to me that if I didn't have my back to a cave I would swear he were right behind me.

But when I peak my head out, I see something else, the boy from 3 lazily making his way through the thin forest, looking like he hasn't got rest in years. He does have a knife tightly gripped in his hand, but I wave it off. My pickaxe can take him down easily. I have range, surprise, energy, and will power on my side. This should be easy.

I sneak out of the cave, and silently stalk him, careful to avoid twigs. I slowly make progress towards him, and when he stops for a drink, my chance to strike comes.

It seems almost too easy, him sitting there, resting his head against the log, staring longingly into the sky. Despite every urge in my brain telling me it's wrong, I can't help but think, 'Don't worry buddy, you'll be high in the sky very soon.'

With this thought in mind, and a grin plastered on my face, I slowly creep towards my prey, pickaxe thrusted in my hands. Then out of the blue, a twig snaps, and all hell breaks loose.

District 3

**Harper- 1 Minute Prior- Middle of Mountains(small forest)**

**Reality**

I sit comftorably with my head rested against the log, the sweet aroma of nature filling me with new-found joy. Soon, I think, it will al be over. I'll win and go home to my family. Maybe Vega will even show up again too. Everything will be perfect.

Mom will never work again, and I'll finally make up with my big brother who I've never been close with. It seems so silly now to turn away from my family. I wish I could tell him how I feel right now, say I'm sorry for not being as kind as I should to him.

Then I realize, I can. I turn my face to the sky, and open my mouth, ready to shout out my thoughts. That's when I hear a snappin sound.

Old Harper would have just waved it off as some sort of animal, or me just hearing things. But not now. Not when you're in the arena. My head darts around, and every single fear of mine comes to life. Standing just 3 yards in front of me, is the boy from 12, a crazed look in his eyes.

It's then that I notice the pickaxe, him lifting it up in the air, and charging towards me at full speed. I feel myself unable to move, but my natural instinct kicks in, triggered by a fear so intense I come close to wetting myself.

I quickly jump up, barely dodging the pickaxe that decimates the log I was seconds ago seated on. I bring up my knife, but right away know that it will do nothing against his pickaxe. So instead, I deftly dodge to the right, the rush of air slicing right by me.

I know right then that there's no way I can win like this. He'll just tire me down until I can no longer dodge, and he'll smash his pickaxe into me. I have to do something, and fast.

It's then that I remember my training, and everything seems to come naturally to me. I hit the floor, the pickaxe flying over my head, and swiftly roll between his legs.

He seems to understand what I'm doing, as he wildly swings his pickaxe behind him, but it sails harmlessly over my head. Not even thinking about what I'm doing, I stab my knife backwards, and hear a loud groan as my knife makes contact.

I pull the blade out, and turn around. The boy is facing me, now kneeling. He says nothing, but his eyes speak everything he doesn't. 'Please don't hurt me, just let me go.'

For a second I hesitate, and my knife drops to my side. That's when the pickaxe comes flying into my arm. The searing pain that overtakes me is immense, and I let out a blood curling scream.

He pulls out the pick, bringing another wave of pain rushing through my body. My knife drops to the side, and he stands over me, grinning wildly. It's then that I realize my mistake. But as I spot the knife just inches from my uninjured arm, he realizes his.

The knife immediately finds its way into the boys chest, and he says nothing, but instead just stares at me, then to the knife, and back to me. He mutters something unintelligible, then falls over. Seconds later the canon booms, and a strange new sensation overtakes me.

As I stare down at the boy, who's life I just took, I discover something new. Before the games I had always had horrid nightmares of killing someone. Of slashing my blade across his neck, falling to the ground, unable to form words. The horror of ending someones life overtaking me with endless grief.

But that's not what I feel. I didn't feel sorry about killing him. Not one bit. I hated that boy and wanted him dead, and he wanted me dead too. It wasn't something I regret, something I feel sickening grief over. I would do it again if I had to, and never think twice.

And despite the horror of nearly losing my life I just undertook, I find that that is the real thing that scares me.

* * *

**Okay, so as you may have now noticed, people don't regret killing. It may seem weird, but I've done research on vets from Vietnam(a similar hell compared to the arena), and what they often say is exactly what I said. They hated the person, and didn't regret it often. It was their own life or their enemies. But anyways, sorry to the creator(and fans) of Cole. He will be missed.**

* * *

**Cole- What to say? He was a very shaky tribute at first, and I originally had him down as bloodbath. But I started to actually like him, but I planned out this death, and decided to go with it. Great tribute, but nothing amazing to go back to really, but he did have just a bit. So really, while he was good, he was middle of the spectrum, which, sadly, means death. Also the crush on district partner thing really made me go over the edge ._.**

* * *

**24) Aron- Cut in the neck with cleaver by Ameathon**

**23) Digit- Dagger thrown to chest by Susan**

**22) Lizzy- Throwing knife to head by Mason**

**21) Fawn- Stabbed in stomach by Sapphire**

**20) Bree- Throwing knife to head by Mason**

**19) Susan- Harpoon thrown to chest by Ryan**

**18) Kaylee- Javelin thrown to head by Sapphire**

**17) David- Throat slit by Icilla**

**16) Eve- Mutilated with dagger by Natalie**

**15) Cole- Stabbed in back and chest with knife by Harper**

* * *

**QUESTIONS**

**1) Favorite POV segment?**

**2) How sad/surprised to see Cole go?**

**3) Next to die?**

**4) 4 POV segments you want to see?**


	35. Day 3 Morning- Hunting

**Salutations everybody. Day 3 morning is here, after the long(at least by my standards) delay. Make sure to check out my other story, Pace per la Guerra. If you do I'll give you a virtual brownie. Yum. Anyways, enjoy! A song I suggest listening to, simply b/c it's amazing, "Sunshine in a bag" by Gorillaz.**

**ALSO, when I said people don't regret killing, I didn't mean always. It's just people who are older, mentally prepared(know they'll have to kill), and ESPECIALLY are in self-defense, often don't regret immediately, and sometimes even never. But ya.**

* * *

District 2

**Icilla- Day 3 Early Morning- Grasslands near Cornucopia**

**Hunting**

With one swift motion I slice the tall grass in front of me, my machete reducing the grass to nothing. After another swing, I set my machete down, and take a rest.

I've been hunting all morning, and the grueling heat is beginning to overtake me. I remember my bottle of water in my backpack, and quickly unfold it, and chug the whole bottle.

This may not be the best idea, but I have another in my backpack, along with some food and the heat vision glasses, and I should be heading back to the cornucopia anyways.

I'm barely any distance from it, and I constantly slip on the glasses to make sure no ones stealing anything. My plan is to make a long path away from the cornucopia, and stay a decent distance away, waiting for someone to fall into my trap.

That is, of course, if the wall doesn't come down within the next day or two. After all, 10 are already dead, at least I think. I quickly make a tally in my head.

I know 8 died at the bloodbath, only one of which to my name, and two people died yesterday, the girl from 9, and boy from 12. Neither of them were surprising, both weaklings who were lucky to survive the bloodbath.

Just like the pair from 11. The boy from 9, he's a bit different. I haven't seen him since the bloodbath, and he looked pretty mentally unstable. If I run into him, I'll dispose of him easily enough, but I would rather get the two from 11. Especially that girl. Freaking kid hit me in the ankle with her stupid crossbow. Makes me want to cut her up so bad.

Letting out a deep breath, I walk right next to the path, heading for the cornucopia. It takes me just a couple of minutes, and I lie down against the scorching hot metal, my skin protected only by a thin layer of white t-shirt and khaki shorts. Not the most stylish outfit, but nice for the climate.

I swing my machete around lazily in mid-air, drawing shapes. I just wish more then anything that someone will attack me. If I don't get any action in the next day, I'm going to explode. If I don't get any kills they'll give the win to someone else, like Emerald. Gah.

This thought propels me forward, and I jump up, grab another water bottle, put my machete at my belt, and run off to the path.

Not to make a trap this time though. No, it's time to go hunting.

District 4

**Hayla- Day 3 Morning- Ocean near Cornucopia**

**Hunting**

Ryan and I sit in utter silence, the two of us slowly paddling forward, in no hurry to travel a large distance. In the middle of the canoe sits our weapons and supplies: a trident, 2 harpoons, a dagger, multiple water jugs, lots of iodine, a ton of bait and hooks, and our only fishing pole.

We've been out hunting for the girl from 8 for 2 hours now, and I'm wondering if we'll ever even find land. And despite how much I try to resist it, I just wish we could find the girl, and be done with this.

But no, that's not what we want. No, we want to just not find her, and be able to say we tried hunting, so they don't get bored. But even if we try, no matter what I try thinking, I know they don't care. They don't want an attempt, they want us to succeed.

I let out a sigh, and lean back, setting my paddle down. Ryan looks over to me, nods his head, and follows suite. The two of us sit like that for a while, both leaning our heads against the wooden planks, staring into nothingness.

Thoughts of the past few days flood my head. The cornucopia. The girl from 12 staring at me, a dagger lodged in my thigh, the searing pain rushing through my body. The harpoon smashing into the girls head. No, it was her stomach, or was it her chest?

I shake off the thoughts desperately, but they keep coming. Ryan comforting me, the medicine coming in for me, and then last night. A shiver runs through my bones, and I allow a slight smile to creep onto my face.

The relationship I have with Ryan gets more and more complicated by the day. At first we were just allies, maybe friends. In the arena we started being best friends, and now. . .what are we? To say we're friends is too thin, not meaningful enough.

We're more like siblings, but not really. It's different then that somehow. I wouldn't quite say we're romantic either though, it's just. . .confusing.

But as the thought of romance runs crosses my mind, an idea forms in my head suddenly, and my eyes shoot open. I try thinking back to watching previous games. What games was it? The 74th, that's what it was!

The two kids from the same district "fell in love", and sponsors were all over them. They even changed the rule to let two win for them-Though most say that wouldn't have stuck.

I steal glance over at Ryan, and bite my lip. Should we do that? Would either of us want to really? What would he say? There's no way to explain what I'm thinking without the Gamemakers finding out, so what to do?

My plan ushered away, I lean back down, and close my eyes. This going to take thought. I need to find an appropriate way to tell him if we do pretend-or would it even be pretending?- to be in love.

Sighing, I sit back up, and grab hold of the paddle. He raises an eyebrow at me, and I nod my head. He sits up, grabs his paddle, and the two of us are soon coasting away into the unknown, in more ways then one.

District 2

**Mason- Day 3 Afternoon- Forest Cornucopia**

**Hunting  
**

"Hey, can I borrow that poison?" I ask Emerald, who is fiddling with his blade.

He looks at me curiously for a second. "Why?"

I stand up, and stretch out my limbs. "Gonna go hunting and want to make sure the person I hit dies."

He slowly nods his head, and hands over the vial wearily. I tell him thanks, and head off into the forest. I'm going hunting now for two reasons. If he would have asked, I would have told him I wanted to kill the two kids so the walls could go down, a partial truth. But the main reason I want to leave is Emerald. He's been sulky and hasn't wanted to hunt at all yet. Once I kill one of those kids, I'll make sure to stab him in the back.

I pull two knives out of my belt, clutching them in my hands. The other 6 I have with me hang at my belt useless, the poison vile also on the belt. Once I decide I'm out of Emerald, or anyone else's range, I dip the 2 knives in the poison. Tipping the blades up makes it so the poison doesn't drip off the tip, and once it dries it will stay. Hopefully I don't have to hunt that long though.

A rustle in a bush ahead of me signifies that I'm right, and I smirk, moving forward slowly. It was obviously a human, either that or a large animal that will make a good dinner.

I fake throw the knife, and the bushes rustle even louder this time, and I make out a figure dashing out from a tree. I chuck a knife at him, and I see it cut into his arm, and he lets out a blood-curling scream, dropping to the ground.

Another figure appears next to him, dragging the kid behind a tree, and I hold back on throwing. No use wasting a throw, it would hit the boy already injured, and he's dead with that poison in him anyways. Only hope he has is sponsors, and I doubt he has any considering both of them are about to be dead.

"Come out lil' kiddy!" I shout out, smiling widely now. "Promise I won't hurt you. . .much."

"Go to hell!" The voice comes from behind the tree, the voice raspy. I can't tell if it was the boy from 7 or 8, and I begin to wish I paid better attention to the voices. The boy from 7 can throw knives, the boy from 8 can't. Big difference in amount of worry I should have.

"It's not very nice to swear you know." I taunt jokingly. "I'm going to have to punish you for that."

I take cautious steps forward, the poison knife tightly gripped in my right hand, another normal one in my left. Once I'm just 10 yards away from the tree I pause, and start shuffling to the right, careful not to give away my plan.

He doesn't seem to notice, and soon I make out the edge of the kid I hit, now lying on the floor motionless. I grin, and take one last leap to the left, charging towards the tree. When I get to the spot however, I am met by confusion. The boy I hit is lying on the floor unconscious, a large bump on his head, his partner nowhere to seen.

I hear a rustling behind me, and it's then that the pieces of the puzzle click together. I spin around, but it's too late. A body collides against me as I turn to face him, and I'm thrown to the ground, him on top of me. Both of my knives are tossed harmlessly away, and I find myself struggling over the boys strong grip.

For the first time I look up to see who it is, and what I see terrifies me. The boy from 8 is staring at me, a look of pure fury in his eyes, a dagger gripped tightly in his hand.

This snaps me out of my trance, and I fumble for the knife at my belt. He notices what I'm doing, and lunges at me with his dagger. I barely manage to dodge out of the way, the dagger planting itself into the ground.

With this on my side, I use my feet to kick him off me, and he goes flying backwards. I wobbly get up, and dive for my poison knife, him going for the dagger at the same time.

I dive to the ground, and I find the handle of the knife. Picking it up, I aimlessly throw it at the boy. He sees the blade, and his eyes widen, his arms coming up in attempt to block.

He never has to. The blade goes sailing to the right of his foot, and going behind him towards the tree. The boy wastes no time charging at me, and I find myself defenseless. I just manage to stand up when the punch comes to my gut, and I double over in pain. The handle of the dagger smashes into my head, and I collapse to the ground.

It's there that I see my knife stuck into the boy from 7's stomach, and I allow myself a smile, before the dagger enters my head, and everything goes dark.

District 8

**Caddis- Day 3 Afternoon- Middle of the Forest**

**Hunted**

_BOOM!_

The canon seems to echo throughout the whole arena as my dagger enters the boys head, and I stumble away from his bloody corpse, no longer caring about the weapon.

Instead I stagger over to Marren, and before I can even panic about the knife lodged in his stomach, before his canon goes off. My legs fail me, and I collapse to the ground, unable to control my movements.

Rather I lay on the ground, staring into the sky, not even noticing the tears forming a constant stream down the face. Words of pure horror run through my head as I lay there.

_Murderer, Monster, Traitor, Selfish, Alone. . ._

I turn myself so my face is buried in the ground, and scream. The yells mix with my sobs, my profanities being shouted at the capitol going unnoticed. I find myself unable to form full sentences, and instead shout every foul word I can think of into the soft grass.

This can't be happening, I tell myself, it must all be just a dream. But then why haven't I woken up yet? Maybe it's a prank, some sort of sick, cruel, practical joke.

I force myself into a kneel and shout into the sky. "This isn't funny! STOP IT! RIGHT NOW! Please. . ." My voice trails off, and I bury my face back into my lap, the sobs again overtaking me.

My body refuses to move from the fetal position, and the tears keep falling. So for the rest of the day I find myself staying in that same position, with my energy being drained from me every passing second.

My will to move, to fight, to survive, dissipates into nothingness, and I soon find myself losing my will to live, all of my hopes and dreams of tomorrow, all gone.

* * *

**Whew, two more gone, sorry to the creators of Mason and Marren(if you two are reading this right now even). ****We're getting near the final 8 now, with 12 left. Half of the tributes are gone, the other half aren't even really there. So the question is, who will be the last alive?**

**ALSO, I will have a thing about all the dead tributes family and friends after the games, and what happens, and how the cope. So there will be more on the dead tributes.**

* * *

**Marren- I loved this little guy. He was a favorite of mine, and you guys seemed to like him as well. I had him planned as final 8, most often final 4, the whole story pretty much. He would still be alive if not for one reason, his creator hasn't reviewed. Ever. To kill a constant reviewers tribute over someone who probably doesn't even read would be just wrong. Sorry to Marren.**

**Mason- Okay, this guy, was actually my victor from. . . let's see, training to about 5 days ago. I planned this scene, loved it, and decided upon with some other factors put into account, decided he would be the death. He was the one I most seriously considered as victor, if that's any comfort to the creator. . .but ya, a fantastic tribute really. Sorry you never got to see your little bro, but come on man, couldn't you wait a couple of years and just see him?**

* * *

**24) Aron- Cut in the neck with cleaver by Ameathon**

**23) Digit- Dagger thrown to chest by Susan**

**22) Lizzy- Throwing knife to head by Mason**

**21) Fawn- Stabbed in stomach by Sapphire**

**20) Bree- Throwing knife to head by Mason**

**19) Susan- Harpoon thrown to chest by Ryan**

**18) Kaylee- Javelin thrown to head by Sapphire**

**17) David- Throat slit by Icilla**

**16) Eve- Mutilated with dagger by Natalie**

**15) Cole- Stabbed in back and chest with knife by Harper**

**14) Mason- Dagger to head by Caddis**

**13) Marren- Poison from knives thrown by Mason**

* * *

**QUESTIONS:**

**1) Favorite POV segment?**

**2) Favorite tribute who is alive?**

**3) Favorite tribute who has died?**

**4) Feelings on deaths this chapter?**

**5) What do you think will be the final 8?**


	36. AN

**Hello everybody, a little update. So, I really hate to do this, but I have a lot going on in my life right now, and I need to go on hiatus. It should only be for a week, and if it's any longer I'll keep you updated. Sorry again, but don't worry, this is by no means cancelled, I will be back soon. Stay tuned.**


End file.
